X l'inconnu amoureux
by M.alpha
Summary: Une mystérieuse fille rentre en sixième année à Serpentard. Harry est sous le charme au point d'en oublier parfois la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais la réalité reviendra frapper à ses portes tôt ou tard pour qu'il accomplisse son destin...Tome 6 revisité
1. Distrait

**X l'amoureux inconnu**

Chapitre 1: Distrait

L'automne n'avait pas tardé à se montrer cette année, offrant de magnifiques couleurs chaudes aux paysages immenses de Poudlard. Harry adorait les contempler quelque soit la période de l'année. Ils lui rappelaient les années passées à Poudlard et toutes les aventures qu'il avait connues en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Et bien qu'il ne soit qu'en sixième année, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait profiter au maximum de cette année car elle serait peut-être la dernière. Il avait eu sa première leçon particulière avec Dumbledore qui lui avait expliqué qu'ils étudieraient la vie de Voldemort et tout ce qui pouvait aider Harry à comprendre quel être était devenu le Mage noir. Il avait très vite compris qu'il devait tuer ou se faire tuer : « Aucun ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Cette phrase revenait souvent dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie le mois de Juin dernier.

Soudain, Harry fut brutalement extirpé de son destin funèbre à la vue de cette jeune fille aux yeux bleus clairs et aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais si soyeux que les rayons du soleil, eux-mêmes, s'y reflétaient. Elle s'appelait Selena Melfing et comme Harry, elle était en sixième année. Sauf qu'elle était nouvelle. Elle avait effectué sa rentrée en même temps que tout le monde, mais avait dû passer par la répartition tout comme les première année. Selena avait été envoyée à Serpentard par le Choixpeau magique. Auparavant, elle avait étudié à l'école privée de sorcellerie de Manhattan à New York. Harry et ses amis l'avaient appris lorsque Drago Malefoy et ses amis discutaient entre serpentard devant la salle de métamorphose, alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur McGonagal pour leur premier cours de l'année.

Assise au bord du lac, Selena dessinait le paysage environnant, sa palette d'aquarelle en provenance de MagicPlume à sa droite, son carnet de feuilles blanches sur ses genoux. Harry aimait bien la regarder dessiner avec tant d'application. Elle paraissait à la fois si sérieuse et si détendue. Elle était si belle. Son état de contemplation s'interrompit lorsqu'Hermione vint le rejoindre.

- Enfin je t'ai trouvé! Encore entrain de rêver! Tu ne fais que ça ces temps-ci! s'exclama-t-elle sans même remarquer que Harry fixait Selena.

- De quoi parles-tu Hermione?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué! répliqua-t-elle. Tu passes ton temps sur la Lune. Tu n'es plus concentré et tu as toujours quelques secondes de décalage!

- Tu trouves? dit Harry surpris de laisser tout transparaître si facilement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais il va falloir que tu règles ça très vite!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tenta-t-il de rassurer son ami.

- Tu as même des devoirs en retard ! Quoique, finalement, c'est le cas depuis la première année. C'est plus dû à ta fainéantise et à ton immense incapacité à te concentrer sur de longues périodes !

- Merci Hermione…

- Écoute Harry, reprit-elle en ignorant sa dernière phrase, je sais que tu traverses une période difficile − elle baissa le ton − avec Voldemort et la prophétie, mais Ron et moi, on est tes amis et tu peux tout nous dire, quoiqu'il arrive on sera là pour toi.

- Je le sais bien Hermione et je te remercie, mais je t'assure que tout va bien, dit le je jeune homme un large sourire aux lèvres. Viens, on va retrouver Ron. D'ailleurs, où est-il?

- Oh ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il discutait Quidditch avec Seamus et Dean dans la salle commune. Je crois qu'ils faisaient des paris à propos du prochain match du championnat d'Europe. Enfin bref!

- On les rejoint? proposa Harry.

- Oui mais avant, j'aimerais que l'on passe à la bibliothèque, dit-elle, je dois emprunter un livre pour le devoir de métamorphose.

- D'accord.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Selena alors qu'Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il devait absolument lui parler.

_**Désolée pour les erreurs de manipulation, c'est ma première fanfic. Merci pour les reviews…**_


	2. Brillante idée

X l'inconnu amoureux

_**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas.**_

_**PS : Je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs de manipulation, mais c'est ma première fanfiction. Merci.**_

Chapitre 2 : Brillante idée

Les jours passaient et le mal-être d'Harry ne faisait que croître. Cette fille l'avait totalement envouté. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Tout ce qu'il faisait lui rappelait Selena. Il devait à tout prix trouver le moyen de l'aborder. Pourtant il s'en sentait incapable. Il se voyait mal aller lui parler et avouer ces sentiments.

Quelque chose en elle attirait Harry et il ne savait quoi. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte le vert et l'argent sur son uniforme, elle ne semblait pas affublée du même comportement que les autres Serpentard. Elle était calme, sympathique, ne cherchait jamais les embrouilles, ne se moquait jamais de personne, et ne prenait jamais cet air hautain caractérisant les Serpentard. De plus, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps libre en sa propre compagnie, soit à la Bibliothèque entrain d'étudier, soit dans les immenses paysages de Poudlard à la recherche d'un décor à reproduire sur son carnet à dessins. En somme, Selena Melfing était énigmatique.

Harry était sûr que la fille qui hantait ses pensées cachait un lourd secret. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Ça il en était certain. Harry était comme emprisonné dans un rêve chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Elle était plus gracieuse que nulle autre fille, ses mouvements étaient d'une finesse inégalable, et quand elle marchait, elle semblait flotter comme si elle effleurait le sol. C'était tout à fait remarquable.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Après avoir diné copieusement dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor discutant de tout et de rien. Harry contemplait le feu de la cheminée, Ron s'exerçant au Charme du Bouclier qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione comme à son habitude lisant un bouquin qui cette fois-ci retint l'attention d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Charles Beaudelaire, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry qui n'avait rien compris.

- C'est un recueil de poésie, dit-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux en direction d'Harry qui paraissait intéressé. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudainement à ce que je lis ? Ça ne t'a jamais passionné avant.

- C'est juste que la couverture m'a intrigué, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était écrit.

- C'est du français, dit Hermione en replongeant dans sa lecture. Beaudelaire est un génie de la littérature française. Ces œuvres sont très profondes et justement l'une des plus célèbres d'entre elles n'est autre que _Les Fleurs du Mal_. J'aime bien son style.

- Tu parles français depuis quand ? questionna subitement Ron d'un air ahuri.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, tous deux un air interrogateur sur le visage. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son livre.

- Ron, dit Harry, Hermione parle français depuis l'été après notre deuxième année. Tu oublies qu'elle part chaque année en voyage linguistique en France. Elle va même skier à Noël avec ses parents dans les...Alpes, je crois.

- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, qui ne cessait de bailler, dise aux autres qu'il montait se coucher. Mis à part Neville qui dormait, le dortoir était vide. Harry pris une courte douche avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de tirer les rideaux. L'ouvrage d'Hermione lui avait donné une idée. Il allait écrire des lettres anonymes à Selena et y insérer quelques vers de poésie. Comme ça, il pourrait lui parler tout en gardant son identité secrète. Selon sa réaction, il saurait ou pas quelle attitude adoptée. Toutefois, un autre problème se posait : comment lui donner la lettre sans qu'elle sache qu'il en est l'auteur ? Il réfléchit de longues minutes à la question, cherchant diverses solutions toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. La lui glisser dans un de ses livres ou dans son sac quand l'occasion se présenterait ! Non, trop risqué. Faire un élève de première année lui apporter la lettre ! Non, trop indiscret. Demander de l'aide à Hermione ! Hors de question, trop rationnelle, trop compliqué. Il continua ainsi assez longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lutter contre le sommeil qui s'empara bientôt de lui.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première nuit qu'il passait sans agitation. Il avait dormi sans rêves, sans cauchemars, à poings fermés comme un bébé. Il se sentait bien et de bonne humeur pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Il tira ses rideaux et se retrouva face à Ron.

- Dépêche-toi vieux si tu veux avoir le temps de manger avant d'aller en cours ! lança celui-ci.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, fit Harry. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est exactement sept heures et treize minutes, répondit le rouquin. Aller, bouge-toi ! j'ai faim moi !

- Oui, oui ! Je fais vite.

Il se leva et se prépara activement histoire que Ron ne le cogne pas – c'est que Ron est un peu grognon quand il a faim. Une fois fini, il empoigna son sac contenant toutes ses affaires de la matinée et sortit du dortoir en compagnie de Ron qui poussa un soupir d'impatience.

- Ça va, ça va ! On peut aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Ben c'était pas trop tôt ! bougonna Ron.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry en la cherchant du regard dans la salle commune.

- Elle a dit hier soir que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre ce matin car elle devait passer à la Bibliothèque, répondit Ron agacé. On peut y aller maintenant ?!

- Oui, oui.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, les garçons se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor où ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Ginny, Neville et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait être arrivée à peine quelques minutes avant eux.

- Salut tout le monde ! dit Harry avec un sourire chaleureux dont Ginny se délecta discrètement à regarder.

- Salut, fit brièvement Ron qui se hâta de remplir son assiette d'œufs, de bacon et de toasts.

- Comment ça va ? questionna Harry, histoire de faire la conversation.

- Nous ça va mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, dit Neville en jetant un œil attristé à la table de Poufsouffle. La mère d'Hannah Abbot a été retrouvée morte, et depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, elle est en larmes. D'après les rumeurs, son père doit venir la chercher ce matin.

- C'est triste, dit Harry sincèrement touché par ce qui était arrivé à la famille Abbot. Sinon, il y a autre chose de grave qui s'est produit ?

- Non rien du tout, dit Ginny.

- Dis-moi Harry, dit soudainement Hermione qui n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Étant donné que tu es le propriétaire de Kreattur, est-ce que ce soir dans la salle commune, tu pourrais me l'appeler s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry, mais pourquoi faire ?

- Je fais une étude sur les elfes de maison, dit-elle.

- C'est pour quel cours ?

- Aucun, c'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel !

- T'es une grande malade toi ! s'exclama Ron après avoir avalé une grosse bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

- Dieu merci Ron que tout le monde ne soit pas comme toi, sinon le monde magique en serait toujours au XVIIe siècle ! répliqua Hermione sur un ton cinglant en lançant à Ron un regard meurtrier.

Pendant cette nouvelle altercation entre Ron et Hermione, Harry, lui, jubilait. Il avait enfin trouvé comment livrer les lettres à Selena.

« Hermione est un génie » pensa-t-il.

Il allait recourir à Kreattur ! Il n'avait qu'à lui ordonner de déposer la lettre sur le lit de Selena pendant que son dortoir était vide. Et voila !

Ramené à la réalité par le coup de coude de Neville, Harry se leva et se dirigea leur prochain cours en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Neville. Il souriait bêtement si bien qu'il s'attira quelques regards inquiets de ce dernier.

- Dis Harry, ça va ? questionna celui-ci.

- Oui très bien Neville.

Et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en direction de la salle de sortilège.

_______

_**Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques !**_


	3. Amitié naissante

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est J.K. Rowling, sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et beaucoup d'inspiration pour les reviews.**_

Chapitre 3 : Amitié naissante

En cette matinée ensoleillée de samedi, Selena Melfing était sortie prendre son petit déjeuner, puis était allée se promener dans le parc avant d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs de la semaine. Quand elle arriva dans le temple des livres, elle constata qu'Hermione Granger de Gryffondor était assise seule à une table entrain de travailler. Elle décida de s'asseoir à sa table. Elle appréciait cette fille car elle était studieuse, mature et ne regardait pas les autres de haut. En plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis son arrivée, cette fille était très sympa. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy et ses amis n'arrêtait pas s'en prendre à elle juste parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue. C'était très injuste.

« Sang-de-Bourbe, quel mot horrible ! » pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.

Elle leur ferait payer leur idiotie pour voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer des autres sans arrêt. Ça la mettait de mauvaise humeur et la rendait folle de rage quand ils faisaient ça. A cause d'eux, elle était souvent prise d'une envie de _meurtre_.

« Bonjour le self control ! » se dit-elle agacée.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle, je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en regardant Selena avec des yeux ronds. Oh attends !

Hermione poussa quelques feuilles et retira des livres qu'elle mit en pile sur la chaise à côté d'elle afin de faire de la place à Selena.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa Selena avec un sourire timide.

- Non c'est bon, dit Hermione la jaugeant d'un œil méfiant même si elle savait que Selena n'était pas comme les autres Serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste travailler en ta compagnie, reprit celle-ci comme si elle avait entendu les pensés d'Hermione.

- Très bien.

Selena se mit au travail et Hermione replongea dans le sien. Il en fut ainsi pendant deux heures durant jusqu'à ce que Selena rompe le silence :

- Tu as déjà fait le devoir de Runes ?

- Celui sur l'origine des runes ?

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Je l'ai presque fini, il me manque un paragraphe. Et toi ?

- J'ai juste un petit souci, je n'arrive pas à trouver la date d'apparition des premières runes et ça me pose un problème pour poursuivre, expliqua Selena. J'ai cherché dans trois livres différents, mais il n'y avait rien de concret.

- C'est peut-être de ma faute, dit Hermione sur un ton d'excuse, j'ai emprunté le seul livre où ils en faisaient mention. Désolée.

- Non ce n'est pas grave.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu, elles sont apparues pour la première fois au IIIe siècle dans les tribus du Nord de l'Europe, dit Hermione en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens, le voilà.

Hermione lui tendit un livre dont le titre était écrit en runes. Selena parut satisfaite et remercia Hermione pour son aide.

Une fois leurs devoirs terminés, les deux filles rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la Bibliothèque. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un chêne dans le parc et entamèrent une discussion.

- Alors comme ça tu es d'origine moldue, dit Selena. Comment as-tu découvert tes pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Hermione, je me souviens qu'à l'âge de six ans, un garçon m'embêtait, je me suis énervée et le garçon s'est retrouvé au sol comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé. Par la suite, il y a eu plein d'autres petits événements inexpliqués de ce genre. Et puis l'été précédant mes onze ans, le professeur McGonagall est venue chez moi et a expliqué à mes parents que j'étais une sorcière et qu'il y avait une place à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Oui moi c'est à peu près pareil, mais venant d'une famille de sorciers, je connaissais la magie et mes parents m'ont inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie de Manhattan, dit à son tour Selena.

- Comment c'est l'école de Manhattan ?

- D'un point de vue magique, les charmes qui l'entourent sont complexes et magnifiques, répondit Selena captivée par le sujet. En apparence, elle ressemble à un énorme building, pour se fondre dans la masse. Mais en fait, une fois passé le charme d'apparence, l'école est en fait une sorte de grand château avec d'immenses jardins dans le style de ceux de Versailles – je ne sais pas si tu connais – mais…

- Bien sûr que je connais ! C'est un des plus beaux monuments de France ! s'exclama Hermione émerveillée.

- Et pour repousser les moldus, poursuivit Selena, il y a des charmes anti-moldu. Sinon, à l'intérieur, l'école est très chique. C'est clair, c'est léger, c'est raffiné. Non pas que Poudlard est…grossier, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le même style. Tout est vraiment…Il y a des lustres en Crystal, des façades en verre et beaucoup de jeux de métaux. Des tableaux de peintres célèbres, moldus ou sorciers, ornent les murs. Nous avons également une forêt renfermant de nombreuses créatures magiques, mais elle ne paraît pas aussi effrayante que la vôtre. Et l'école s'appelle Crystal River parce qu'il y a une rivière qui la traverse.

- Waouh ! s'émerveilla Hermione impressionnée. Comment sont les cours ? Et la Bibliothèque ?

- La Bibliothèque est souterraine et sur deux niveaux, décrivit Selena. Et elle est deux fois plus étendue que celle de Poudlard.

Hermione en avait des larmes de bonheur sur le visage en entendant ça, ce qui fit sourire Selena qui s'amusa beaucoup de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Concernant les cours, reprit Selena, je préfère de loin ceux de Crystal River.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est moins restreint, répondit la brune aux yeux bleus. Il y a plus d'options. En plus de ce que vous avez, nous, nous avons : la communion avec la nature qui consiste à mieux connaître les cinq éléments, les matières premières et leur propriété magique, les arts culturels (musique et art), et d'autres choses encore.

- C'est vraiment chouette !

- Sinon les cours peuvent aussi bien être intérieurs qu'en pleine air. Il n'y a pas que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Botanique qui se font dehors, n'importe quel cours peut se faire dehors. Ce n'est pas comme ici où l'on est constamment enfermé et tenu dans une salle de classe. On se sent plus libre.

- Vous avez un système de maisons là-bas ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui, dit Selena, là-bas, il y a cinq maisons. Chacune d'entre elles représente un des cinq éléments de la nature : l'air, l'eau, le feu, la terre, la foudre. Comme vous, au début de l'année scolaire, les nouveaux élèves passent par la répartition. C'est un panneau en Crystal sur lequel sont gravés des symboles représentant les cinq éléments. Tu dois placer ta main au milieu de la plaque et le symbole qui s'illuminera désignera ta maison. C'est assez spectaculaire à regarder.

- Vous avez des préfets ?

- Oui ça se fait comme vous. Tous les ans deux élèves de cinquième année de chaque maison sont choisis et rejoignent le rang des préfets. D'ailleurs, c'est comme les examens. En cinquième année, il y a les BUSE et en septième année les ASPIC. Et quand on sort de Crystal River, on est assuré d'avoir un métier là où on le choisit.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione toute souriante. Mais…pourquoi es-tu partie d'une pareille école ?

- Ça c'est une longue histoire que je préfère ne pas te la raconter maintenant, dit doucement Selena en détournant le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé visiter cette école ! poursuivit Hermione qui avait très bien compris que la jeune fille n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Oui ce serait génial !

Les deux jeunes filles rirent, puis continuèrent leur conversation sur un autre sujet avant de gagner la Grande Salle où elles se séparèrent pour aller dîner avec leur maison respective.

________

_**Soyez cash dans les reviews ! Merci !**_


	4. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf ce que…gnagnagna ! Vous commencez à connaître je pense !**_

_**Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs.**_

_**P.S. : Tenons bon, ça commence à bouger !**_

Chapitre 4 : Dans la salle commune des Serpentard

Après sa journée en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, Selena Melfing était allée dîner dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, toute cette nourriture ne comblait pas sa faim. Elle attendait mardi soir avec impatience. Mais pour l'instant, elle était fatiguée et voulait une bonne nuit de sommeil, si bien qu'elle regagna les cachots très rapidement. Une fois face à face avec mur de pierre derrière lequel se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard, elle prononça le mot de passe _Noble_ et entra.

Contrairement à la salle commune des Gryffondor, celle des Serpentard avait une atmosphère froide et peu accueillante. C'était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres étaient suspendues au plafond par des chaînes, et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. La pièce contenait de somptueux fauteuils en cuir de couleurs noire ou verte, ainsi qu'un mobilier en bois noir verni. Une fontaine se tenait au milieu de la pièce, de l'eau jaillissant d'un enlacement de serpents noirs aux yeux verts scintillant et tombant dans un bassin de pierre avec des reflets verts. La fontaine était tout simplement sublime.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier en spiral menant aux dortoirs des filles un niveau plus bas lorsque tout à coup Pansy Parkinson et deux de ses amies, Leonor Levinsky et Nara Tinger, surgirent devant elle. Pansy arborait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Selena n'était pas dupe. Elle avait compris que Pansy venait lui chercher des problèmes. Toutefois, elle décida de jouer celle qui n'avait pas compris.

- Bonsoir Pansy, dit-elle sur un ton aimable, puis-je passer s'il te plaît ?

- Pas si vite Melfing, lança Parkinson alors que Selena essayait de se frayer un chemin vers l'escalier. On t'a vu discuter avec Granger toute l'après-midi.

- Et alors ? fit Selena.

- T'es copine avec la Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant ? questionna Nara avec un ton méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! répondit Selena en leur lançant un regard noir.

- Au contraire, ça nous regarde ! s'exclama Nara.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ma vieille, commença Parkinson, tu es à Serpentard. Nous ne côtoyons pas les Sang-de-Bourbe et nous ne tolérons pas les Traîtres à leur sang.

- Peut-être pour vous, dit Selena, mais moi, je parle à qui je veux et je traîne avec qui je veux. Ce n'est certainement pas toi et tes étriqués d'esprit de copines qui me dicterez ma conduite. Sur ce, laisse-moi passer Parkinson !

- Certainement pas !

- Tu fais honte au noble sang des Serpentard ! Tu n'es pas digne d'appartenir à la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard ! s'exclama Leonor qui parlait pour la première fois. Traître à ton sang.

- Ton sang est devenu impure à la seconde où tu t'es mise à fréquenter la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger.

Tous les Serpentard écoutaient à présent l'altercation entre les quatre jeunes filles de sixième année. Ils sentaient la tension monter et n'en étaient que d'avantage captivés. Alors que Blaise Zabini lisait un bouquin confortablement installé dans un fauteuil noir, Drago Malefoy qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune s'approcha de lui pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait.

- Pourquoi tant de remue-ménage Blaise ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Pansy et la belle Selena ?

- Tu espères toujours la mettre dans ton lit, dit Zabini sans lever les yeux de son livre, mais oublie, tu vas être déçu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna le blond. Elle préfère les filles ?

- Non mais il semblerait que ce soit une Traître à son sang, répondit Zabini toujours plongé dans son livre.

- Explique-toi.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec la fille Granger.

- C'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été un bon coup, se résigna Malefoy. En tout cas, une chose est sure, elle a très mauvais goût. Laissons Pansy se charger d'elle une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à elle.

Selena sentait la colère monter et sa faim n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourtant, elle devait garder son sang froid.

« Self control, self control » tenta-t-elle de se calmer.

Mais elle sentait déjà le changement. Cette force qu'elle ne métrisait pas toujours montait, grandissait au fur et à mesure que sa colère s'accroissait. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à la contenir. Elle la sentait bouillonner en elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, pensa à tout ce que son père lui avait appris. Et puis elle sentit cette force se restreindre. Selena avait réussi à la contrôler, cependant elle était toujours présente à l'affût du moindre relâchement de sa part.

- Pour commencer, tu vas parler autrement d'Hermione Granger, c'est une fille très sympa, dit la jeune fille sur un ton menaçant. Ensuite, je suis maître de mes faits et gestes, et je n'ai de compte à ne rendre à personne ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- Ou sinon quoi ? s'écria Pansy Parkinson, une main sur la hanche, un sourire aux lèvres.

Selena tourna le dos non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier aux trois jeunes filles et voulut sortir de la salle commune, mais c'était sans compter sur Parkinson qui lui lança le sortilège du croche-pied. A ce moment, le duel commença. Selena se releva et fit face à Parkinson. Elle lui lança un _Expelliarmus_, mais la jeune fille l'esquiva et riposta avec un _Sectumsempra_. D'instinct, Selena reproduisit le charme du bouclier qui désarçonna Parkinson. La brune aux yeux bleus en profita pour envoyer un sortilège de _Jambencoton_. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les amies de Parkinson entrent dans la bataille, et dut faire face à deux nouveaux adversaires. Levinsky avait jeté un _Protego_ pour empêcher Selena d'attaquer Parkinson. Tinger, quant à elle, envoya un _Doloris_ qui rata de peu Selena qui avait plongé à terre pour l'éviter. Cette dernière, voulant mettre un terme à la bataille, pointa sa baguette sur la fontaine, fit rapidement un grand mouvement aérien compliqué et cria :

- _Aquavacuo_ ! (_**nda**_ : Je l'ai inventé, je suis assez fière)

L'eau de la fontaine se souleva et forma une vague. D'un coup de baguette magique, Selena la dirigea vers les trois filles sous les yeux ébahis des dizaines de Serpentard présents. Mais soudain, la vague s'évanouit juste avant qu'elle engloutisse Pansy Parkinson, Nara Tinger et Leonor Levinsky. Selena ne comprenait plus rien. Son sort était parfait, de plus, bien que compliqué c'était un sort qu'elle métrisait totalement.

« Alors pourquoi la vague s'est-elle évanouie si soudainement ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle entendit une voix s'élever dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour faire face au professeur Rogue.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure tout en inspectant les lieux.

Son regard se posa sur Selena, puis sur les trois autres filles qui à présent étaient en état de choc, et revint sur Selena qui le soutint.

- Mr Malefoy, veuillez accompagner Miss Parkinson, Miss Levinsky et Miss Tinger à l'infirmerie, fit-il sans même détourner les yeux. Mr Zabini accompagnez-le, ajouta-t-il en constatant que les trois filles n'étaient pas très réactives.

- Oui professeur Rogue.

- Quant à vous Miss Melfing, reprit-il à l'adresse de Selena, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Selena sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard et suivit de près le directeur de sa maison. Sans un mot.

________

_**Mouahahah ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Sinon…vous…pouvez reviewer ! Alleeer…juste une petite revieeew !**_


	5. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor

X l'inconnu amoureux

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf ce qui vous échappe !**_

_**Bonne lecture aux amateurs de fanfictions ! Que la force soit avec vous !**_

Chapitre 5 : Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était levé de bonne humeur. Il avait enfin trouvé une solution au problème S, – c'est comme ça qu'il appelait son attirance non contrôlée pour Selena Melfing – et il avait de nouveau passé une nuit sans agitation. Entre Voldemort, la prophétie, l'école et ses problèmes personnels, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais aujourd'hui était un samedi ensoleillé, et pour une fois, il ne s'était pas fait collé par Rogue. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. D'autant plus que dans l'après-midi, il avait un entrainement avec l'équipe de Quidditch en vue de leur premier match de la saison contre Serpentard. Harry n'avait aucunement l'envie de perdre face à Drago Malefoy, sinon il s'en voudrait et tout Gryffondor voudra sa peau.

Harry tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et posa ses pieds nus au sol. Il consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie passé. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il remarqua également qu'il était seul. Tous ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà partis.

« Ça me donne l'occasion d'écrire ma première lettre pour Selena ! » dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Il partit à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche. Puis une fois terminé, il sécha, s'habilla et s'installa à son bureau avec une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Une heure plus tard, il avait fini de rédiger sa lettre. Au bas de la feuille, il avait signé X l'inconnu amoureux. Il était fier de sa lettre et espérait de tout cœur que Selena l'apprécierait. Maintenant, il fallait envoyer la lettre. Il s'assura que la porte était verrouillée, puis il appela :

- Kreattur !

Il y eut un pop ! et deux petits êtres très semblables apparurent sur la moquette. Ils étaient plus ou moins crasseux et étaient vêtus bizarrement. Les petites créatures portaient une taie d'oreiller en guise de tunique. Mais l'un d'entre eux avait des chaussettes aux pieds, ainsi qu'aux mains, de petits trous ayant été faits pour laisser passer les doigts. Tous deux se battaient en lâchant de parts et autres de petits couinements. Harry, surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, lança un sort d'insonorisation au cas où quelqu'un passerait dans les parages. Il recentra ensuite son attention sur les deux petites créatures qui se battaient au milieu de la pièce ne souciant à peine du jeune homme. Il reconnut l'une d'entre elles comme étant Kreattur, l'elfe de maison que lui avait légué son parrain à sa mort, et l'autre comme étant…

- Dobby ! s'exclama Harry étonné de retrouver l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy en train de se bagarrer avec Keattur.

- Mr…Harry Potter…Dobby est…, tenta l'elfe entre deux coups.

- Stop! Ça suffit! ordonna Harry avec autorité. Kreattur éloigne-toi de Dobby ! Tout de suite ! Et tiens-toi tranquille !

L'elfe s'exécuta avec raideur et regarda son maître d'un œil mauvais en prononçant quelques mots inaudibles avant de se retourner vers son jeune maître.

- Kreattur fera ce que le maître Harry Potter lui ordonnera de faire, dit l'elfe avec mépris tout en s'inclinant, forçant ainsi son nez à toucher la moquette du dortoir.

- L'elfe Kreattur n'est pas digne de servir un maître tel que vous Mr Harry Potter ! intervint Dobby de sa petite voix aigue. Kreattur a insulté Mr Harry Potter dans les cuisines. Et Dobby lui a dit de ne pas parler de Mr Harry Potter de la sorte parce que Mr Harry Potter était un bon maître. Kreattur a dit qu'il préférerait servir un maître qui se comporte avec la noblesse qu'il convient de se comporter lorsqu'on est un Sang-pur, comme Miss Bellatrix Lestrange ou Drago Malefoy. Dobby lui a dit que Drago Malefoy était un mauvais maître parce que Dobby connaît bien la famille Malefoy. Et Kreattur a répondu que lui au moins ne fréquentait pas de Traîtres à leur sang et de Sang-de-Bourbe comme la fille Granger. Alors Dobby et Kreattur se sont battus Mr Harry Potter !

- Est-ce vrai Kreattur ? demanda Harry qui avait levé un sourcil au récit de la petite créature.

- Oui maître Harry Potter !

- Très bien, dit Harry qui cherchait ses mots, il fallait qu'il fasse preuve d'autorité. Kreattur je t'interdis de traiter qui que ce soit de Sang-de-Bourbe ou de Traître à son sang. Compris ?

- Oui maître.

L'attitude de Kreattur exaspérait Harry. Cet elfe de maison était désagréable. Seulement, il avait besoin de ses services, même s'il n'avait pas véritablement confiance en lui. Toutefois, une autre proposition s'offrit à lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Dobby son aide ? se dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de me rendre un petit service »

Il sourit un instant alors que les deux elfes échangeaient des regards électriques.

« Si Hermione était là, elle désapprouverait certainement et me ferait toute une leçon de moral ! pensa-t-il. Elle dirait que c'était de l'exploitation et totalement injuste la façon dont on osait traiter ces pauvres créatures. Sacrée Hermione ! »

Sa décision était prise. Il en revint aux deux elfes et s'adressa à celui qui lui appartenait.

- Tu peux repartir Kreattur.

- Oui maître, répondit l'elfe en disparaissant juste après.

- Dobby je peux te demander un service ? poursuivit Harry qui préférait appréciait la bonne volonté de l'elfe.

- Dobby fera tout ce que Mr Harry Potter voudra ! s'exclama l'elfe tout excité.

- Cette lettre est pour Selena Melfing, une fille de Serpentard en sixième année, commença Harry. Elle a de très longs cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus. Elle est plutôt claire de peau. Je veux que tu la déposes dans son lit de telle manière à ce qu'elle seule la voit et personne d'autre. C'est important Dobby, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Selena tombe sur cette lettre. Attends de préférence qu'il n'y ait personne dans le dortoir pour y en entrer. Il ne faut pas non plus que quelqu'un te voit. D'accord Dobby ?

- Oui Mr Harry Potter.

- Je t'en pris Dobby soit très discret, personne ne doit être au courant en dehors de toi et moi.

- Oui Mr Harry Potter, répéta la petite créature.

- Merci Dobby, prononça Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est un plaisir pour Dobby d'accomplir la mission que Mr Harry Potter lui donne ! couina l'elfe enthousiaste.

L'elfe s'inclina et s'éclipsa en un léger _pop !_ laissant Harry seule dans la pièce, l'air hébété, content que la première phase de son plan fonctionne mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Mais il fut très vite tiré de ses pensées car il entendit un drôle de bruit. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte depuis un bon moment déjà. Le son des coups s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte. Il leva le sortilège d'insonorisation et déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un se retrouva brutalement étendu au sol. Il s'agissait de Ron. Il était rouge à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de faire pour essayer d'entrer, parce que quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de fermer à clef la porte du dortoir pour il ne savait quelle raison. Le jeune homme se releva et inspecta la chambre. Son regard inquisiteur s'arrêta sur un Harry qui tentait d'afficher une mine naturel comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant et surtout pas Ron. Bien que celui-ci soit son meilleur ami, Harry n'était pas sûr que Ron comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. D'autant plus que ces temps-ci, Ron agaçait particulièrement Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais comme ça ? interrogea Ron sur un ton laissant transparaître sa colère.

- Rien, rien du tout.

Le rouquin jeta un œil soupçonneux à son ami et s'approcha de lui. Il inspecta une nouvelle fois la pièce, tordant parfois le cou pour essayer de voir ce que son ami pouvait bien lui cacher.

- Tu veux me faire croire que la porte du dortoir était verrouillée pour rien ?!

- Ben ouais puisque c'est la vérité !

- Tu es vraiment bizarre quelques fois ! fit le rouquin abandonnant son interrogatoire.

- Et si on allait déjeuner ? proposa Harry un sourire aux lèvres. Il est déjà midi et je meure de faim !

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Ils venaient de faire trois heures d'entraînement intensif. Harry tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour le match contre Serpentard. Si bien qu'il avait même fait une heure et demie d'entraînement avec la remplaçante attitrée de Gryffondor : Demelza Robins, en quatrième année. Elle jouait superbement bien au poste de poursuiveur, accomplissant des pirouettes spectaculaires pour récupérer le Souaffle. Demelza jouerait au poste de poursuiveur et Ginny prendrait celui d'attrapeur.

Donc si Rogue décidait pour une raison ou une autre de le coller, ils seraient quand même près. Il se réjouit à cette pensée. Après tout, il ne voulait absolument pas perdre contre Serpentard. Il s'en voudrait et par la même occasion, tous les Gryffondors le lui rappelleront jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent le prochain match. Et puis, c'était toujours plaisant de battre Drago Malefoy. En tout cas, il était fier de son équipe. Lorsque celle-ci sortit des vestiaires, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois installée, une élève de première année de Gryffondor s'approcha discrètement d'Harry.

« Harry Potter ? dit-elle timidement, les joues toutes roses.

- Oui ?

- Un message de la part du professeur Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle toute intimidée et gênée.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron qui regardait l'élève de première année, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

Harry déplia le petit bout de parchemin. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture fine, propre et penchée de Dumbledore. Il lut la missive intérieurement :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te convie ce soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau afin de poursuivre nos investigations._

_ A. Dumbledore_

_P.S. : En ce moment j'adore les glaces italiennes !_

- Une nouvelle réunion avec Dumbledore, répondit Harry en parlant bas de manière à ce que seuls Hermione et Ron entendent ce qu'il disait. Ce soir à vingt heures.

Hermione qui était assise à sa droite releva la tête à l'annonce de Harry. Tous deux se regardèrent, et comme s'ils pensaient à la même chose, ils se levèrent et sortirent de table. Ron qui n'avait pas tout compris, suivit les deux autres sans un mot, une part de tarte à la main. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune à l'écart pour discuter, ils reprirent la conversation.

- Soit attentif à tous ce que dira Dumbledore ce soir Harry, recommanda Hermione, sur un ton maternel. C'est important, ça concerne Voldemort ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais Hermione, tu m'as dit la même chose la dernière fois.

- Tu penses qu'il va t'apprendre des sortilèges complexes ce soir ? interrogea Ron.

- A mon avis, ils vont poursuivre sur les différents aspects de Voldemort, répondit Hermione en ouvrant un bouquin.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait enseigner quelques sorts à Harry ?

- Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, dit Hermione les yeux rivés sur son bouquin. Mieux vaut qu'Harry en sache le plus possible sur la vie de Voldemort, il comprendra comment il est devenu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et aura plus de chance de pouvoir affronter Voldemort.

- Oui mais c'est une bataille qu'Harry devra livrer Hermione !

- La plume est plus forte que l'épée Ron !

- Mais…

- Ça suffit tous les deux, les interrompit le principal concerné sur un ton las. Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous disputez ? Et puis arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

Hermione leva un œil vers Harry.

- Désolée, tu as raison, s'excusa-t-elle contrairement à Ron qui s'était mis à bouder.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il.

Le rouquin se leva sans ajouter un mot, et prit la direction des dortoirs des garçons. Au même moment, la plus jeune des Weasley vint s'installer aux côtés d'Hermione et de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna-t-elle la mine déconfite.

- Il ne supporte pas d'avoir tord, dit simplement Hermione qui s'était replongée dans son livre.

- Il ne change pas, dit la sœur du rouquin, navrée.

- Sinon Hermione, où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Oh…je suis allée à la Bilbliothèque pour faire mes devoirs de la semaine. Et ensuite, j'ai passé l'après-midi dans le parc pour prendre l'air et bouquiner un peu, répondit-elle en omettant de mentionner sa petite amitié naissante avec Selena car elle savait bien que Ginny et Harry ne la laisserait pas en paix parce que sa nouvelle amie était à Serpentard.

- T'as rien fait de spécial quoi ! Il faudrait que tu te trouves d'autres activités que la lecture et les devoirs Hermione ! Ta vie sociale en dépend, sérieusement !

- Tu exagères un peu là Ginny ! dit Hermione amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? questionna Harry.

- Oh rien !

Cette dernière parole prononcée par Hermione rappela à Harry l'épisode du matin et ce qu'il avait répondu à Ron lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé ce qu'il fabriquait. Le brun consulta sa montre, il était déjà vingt heures moins le quart. Il reporta son attention vers les deux filles qui lui tenaient compagnie. Celles-ci riaient aux éclats. Apparemment, il avait manqué un épisode. Il les regarda un sourcil levé, puis décida d'interrompre leur fou rire.

- Bon les filles ! Il faut que j'y aille !

- Ok !

- On se voit plus tard.

Il se leva, passa à travers le passage secret de l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, et sombra dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement se rendant au septième étage, il croisa Drago Malefoy, seul. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard méprisant cependant qu'un rictus apparaissait sur son visage.

- Alors le balafré, on se promène seul ? Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe ne veulent plus de toi ?

- Tu peux parler Malefoy ! fit Harry sur le même ton. Où sont passés tes gorilles ? Je croyais que tu étais leur banane préférée !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Potter ! s'écria Malefoy qui avait sorti sa baguette alors qu'Harry en faisait de même.

- Un problème messieurs ? s'exclama une douce voix masculine.

Le blond et le brun se retournèrent d'un pareil mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de cette année. Il était grand et jeune. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Et malgré son jeune aspect, une longue chevelure blanche en bataille se baladait dans son dos, quelques nattes se perdant dans la cascade de cheveux. Ses yeux bleus très clairs – les plus clairs qu'Harry n'ait jamais vus – s'harmonisaient très bien avec ses cheveux. Il n'était pas gros mais il n'était pas mince non plus. On pourrait même penser qu'il était assez musclé sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtement. En effet, il portait une chemise bleu claire, sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un tee-shirt blanc et également un pantalon blanc. Une robe à manches longues de sorcier, une cape ainsi qu'une écharpe, toutes les trois blanches, recouvraient le tout. Et bien qu'il affichait souvent un air bienveillant, il avait quelque chose de froid dans son regard. C'était quelqu'un de très mystérieux et qui malgré sa gentillesse et sa constante amabilité, s'entendait – bizarrement – avec Rogue. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et ce, même du côté des professeurs.

Il s'approcha des deux élèves.

- Non professeur Illywel ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Alors pourquoi vos baguettes prennent-elles l'air ? demanda-t-il un regard inquisiteur avec l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Pour rien monsieur, fit Harry.

- Dans ce cas, rangez-les ! ordonna doucement le professeur.

- Oui monsieur.

- Oui professeur.

- Ce serait bien si vous continueriez vos occupations chacun de son côté ! proposa-t-il. Qu'en pensez-vous élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ?

- Bien professeur ! dirent-ils une nouvelle fois en chœur.

- Au revoir !

Alors que Malefoy poursuivait son chemin et que Harry grimpait les marches d'escalier menant au septième étage, le professeur Illywel resta seul dans le couloir. Il soupira longuement.

- Ah ces élèves ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être épuisants ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils ne pensent qu'à se quereller ! En particulier Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se détestent autant, mais ça devient fatiguant de devoir s'interposer entre eux à longueur de temps. La prochaine fois, je les laisserai se battre sans intervenir, après tout, ça pourrait faire un duel intéressant, deux des meilleurs élèves de ma classe de sixième année.

Il regarda le plafond et ferma les yeux.

- Bon ! Je vais me coucher moi ! dit-il nonchalamment.

__________

_**Mais qui est cet étrange professeur ? La suite au prochain épisode ! (Non mais…humour à deux centimes d'euro !^^)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? En tout cas, j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs pour vous offrir de la lecture. C'est difficile mais je fais des efforts, pour vous mes chers lecteurs ! Mais ça m'aiderait quand même beaucoup si vous me laissiez quelques reviews ! Histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'améliorer…**_


	6. Entretiens avec Dumbledore

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, hélas ! Dédicace à J. sans qui nous serions morts bêtes !**_

_**Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, celles qui me mettent en Alert Story, et celles qui lisent ma fanfic sans pour autant laisser une trace de leur passage. Merci à tous !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 6 : Entretiens avec Dumbledore

Selena suivait à présent Rogue de près. Elle savait que celui-ci ne laisserait pas passer sa bagarre avec Pansy Parkinson, mais elle avait bien l'intension de défendre sa position. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé la dispute, ce n'était pas elle qui avait jeté le premier sort. Depuis le temps qu'elle était là, elle savait que le professeur Rogue pouvait se montrer particulièrement injuste – même si cela se produisait surtout avec les autres maisons que la sienne. Sachant qu'en plus Parkinson était une de ces élèves préférées. Cela n'arrangeait rien du tout. Et puis elle ne voulait pas que ses parents reçoivent une lettre de l'école. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Sa mère lui passerait un savon. Elle imaginait déjà la scène quand elle rentrerait chez elle aux prochaines vacances. Sa mère lui crierait dessus lui disant que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas bien et qu'elle aurait pu se blesser ou blesser ses camarades, puis elle la punirait, la forçant à nettoyer le grenier très poussiéreux. Quant à son père, devant sa mère, il approuverait et jouerait la solidarité familiale, mais une fois qu'ils retrouveraient seuls tous les deux, la féliciterait pour son sortilège et la défense de ses convictions.

« Ah ! Selena dans quelle galère t'es-tu fourrée ? se dit-elle en soupirant. »

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient, et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci lui pria d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son bureau auparavant. C'était la première fois. La pièce était encore plus sombre que la salle de cours dans laquelle il enseignait. Elle était équipée d'un bureau noir sur lequel se tenait une lampe qui éclairait faiblement, ainsi qu'une pile de parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre rouge. Deux fauteuils en cuir noir faisaient face au bureau. Derrière le bureau se tenait une impressionnante bibliothèque personnelle qui couvrait tout le mur. Un autre mur était nu, pourvu d'une seule grande fenêtre où les rideaux noirs cachaient la vue sur le parc. Les deux murs restants étaient recouverts d'étagères qui supportaient de nombreux bocaux contenant toutes sortes de substances.

« Il est vraiment bizarre ce professeur, pensa-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Pourquoi est-il aussi sombre et lugubre ? »

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Selena qui ne voulait pas que Rogue se mêle de ses affaires.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que le duel entre Miss Parkinson et vous-même n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination ? dit-il doucement.

- Non monsieur, il était bien réel.

- Alors je répète, que s'est-il passé ? fit-il alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le dos de Selena.

- Je me suis querellée avec Pansy Parkinson et ça a dégénéré, répondit-elle.

- Au point que vous en veniez à vos baguettes magiques ?

- C'est elle qui a commencé la joute verbale. Je voulais juste regagner le dortoir, mais elle et ses deux copines se sont interposées. C'est alors que nous avons entamé une discussion. Afin d'éviter les conflits, je lui ai tourné le dos m'apprêtant à sortir de la salle commune, mais elle m'a lancé le sortilège du croche-pied. Le duel a alors débuté.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? demanda Rogue. A quel sujet était votre dispute avec Miss Parkinson ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être curieux ! »

- Je ne souhaite pas aborder le sujet monsieur, répliqua Selena.

- Je ne vous demande pas ce que vous souhaitez, mais de répondre à ma question Miss Melfing ! rétorqua Rogue toujours calme.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne souhaite pas aborder le sujet.

- Très bien, dit l'homme à la cape noire. Je retire 30 points à Serpentard pour votre comportement et vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine. Et puisque vous ne voulez pas en dire plus, nous allons rendre une petite visite au professeur Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il.

Selena ne répondit rien. Mais elle trouvait quand même cela particulièrement injuste qu'elle savait que Parkinson ne serait pas punie. Par ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas aggraver sa situation.

« De toutes les façons, pour le nombre de fois où j'ai déjà été collée ! » se résigna-t-elle.

Elle soupira intérieurement et s'extirpa de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité, à savoir dans le bureau du Maître des potions. Elle était contente qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées.

« Je suis sûre que t'y as pensé ! Mais les legilimens, je les flaire jusqu'au bout de la Grande-Bretagne ! »

Rogue regarda la jeune fille. Elle paraissait fatiguée, exténuée. Elle avait pâli et était prise de frissons. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même. Il voyait clairement que la jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien. Il était en effet préférable de l'emmener voir Dumbledore vu sa situation. Lui saurait quoi faire. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ils sont un peu instables, alors elle en plus. Mieux valait qu'elle ne perde pas le contrôle. En plus, il était contrarié par le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à entrer dans sa tête pour lire dans ses pensées.

« Soit c'est un très bon occlumens, soit cela est dû à sa nature, pensa Rogue. Intéressant…Je ferai quelques recherches à ce sujet. »

- Levez-vous !

Selena se leva et suivit une nouvelle fois Rogue. Elle savait que le bureau du directeur de Poudlard se trouvait au septième étage pour l'avoir déjà visité alors qu'elle venait faire son insciption en compagnie de ses parents en août dernier.

« Deux bureaux de professeur en une soirée, tout cela rien que pour moi ! »

Le professeur et l'élève sillonnèrent les couloirs de l'école en silence avec pour seuls bruits ceux de leurs pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre, caractéristique de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Selena jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Rogue, lui, se tint devant la gargouille et murmura :

- Glaces italiennes.

« Quel drôle de mot de passe ! » songea Selena.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en spirale avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois à la poignée en or.

- Attendez ici, fit froidement Rogue avant de frapper et d'entrer.

A peine deux minutes après, un garçon avec les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts derrière des lunettes rondes sortit du bureau. Elle le reconnut comme étant le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait vaincu le Mage Noir il y avait déjà quinze ans. Celui-ci fut surpris de la présence de Selena dans les escaliers. Il la regarda de haut en bas, l'analysant, alors que Selena en faisait de même.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en lui souriant timidement.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il poursuivit son chemin. Selena se tenant toujours debout au même endroit, sourit.

« Il est vraiment très mignon ce garçon » pensa-t-elle.

Elle attendit cinq secondes avant de tourner pour regarder le jeune homme qui descendait lentement les marches de l'escalier en pierre.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

…

- Si c'est bien celle-là.

- Comment se fait-il que…vous l'avez toujours eue ?

- Non, je l'ai acquise très récemment, répondit Dumbledore. En fait, quelques jours seulement avant que je ne vienne te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante.

- C'est-à-dire à peu pr…

Harry fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! pria Dumbledore qui semblait las.

Il s'agissait de Rogue. Lorsqu'il entra, ce dernier prit une mine renfrognée comme s'il semblait contrarié. Il regarda successivement Dumbledore puis Harry avant de dire :

- Bonsoir Dumbledore.

Il s'inclina légèrement en direction du directeur.

- Potter.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui jeter le moindre regard.

- Bonsoir Severus !

- J'ai à vous parler.

Dumbledore fixa Rogue de son regard à rayon X par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Harry, je te remercie d'être venu ce soir, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant au jeune homme assis devant lui, n'oublie pas ce dont nous avons parlé ce soir. Tu peux partir.

- Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry en se levant et en passant devant Rogue. Professeur Rogue.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Ce dernier attendit qu'Harry sortît avant de s'avancer pour se retrouver face au directeur.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite Severus ? demanda Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je serai bref, dit Rogue. Je vous amène une élève de ma maison. Il s'agit de Selena Melfing. Elle s'est battue en duel avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle a effectué un sort d'une très grande complexité dont je suis sûr qu'aucun élève de septième année ne serait capable de réaliser. C'est un sort avec un élémentaire d'eau. Elle a produit à la perfection une vague puissante à partir de l'eau de la fontaine dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'est très rare, il faut un grand entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat même de la part d'un sorcier accompli.

- Effectivement, dit Dumbledore. C'est une élève très douée.

- Je dois avouer que ses résultats en potion sont plus que satisfaisants, dit Rogue à contre cœur.

- La dernière fois que vous aviez dit cela, c'était au sujet de miss Granger !

Rogue grogna à cette dernière phrase de Dumbledore. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle les compliments qu'il a pu faire – même si la plupart du temps il le faisait de manière détournée et à contre cœur. Dumbledore le fixait maintenant avec ce regard qui le caractérisait si bien, et que Rogue ne supportait pas.

- Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose qui vous tracasse cher Severus.

- En effet, dit celui-ci avec un ton calme. Miss Melfing ne semble pas très bien. Elle paraît plutôt pertubée et je pense que cela est dû à sa situation. Elle a l'air de lutter avec elle-même si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Son altercation avec Miss Parkinson semble avoir éveillé son moi profond.

- Cela est certes inquiètant…

- Elle est pâle, elle semble prise de sueur froide et elle frissonne, poursuivit Rogue. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous l'amener avant que les choses ne se dégradent.

- Je vois…, dit Dumbledore songeur. Faites-la entrer, je vous prie Severus.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Harry sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte après lui, et fut surpris de trouver derrière celle-ci une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus sombres qui attendait: Selena Melfing. Il la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Cependant, elle avait l'air un peu malade. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude et elle paraissait fatiguée. De plus ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

« Elle doit avoir quelques problèmes de santé, c'est certainement pour ça que Rogue l'a emmenée voir le directeur. » se dit-il.

Harry décida de ne pas évoquer son état. Mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, il opta, avec un sourire timide, pour un simple :

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il continua à descendre les marches, passant devant la jeune fille. Il compta dix secondes et se retourna pour la regarder une nouvelle fois.

« Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie cette fille » pensa Harry sous le charme.

**________**

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Et sinon, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review ? **__**Ç**__**a motive !**_


	7. De quoi parlentils?

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient au génie de J. sauf ce qui vous semble inconnu.**_

_**Je remercie une fois de plus tous mes lecteurs et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**(N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos réactions, elles sont toutes bienvenues ! ) )**_

Chapitre 7 : De quoi parlent-ils ?

Selena Melfing attendait patiemment devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait croisé Harry Potter quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le trouvait plutôt mignon, elle aurait aimé faire sa connaissance ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre plus sur lui, comme elle l'avait fait avec Hermione Granger. Selena était contente d'avoir trouvé une amie telle qu'Hermione. C'était une fille très sympa et très intelligente. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces idiotes de Serpentard qui ne jugeaient que par le sang et les relations avec la Haute société.

« Franchement, comment pouvait-on encore s'arrêter à ce genre de conneries ! » pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Hermione lui rappelait son meilleur ami de Manhattan. En y repensant bien, tous deux se ressemblaient au niveau caractère, – d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir – ils avaient de nombreux points communs, sauf que Stephen était plutôt taciturne comme garçon et qu'il était constamment de mauvaise humeur sans compter qu'il se fichait éperdument des règlements en tout genre.

« Tout compte fait, ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça ! »

Mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle fasse les présentations un jour. Elle tenait à ce que son meilleur ami face la connaissance de sa première amie à Poudlard. Cette petite pensée fit remonter un sentiment de tristesse chez Selena. Stephen lui manquait énormément. Elle se rappelait de tous leurs bons moments et de tout ce qui faisait de lui un être à part à ses yeux. Son sourire, sa maturité d'esprit, ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient constamment dans les yeux, son regard réprobateur quand elle faisait quelque chose de déplaisant,…et plein d'autres choses encore. Elle l'adorait. A lui au moins, elle aurait pu se confier entièrement, sans cacher quoique ce soit. Il aurait su quoi lui répondre, il aurait su la maîtriser, il aurait su la réconforter. Elle n'aurait pas porté son fardeau toute seule.

« Heureusement qu'on se voit à Noël, songea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ! »

Très vite, Selena fut tirée de ses songes et ramenée à la réalité : rendez-vous chez le directeur, ne passez pas par la case départ, et n'oubliez pas de remercier Rogue. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître le maître des potions. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer tandis qu'il prenait congé laissant la jeune fille et le directeur seuls dans le bureau. Selena fut une fois de plus impressionnée par la décoration de la pièce. Elle était grande et circulaire par endroit. Un mur était totalement recouvert de livres. Le directeur possédait une bibliothèque plus impressionnante que celle de Rogue. De nombreux objets anciens, magiques, remarquables se trouvaient dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ornaient les murs et le plafond du bureau. Il y avait également une armoire à vitre où l'on pouvait apercevoir une magnifique épée dont la poignée était sertie de rubis. Le choixpeau magique qui procédait à la répartition des élèves en chaque début d'année scolaire, se tenait au sommet de l'armoire, inanimé. Dans un coin, il y avait le perchoir du phœnix que possédait Dumbledore. Ce dernier était justement assis à son bureau en bois verni. Des tas d'objets particuliers recouvraient celui-ci, en mouvement ou immobiles.

Lorsque Selena entra dans la pièce, Dumbledore leva les yeux en direction de la jeune fille. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être passée au rayon X. Cela n'arrangeait en rien son état. Elle était fatiguée, exténuée même. Elle avait faim et était prête à bondir sur n'importe quoi. Elle était prise de maux de tête, et se sentait à fleur de peau. La moindre contrariété pourrait la pousser dans ses retranchements. Le directeur lui sourit comme pour l'encourager à approcher.

- Bonsoir Selena, dit-il l'air bienveillant. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec raideur tout en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils face au bureau.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, dit-elle avec sincérité.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué que tu avais eu une petite altercation avec l'une de tes camarades de classe de Serpentard, commença-t-il. Je crois savoir que le professeur Rogue t'a déjà punie. Toutefois, il n'a pas réussi à me donner une version complète des faits. Par conséquent, j'aimerais que tu me la fournisses.

- Je n'ai pas eu envie d'aborder le sujet avec le professeur Rogue, dit-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, alors pourquoi revenir sur cet incident professeur ?

- Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de grave pourtant, objecta-t-il, si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été là, les trois jeunes demoiselles seraient dans un état grave. Il semblerait que tu ais recouru à un sort utilisant un élémentaire d'eau. Il aurait pu être fatal à tes trois camarades. J'aimerais savoir où tu as appris ce sort.

Selena réfléchissait. Elle savait très bien que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer sans une explication complète. Elle était coincée, prise au piège. Elle se sentit obligée de tout lui raconter :

- Je pense que vous connaissez le système de maison de Crystal River, dit-elle capitulant. Les élèves, en fonction de la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent ont des cours sur les éléments de la nature. Je faisais partie de la maison de l'élément eau, j'avais donc un cours supplémentaire sur cet élément. Durant mes heures perdues, je travaillais un peu sur mon affinité. J'ai découvert ce sort dans un des livres que je lisais sur le sujet, je l'ai appris et travaillé pendant des jours et des jours. Maintenant, je le maîtrise parfaitement ainsi que d'autres sorts de ce type.

- Je pense que tu sais que ces sorts sont très complexes et donc d'une grande puissance. Il n'était guerre judicieux de les utiliser comme tu l'as fait.

- Oui je le sais professeur.

- J'accorde cependant dix points à Serpentard pour ce sort prodigieux produit par une élève de sixième année.

- Merci professeur.

- J'attends toujours une réponse à ma question.

Selena fixa le directeur, puis soupira.

- Je me suis lié d'amitié avec une élève de Gryffondor en même année que moi mais dont les parents sont des moldus, raconta-t-elle sachant parfaitement de quoi voulait parler Dumbledore. Cet après-midi, nous avons toutes deux passé un moment ensemble à discuter et à échanger nos opinions sur différents sujets. Or je suppose que vous êtes au courant des rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et des mœurs des Serpentard concernant les sorciers de sang moldu. En rentrant à la Salle Commune des Serpentard après le dîner, poursuivit-elle, je voulais toute de suite aller me coucher. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Pansy Parkinson et de ses deux amies, puisqu'elles m'ont barré la route. Elles ont insulté mon amie parce qu'elle était née de parents moldus. Elles m'ont également insulté, mais je ne me suis pas soumise à leurs règles. Je les ai donc ignorées. Et préférant éviter la bagarre, j'ai tourné les talons et je m'apprêtais à sortir de la Salle Commune même s'il était déjà tard. A ce moment, Parkinson m'a jeté un sort alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Le duel a démarré ainsi.

- Je vois, dit simplement Dumbledore. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

Selena fut désarçonnée par la question. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était au courant de sa situation, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'elle fut surprise par la question. En général, lorsqu'un élève avouait à un professeur s'être battu en duel sans autorisation, celui-ci ne lui demandait pas quand est-ce qu'il avait mangé pour la dernière fois.

- Depuis mardi dernier, répondit-elle cependant. Mais mon ʺdînerʺ a été interrompu car il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, et j'ai préféré rentrer au château.

- Si je comprends bien tu as faim, avança le directeur en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. C'est un sentiment que tu dois connaître car tu auras sûrement à y faire face à l'avenir. Tu dois apprendre à te maîtriser. Je suis sûr que si tu ne te sentais pas si faible en ce moment, tu n'aurais pas cru bon d'utiliser ce sortilège si dangereux face à tes camarades de Serpentard. Tu avais envie d'en finir, alors tu t'es laissée submerger par ta frustration.

- Vous avez certainement raison. Je me sens si fatiguée. Je suis affamée et j'ai tout le temps envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, répliqua-t-elle tendue. Toutes ces odeurs sont merveilleuses et si enivrantes. J'ai tellement peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Tu ne feras de mal à personne Selena.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

- C'est simple, tu as un bon fond.

- Oui mais il y a ces Serpentard qui sont affreux ! Ils ne cessent de se sentir supérieurs aux autres. Ils sont arrogants et invivables. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me contrôler avec tout ces Serpentard qui sont l'incarnation même de tout ce que je déteste ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi que j'ai été envoyée dans cette maison ! s'écria-t-elle énervée des gouttes de sueur perlant sur front.

- Tu traverses un moment difficile, dit doucement Dumbledore, je le comprends parfaitement. Tu fais partie de deux mondes différents et tu dois sans cesse les confronter. Tu atteins ta majorité dans les deux mondes, et tu dois affronter les responsabilités et les changements qui vont avec. Ce n'est pas facile, c'est pourquoi tes parents ainsi que moi-même sommes là pour t'aider. Tu peux également te confier au professeur Rogue, le directeur de ta maison. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend ta situation. Et même s'il ne le montre pas, il sera ravi de te venir en aide.

- Mais pourquoi Serpentard ?

- Peut-être as-tu des qualités que requiert Serpentard qui ne sont pas forcément la prétention ou le mépris de toute personne n'étant pas un Sang-Pur, répondit l'homme un sourire aux lèvres.

Selena se perdit sur les quelques mots du directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? »

- Ce n'est pas simple, dit-elle en un murmure.

- Je sais.

- Hmm…

- Il est tard, ajouta-t-il brusquement retirant ainsi Selena de sa réflexion. Ce soir, tu dormiras à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh te donnera un petit breuvage pour calmer ta faim.

- Merci professeur.

- Passe une bonne nuit, lui dit-il.

- Vous aussi professeur.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et sortit.

Elle resta plantée derrière la porte pendant quelques minutes sans bouger. Mais maintenant, il était temps de regagner l'infirmerie. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et franchit en sens inverse le passage que la gargouille de pierre gardait. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir désert du septième étage. L'infirmerie se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Et bien qu'elle eût un bout de chemin à parcourir, elle prit néanmoins son temps. Elle n'était pas pressée. Elle marchait depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu'elle fut forcée de s'arrêter. Un professeur se tenait debout devant elle avec un air interrogateur.

- Bonsoir Mlle Melfing, dit-il doucement.

- Bonsoir professeur Illywel.

- Que fais-tu à te promener dans les couloirs de l'école à une heure si tardive ? demanda le professeur. Sais-tu que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis longtemps déjà ?

- Oui professeur.

- Alors que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai été amenée chez le professeur Dumbledore et je viens de sortir de son bureau, répondit Selena.

Illywel jaugea la jeune fille de son regard clair. Il était évident qu'elle n'était qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Je croyais qu'il était plus simple et plus rapide d'accéder au cachot de l'autre côté ? reprit-il gentiment.

- En effet professeur, mais moi je vais à l'infirmerie sur ordre du directeur.

- Dans ce cas je vous laisse poursuivre votre chemin, dit-il, mais tâchez de vous dépêcher. Vous ne devriez déjà plus être dans les couloirs mademoiselle.

- Bien professeur.

- Bonsoir miss Melfing.

- Bonsoir professeur Illywel.

Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner tout en souriant.

Selena, elle, poursuivit sa route tranquillement. Elle trouvait le professeur Illywell très bizarre. Il était plutôt à part, et semblait tout comme elle chargé d'un lourd secret. Elle ne prit que très peu de temps pour atteindre sa destination. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh la reçut et s'occupa d'elle immédiatement.

Allongée sur un lit confortable après avoir soulagé sa faim, les paupières de Selena se fermèrent petit à petit, laissant ainsi divaguer son esprit.

_**Alors ? Une review ?**_


	8. Flashback

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'app…pfiou ! Vous connaissez déjà !**_

_**Appréciez **____**…ou pas **____** !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 8 : Flashback

Selena Melfing était assise seule dans le Poudlard Express en route pour sa nouvelle école. Désormais, c'est à Poudlard, l'école de magie britannique, qu'elle passerait sa sixième et sa septième année. Une nouvelle vie débutait. Elle avait laissé derrière elle sa vie américaine et ses amis. Stephen lui manquait déjà. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là avec elle. Mais elle avait également abandonné William, Merope et Lumina à Crystal River. Elle espérait trouver des amis qui soient aussi sympathiques qu'eux. Quand elle repensa à la manière dont ils s'étaient tous rencontrés, elle esquissa un sourire. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait accepté le changement, Selena demeurait quand même mélancolique. Accompagnée de ses parents, elle avait déménagé du loft en plein milieu de Manhattan pour venir habiter dans le manoir Melfing non loin du village sorcier Godric's Hollow, mais tout de même perdu dans une végétation dense et relativement éloigné des autres demeures. Non que ça la déplaise, mais il y avait beaucoup de changements. Elle aimait bien son nouveau décor de vie, elle avait toujours aimé la nature. Simplement il lui fallait du temps pour se faire de nouveaux repères et apprendre à connaître les environs.

L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… D'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit, Poudlard était un endroit aussi mystérieux que magnifique. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs y fait ses études en compagnie de son frère jumeau. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle faisait les quatre cent coups avec lui. Ils étaient connus comme ʺ Melchior et Meliora Melfing, les jumeaux infernaux ʺ. Leur magie était très puissante lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, si bien que leurs professeurs étaient obligés de les séparer pour limiter les catastrophes éventuelles. Meliora Melfing avait passé une des plus belles périodes de sa vie à Poudlard. Concernant Selena, c'était à Crystal River qu'elle avait passé de très belles années. Et elle espérait que cela se poursuivrait à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu interroger sa mère sur l'organisation de l'école, celle avait catégorique refusé de répondre à ses questions prétextant que découvrir l'école par elle-même serait beaucoup plus amusant. Du coup, Selena ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

A travers la vitre du compartiment, elle observait le ciel nuageux laissant prévoir une pluie plus tard dans la soirée. Elle était anxieuse. Elle appréhendait son année, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait à traverser en plus de sa ʺmalédictionʺ comme elle aimait appeler ce petit aspect de sa personnalité. On lui avait expliqué lors de son inscription qu'elle devrait passer par une répartition, un système constitué de quatre maisons représentant les quatre fondateurs de l'école. Elle attendait impatiemment la répartition quoiqu'elle ne sache pas véritablement la différence entre les quatre maisons. Sa mère lui avait parlé de la répartition, mais avait encore une fois refusé de lui donner des précisions sur les caractéristiques de chaque maison. Cette fois-ci, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'influencer ni lui mettre la pression. Elle détestait quand sa mère lui faisait ce genre de chose.

Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait d'avantage, Selena fut tirée de ses pensées par une dispute qui avait lieu dans le couloir.

« Déjà ! » pensa-t-elle. « Ils ne perdent décidément pas de temps les élèves de cette école ! »

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas de nature curieuse, la jeune fille sortit de son compartiment voir ce qu'il en était. A vrai dire, elle s'ennuyait et un peu de divertissement lui ferait du bien. Dans le couloir, quelques élèves semblaient avoir imité Selena et étaient sortis voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient rassemblés autour de cinq garçons. Deux d'un côté, un brun à lunettes et un rouquin, trois de l'autre, un blond à l'air hautain et deux garçons costauds derrière lui. Le brun à lunettes fixait le blond méchamment avec l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Le rouquin, lui, avait sorti sa baguette. Quant au blond, il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et arborait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il devançait les deux autres garçons qui étaient postés comme des garde-du-corps, leur baguette pointée sur le rouquin et le brun.

- Alors le balafré, on semble énervé ? dit le blond un rictus apparaissant sur son visage au teint pâle.

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! répliqua le brun dont les traits étaient déformés par la colère.

- Ton idiot de parrain aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui au lieu d'aller au ministère pour te sauver Potter, continua le blond. Quelle perte de temps ! Il est mort bêtement ! Pour toi en plus…

- Oui mais après la nuit au Ministère, j'ai au moins eu la satisfaction de savoir que ton Mangemort de père était en prison ! rétorqua Potter. Il aura eu ce qu'il méritait depuis bien longtemps !

- Moi au moins il me reste ma mère et mon père est toujours vivant ! s'exclama Malefoy piqué au vif, les bras décroisés.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy ! intervint le rouquin alors les acolytes du blond riaient bêtement.

- Je vais me gêner Weasmoche ! Toi et ta famille dormez toujours dans la même pièce ? ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

- Ron non ! le retint le brun alors que le dénommé Ron tendit d'avantage le bras s'apprêtant à lancer un sort. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Attends je vais lui arranger sa face de future Mangemort ! s'écria le rouquin qui luttait pour se libérer de l'emprise de son ami. Sale Serpentard !

- Tu veux te battre Weasmoche ? Fais attention à ne pas abîmer tes vêtements, tu n'en as déjà pas assez pour tenir une semaine !

Le ton montait de plus en plus. L'air, tendu depuis un bon moment déjà, s'électrifia. Un duel s'anonçait face à cette ambiance si propice. Du moins, c'était ce que Selena pensait.

- Arrête Ron, laisse tomber ! intervint une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux qui venait d'arriver. Ne t'occupe pas de ce que cette fouine de Malefoy dit. Notre famille est peut-être pauvre, mais nos parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts qui tuent des gens innocents. Et puis de toutes façons, on est presque arrivé, mieux vaut aller se changer, finit-elle sans même daigner jeter un regard à Malefoy.

Selena ne resta pas plus longtemps. Elle rentra dans son compartiment et regarda à travers la vitre. Effectivement le château de Poudlard était en vue. La jeune fille à la chevelure rousse avait raison. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une longue robe de sorcier noir, celle qu'on lui avait remise lors de son inscription. Elle referma la valise et enfila la robe. Quelques minutes après, le train s'arrêta. Elle en descendit, suivant le reste des élèves. Elle monta dans une diligence où se trouvaient déjà trois élèves. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Selena demeura silencieuse alors que les autres occupants de la diligence discutaient avec animation sur le festin qui les attendait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au château, la jeune fille suivit le mouvement des autres élèves. Elle atterrit dans un grand hall. Elle remarqua que le château avait un style très médiéval. Alors que tous les élèves grimpaient quelques marches d'escalier pour franchi deux grandes portes en bois. Une femme assez âgée, vêtue d'une longue robe noire avec un foulard au motif écossais lui ceinturant la taille et portant une cape noire, interpela Selena. La femme se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall et lui expliqua que lorsqu'elle entendrait son nom, elle pourrait entrer. Selena patienta donc, seule, devant les portes de la Grande Salle dans laquelle tous les élèves, y compris les première année mis en rang pour l'occasion, étaient déjà rentrés. Quand elle entendit que la répartition des élèves de première année était terminée, la jeune fille aux yeux bleu claire respira une bonne fois. Elle n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la salle du festin. Une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle du directeur Dumbledore annonça son entrée et Selena pénétra dans le Grande Salle. Tous les regards étaient fixés dans sa direction, des murmures s'intensifiaient surtout de la part des garçons. Elle avait l'impression que tous présents dans cette salle, la dévisageaient. Pourtant la jeune fille avança avec assurance, prenant un peu plus confiance à chaque pas – après tout ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se laisser envahir par le stress. Elle arriva au niveau d'un tabouret qui portait un chapeau noir rapiécé et tout chiffonné. Le professeur McGonagall l'incita à s'asseoir sur le tabouret et à mettre le chapeau sur sa tête. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, elle sentit le chapeau remuer. Puis une voix rauque s'éleva, une voix que seule Selena semblait entendre. Elle chercha des yeux d'où celle-ci pouvait bien provenir. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

« Le chapeau parle ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

- Oui jeune fille ! répondit le morceau de tissu.

« Je suis impressionnée »

- Il est vrai que je suis un être exceptionnel !

« Ben dis donc ! Il n'est pas prétentieux du tout ce vieux bout de chiffon ! »

- T'en as déjà vu des chapeaux qui parlent toi ?

« C'est toi qui vas me dire dans quelle maison je vais être envoyée, n'est-ce pas ? »

- En effet. D'ailleurs, je vois que tu as beaucoup de potentiel. Tu es très prometteuse dans beaucoup de domaine. Le choix va être très dur.

« Pourquoi ? »

- Ne sais-tu donc rien des quatre maisons que fondèrent en même temps que Poudlard les quatre illustres fondateurs Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard ?

« Non. »

- Hmmm…jeune ignorante !

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute alors poursuis ! »

- Une grande force de caractère…

« Poursuis je t'ai dit ! »

- Tu as des qualités que requièrent trois des quatre maisons. Serdaigle serait ravi d'avoir ton goût prononcé pour le savoir et la connaissance. Gryffondor apprécierait ton hardiesse et ton courage parmi les siens. Serpentard se ferait un honneur de recevoir dans sa noble maison ta fourberie et ce lourd secret que tu caches en toi…

« Tu es au courant ? »

- Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert sous mes yeux éclairé par une lampe !

« Comment cela se peut-il ? »

- Je ne lis pas que dans les pensées, je lis surtout dans l'âme de ceux qui me porte pour coiffe. Ton âme est très riche…

« Dans quelle maison décides-tu de m'envoyer ? »

- Oh ! Oh ! Serait-ce de l'impatience ?

« C'est que j'ai fait un long voyage, je commence à fatiguer. »

- Hmm…tant de qualités, tant de possibilités…

« Quelle différence y a-t-il entre toutes ces maisons ? »

- Tu le découvriras…

« Je ne sais rien de ces maisons » pensa Selena. « Je ne peux pas t'aider ! »

- Je pense…

« Envoie-moi où tu veux ! » le coupa-t-elle.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…ton secret…ta vision du monde…intéressant… Je serai curieux de voir comment tu évolueras dans cette maison… Tu iras à SERPENTARD ! dit-il en criant le dernier mot.

Des applaudissements provenant de la table de Serpentard encouragèrent Selena à regagner sa nouvelle maison représentée par le vert et l'argent. En passant, elle remarqua que l'un des professeurs qui applaudissaient arborait une mine fière. Selena pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait certainement du directeur de sa nouvelle maison. Il était vêtu tout de noir, couleur dont ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient également. Les Serpentard l'accueillirent un sourire aux lèvres mais quand même un peu froidement. En jetant un coup d'œil aux vert et argent, elle constata qu'ils avaient tous un air hautain et fier. Elle ne savait pas où elle était tombée, mais elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. En baissant la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa robe marquée à présent du blason vert et argent des Serpentard. Il était apparu sur sa robe – comme par magie − une fois que la sentence eut été prononcée. Elle s'assit à leur table alors que le directeur se levait et réclamait le silence.

- Maintenant que la répartition est terminée, je peux souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux anciens élèves de Poudlard ! commença Dumbledore joyeux. Je tiens d'abord à vous informer de l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur au sein du corps pédagogique. Veuillez applaudir le professeur Ephylim Illywel !

Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts dans la Grande Salle alors que les murmures reprenaient ayant tous pour sujet l'étrange allure du professeur aux longs cheveux blancs. Celui-ci s'était levé et s'inclinait à présent en guise de salutation avec un sourire face à la foule des élèves de Poudlard. Il se rassit alors que Dumbledore reprenait son discours.

- Le professeur Illywel occupera le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit-il. Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous rappeler que la Forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite et que tout élève qui sera pris en son sein, se verra affubler d'une lourde sanction. D'autre part, le concierge Argus Rusard m'a chargé de vous dire que les objets en provenance du magasin des jumeaux Weasley sont interdits. Le reste des objets interdits est affiché sur la porte de son bureau.

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Il prit un air grave avant de reprendre son discours.

- A l'heure où nous sommes, le monde sorcier et le monde moldu sont menacés par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dit-il. C'est pourquoi il est de notre devoir de nous rassembler et de former un mur uni pour affronter cette nouvelle menace, quelques soient les différences dont chacun puisse faire preuve. Oui, hélas ! Lord Voldemort est de retour.

A ce nom, plusieurs personnes tressaillirent et de nombreuses personnes posèrent leur regard sur Harry Potter. Dumbledore, quant à lui, balaya l'ensemble de la salle de son regard à rayons X. Il scrutait chacun de ses élèves.

- Unissons-nous, unifions nos forces, dit-il, et nous vaincrons dans l'adversité.

La salle fut plongée dans un profond silence. Beaucoup méditait sur les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées par le directeur de Poudlard. Une minute après, on entendit des applaudissements venant de la table des professeurs. Ceux qui avaient la tête baissée la relevèrent asseyant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les autres s'ajoutèrent à la salve d'applaudissements qui résonna de plus belle entre les murs de la Grande Salle. Selena remarqua que seuls les Serpentard ne manifestaient pas un intérêt pour les paroles du directeur. Très peu applaudissait, et ceux qui le faisaient, semblait le faire pour la forme. Pourtant Selena pensait que les paroles du professeur Dumbledore étaient saines d'esprit et qu'il était tout à fait normal que tout le monde unisse ses forces dans une pareille situation. Mais les Serpentard, eux, ne paraissaient pas concernés. Ils avaient même l'air ennuyé. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit le brun dans le train :

_« …j'ai au moins eu la satisfaction de savoir que ton Mangemort de père se trouvait en prison… »_

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant. La plupart des personnes assises à cette table avait des parents Mangemorts ou du moins qui étaient partisans du Mage noir.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! s'exclama Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé une mine joyeuse.

Selena recentra son attention sur toute la nourriture qui apparaissait à présent sur table. Elle en fut émerveillée. C'est alors que la jeune fille fit un peu plus attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. En face d'elle se trouvait justement le garçon blond qui s'était disputé dans le train avec les deux autres garçons qu'elle chercha des yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table des rouge et or. Ils discutaient avec deux filles, la rousse qui était intervenue dans le train et une fille aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et à l'air sérieux. Selena reporta son attention sur les personnes assises autour d'elle. A gauche du blond, se tenait une fille aux cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle n'avait pas un physique ingrat mais n'était pas non plus une déesse. A droite, il y avait un garçon brun, ses yeux noisette lançaient des regards désintéressés comme si rien ne valait la peine qu'il y porte son attention. Mais il avait tout de même un charme dont Selena était certaine qu'il ne laissait indifférente aucune fille en ce bas monde. Il y avait également les deux garçons costauds du train qui se tenaient en face du blond. Celui-ci posa son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante.

- Un peu barbant ce discours, lui dit-il. Il est temps que ce vieux fou prenne sa retraite !

Les deux gorilles se mirent à ricaner bêtement. Voyant que Selena ne répondait pas, le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée.

- Je me nomme Drago Malefoy, dit-il avec un air supérieur, lui c'est Blaise Zabini, elle, Pansy Parkinson, eux, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, ajouta-t-il en désignant chacun de ses compagnons.

- Selena Melfing, dit-elle à son tour.

- Je ne connais pas ce nom, dit-il lentement, enfin je crois, ça me dit quelque chose mais bon. Tu es une Sang-Pur ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- On est à Serpentard ici, répondit simplement Parkinson un sourire aux lèvres.

Selena ne se sentait pas très à l'aise parmi ses camarades de Serpentard. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais elle avait l'impression que l'année allait être très difficile en leur compagnie. Elle leur sourit alors que le blond la dévisageait avec un air appréciateur.

Pendant tout le reste du dîner, ses nouveaux compagnons discutèrent de leurs vacances tout en critiquant sévèrement divers élèves. Hormis Selena, seul Zabini n'avait que très peu pris part à la conversation, plus concentré sur son dîner. Il ne paraissait pas très bavard. Il était plutôt réservé et gardait ses pensées pour lui. Toutefois, Selena était sure qu'il faisait partie de ces types qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Et bien que Drago Malefoy lui semblât très antipathique, elle préféra réviser son jugement et attendre de les voir évoluer dans leur milieu pour se faire une idée des personnes à qui elle avait à faire.

_**Ça vous a plu ce petit flashback sur l'arrivée de Selena à Poudlard et ses premières impressions ?**_

_**Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le petit dialogue entre le choixpeau magique et notre héroïne !**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !**_

_**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis ouverte à toute critique ! Positive ou négative !**_


	9. Première lettre

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, la fabuleuse romancière !**_

_**Je sais, j'ai tardé. Mais c'était en quelque sorte un coup de gueule. Personne ne me laisse de review pour me dire ce qu'il pense ! Donc j'ai préféré boudé dans mon coin. De toutes les façons, puisque personne n'aime mon histoire, ce n'est pas grave s'il n'y a plus de chapitres suivants, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais plus rester dans mon coin car je vous aime chers lecteurs ! (euh…non c'est pas vrai tout compte fait…j'rigole !)**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture chers lecteurs !**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Première lettre

Allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie plongée dans un silence des plus complets, Selena observait le plafond. Il était comme celui de la Grande Salle, magique. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond et qu'elle observait directement le ciel étoilé. C'était apaisant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son teint avait repris sa couleur d'origine, ses yeux bleus s'étaient éclaircis et paraissaient moins froids, ses frissons s'étaient estompés, et surtout, sa faim s'était apaisée. En clair, elle avait nettement meilleure mine. Et une fois s'être refaite une santé, elle s'était mise à réfléchir sur les derniers événements. La jeune fille en avait convenu qu'elle devait être plus discrète et éviter de se faire remarquer dorénavant. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle s'était désormais mise une bonne partie des Serpentard à dos. C'est pourquoi elle devait faire profil bas. Par ailleurs, avoir recouru à l'_Aquavacuo_ n'avait vraiment pas été très intelligent de sa part. Elle avait sorti une carte de sa manche et donc perdu de l'effet de surprise et de l'originalité. Stephen lui aurait tiré les oreilles s'il savait. Il lui avait toujours dit que moins les gens en savait d'elle, moins ils auraient de raison de se méfier et de lui accorder de l'importance. D'un autre côté, elle se disait que les autres élèves la craindraient un peu après sa démonstration de force, ils la laisseraient peut-être tranquille.

Une fois que les premiers rayons de soleil passèrent à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, Selena se leva, remit ses chaussures et sortit de l'infirmerie sans même prévenir Mrs Pomfresh. Elle n'avait pas envie de renter tout de suite à la salle commune, si bien qu'elle décida de se promener au bord du lac. Et quand neuf heures arriva, alors que tous les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, la jeune fille, elle, prit la direction des cachots pour regagner la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle usa des passages secrets qu'elle avait repérés lors de ces promenades solitaires car elle n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un sur son chemin et encore moins un Serpentard. Pourtant ses vœux ne furent pas exaucés. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à destination, elle croisa en chemin Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Ceux-ci discutaient en marchant mais lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille, ils s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent. La jeune fille en fit de même se tenant prête face à toutes éventualités.

- Tiens, tiens ! Melfing ! s'exclama Malefoy avec son sourire narquois une fois de plus sur ses lèvres. Alors on se promène seule.

- Oui, répondit Selena préférant jouer la carte de la diplomatie.

- Impressionnant ce que tu as fait hier soir, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

- Merci, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas je suis pressée, répliqua-t-elle voulant finir cette conversation au plus vite.

- Attends.

- Écoute le blondinet, commença-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais après ce que j'ai fait à ta copine hier soir, ça ne doit présager rien de bon.

- C'est qu'elle a de la répartie, dit Zabini prenant pour la première fois part à la conversation.

- C'est vrai, approuva Malefoy en dévorant la jeune fille des yeux. Concernant Parkinson, je l'ai jetée hier soir.

- Oui et alors ? En quoi est-ce mon problème vos histoire de couple ou pas couple ? cassa-t-elle d'une traite.

- Je me disais que si tu étais intéressée, toi et moi on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître, proposa-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

- Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps Malefoy ! ricana-t-elle cependant qu'elle continuait son chemin, bousculant le blond au passage puis laissant les deux garçons derrière elle sans même un regard en arrière.

« Quel crétin ce mec ! » pensa-t-elle agacée.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les dortoirs des filles de sixième année, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle décida de profiter de sa solitude. En premier lieu, elle prit une longue douche. Ensuite, elle prit un livre sur les sortilèges informulés qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle commença sa lecture mais une demi-heure après s'interrompit pour faire une pause. Levant les yeux vers le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua une enveloppe fixée où son nom et son prénom étaient écrits en lettres d'or. Curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle la prit et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Elle en sortit un parchemin qu'elle déplia soigneusement puis en commença la lecture.

_Chère Selena,_

_Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais moi je te connais. Nous faisons tous deux partie de la même école. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas un pervers qui t'épie, juste un garçon un peu trop timide pour t'approcher. Me prendras-tu peut-être pour un abruti, cependant je suis juste un garçon qui exprime ses sentiments sur un parchemin. Les sentiments si forts soient-ils peuvent pousser n'importe quelle personne à commettre n'importe quel acte. J'aimerais en apprendre plus à ton sujet quoique je crois savoir quel genre de fille tu es. Seulement, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à me dévoiler à toi. J'espère seulement que tu réfléchiras à ces quelques mots._

_Toi, belle jeune fille_

_Dont les prunelles brillent,_

_Au sourire tendrement plaisant,_

_Aux cheveux resplendissant,_

_Tu remplis mon cœur_

_De ce doux bonheur._

_X l'inconnu amoureux_

Selena n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était ébahie.

« Décidément, il ne m'arrive que de drôles de choses ces temps-ci ! » s'exclama-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes sur l'identité de l'expéditeur de la lettre.

« Mais qui peut bien m'avoir écrit cette lettre ? » se demanda la jeune fille. « En tout cas c'est très mignon. Il faut avoir de l'audace pour envoyer une lettre à une fille qu'on aime. Mais il faut surtout être sacrément timide pour ne pas oser approcher la fille qu'on aime et lui envoyer une lettre à la place. »

Elle regarda la lettre encore une fois. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. C'était si soudain, si inattendu. Elle opta finalement pour une petite conversation avec Hermione. Elle voulait l'avis de la brune pour deux raisons : premièrement c'était une fille, deuxièmement elle éprouvait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle se vêtue rapidement d'un jean sombre moldu et d'un tee-shirt noir simple. Elle prit sa jolie sacoche _lacoste_ noire en provenance des magasins moldus.

« Faut pas croire, mais il y a vraiment de trucs sympas chez les moldus ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Selena y fourra la lettre, une plume, un encrier et un morceau de parchemin ainsi que quelques bonbons. Elle quitta le dortoir puis passa le mur d'accès à la salle commune. Une fois dehors, elle sortit le parchemin de sa sacoche et y inscrivit quelques mots à l'aide de la plume et de l'encrier qu'elle avait également emportés. La tâche terminée, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa chaussette – c'était bizarre mais elle aimait bien la ranger là – et pointa le morceau de parchemin qui se transforma en petite fusée (_**nda**__ : malgré mes 17 ans, j'aime bien les petites fusées ainsi que toutes sortes de pliages en papier, que voulez-vous ? j'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant !_). Puis en un autre coup de baguette magique, la fusée vola à toute vitesse pour atteindre sa destination. Pendant ce temps, Selena se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à sa nouvelle amie.

_Salut Hermione,_

_C'est Selena. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler de toute urgence. C'est beaucoup trop effarant pour que ça puisse attendre. Rejoins-moi sur le même arbre que hier aussi vite que tu peux. Je t'y attendrai._

_A tout à l'heure._

_Selena_

Harry, Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondor après avoir petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, lorsque leur marche fut interrompue par une petite fusée volante. Celle-ci vola devant les yeux d'Hermione et se mit à faire de petits tours au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Et quand elle tendit ses mains, la fusée se posa et devint inanimée. Elle la regarda et sourit. Puis elle déplia le parchemin à l'abri des regards de Ron et de Harry qui l'observaient à l'affût de la moindre réaction. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione releva la tête et dit aux garçons :

- Euh…les garçons, j'ai des choses à faire. On se voit plus tard !

Puis elle tourna les talons laissant ses amis bouche bée, seuls dans le couloir. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry étonné et un peu…en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait là ? Tu crois qu'elle a un petit ami ? Et pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit concernant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin ?

- J'en sais rien, dit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis Ron, si ça nous regardait, Hermione nous en aurait parlé.

- Mouais ! grogna-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Aller viens !

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Selena attendait déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes à l'ombre sous l'arbre. Soudain, elle vit Hermione arriver en courant. Elle fit un large sourire à Selena, laquelle lui répondit par une mine resplendissante, ce qu'Hermione ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer :

- Ben dis donc, tu as bien meilleure mine que hier !

- Oh ! Je me suis juste un peu reposée, dit Selena étonnée qu'Hermione ait remarqué son piteux état de la veille.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- J'ai trouvé une lettre dans mon lit, raconta-t-elle en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. C'est une déclaration d'amour.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione ébahie.

- Attends, lis-la, lui dit Selena en tendant à la jeune fille le morceau de parchemin.

Hermione le prit et lut silencieusement. Son visage prit différentes expressions telles l'étonnement, la compassion,… Après quelques minutes, Hermione releva la tête et regarda Selena :

- C'est trop mignon !

- C'est ce que je me suis dite.

- Mais c'est maladroit.

- J'ai pensé exactement la même chose !

- Celui qui a écrit cette lettre doit sacrément être timide !

- Oui mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Tu ne le connais pas, par contre lui si, conseilla Hermione. Il t'enverra sûrement une autre lettre. Laisse-le se dévoiler, puis après tu essayeras de le contacter.

- Tu as raison.

- Et puis…si il te plaît, ça te fait une touche ! ajouta Hermione sur un ton coquin.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent toutes deux à rire.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Harry volait sur son Éclair de Feu en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny qui les avait rejoints alors que les deux garçons sortaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le brun à lunettes était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, une fois de plus. Il se sentait bien sur un balai, volant à toute vitesse, le vent fouettant son visage. Cette sensation de liberté envahissait ton son être chaque fois qu'il quittait la terre ferme. Il était dans cet état de planage total comme chaque fois qu'il voyait la magnifique ténébreuse aux yeux bleus. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre et se demanda quelle avait été sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. En effet, il avait utilisé une plume changeuse d'écriture qu'il avait acheté dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Après le match contre Serpentard, il lui écrirait une deuxième lettre. Cette fois-ci, il lui donnerait la possibilité de lui répondre. Et avec un peu de chance, ils feraient assez connaissance pour que Selena accepte de le rencontrer. Si alors l'occasion s'en présenterait, il pourrait peut-être lui proposer de sortir avec lui.

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans ses profonds songes par Ginny qui l'interpela. Celle-ci fonçait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta in extremis devant Harry dans un grand dérapage aérien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Rien…heu…j'admirais le paysage.

- Mouais mouais…c'est ça…, dit Ginny en regardant Harry d'œil soupçonneux.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

- Sinon…j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais battue en duel avec Parkinson dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dit Hermione sur un ton embrassé, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Ma parole ! tout le monde est au courant ?

- On est à Poudlard ici, les nouvelles vont vite.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et c'était à cause de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Selena regarda Hermione. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et paraissait très gênée. Selena avait compris. Hermione avait dû apprendre que c'était parce qu'elle traînait avec elle que Selena avait eu des problèmes. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus soupira.

- Hermione, dit-elle, oui c'est vrai que je me suis battue contre Parkinson parce qu'elle m'a cherché des pics à ton sujet. Mais ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé de défendre mes opinions. Je trouve parfaitement injuste la façon dont les Serpentard traitent les autres élèves. Tout ne se fait pas en fonction du sang qui coule dans nos veines ou du nombre de personnes influentes que notre famille fréquente. C'est totalement bête tous ces préjugés.

- Ouais tu as raison, dit une Hermione souriante qui avait relevé les yeux. Il n'empêche que tu as dû avoir des ennuis.

- Je vais juste apprendre à connaître mon directeur de maison tous les soirs de la semaine !

- Tu as été collée ! Mais j'ai entendu dire que Parkinson n'avait pas été punie !

- Que veux-tu ! Mais bon, je pense surtout que c'est parce que c'est moi qui ai gagné le duel !

- Dans ce cas tu remets une raclée à Parkinson quand tu veux ! Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler que je vienne te prêter main forte !

Les deux filles se regardèrent, et puis tout d'un coup, elles éclatèrent de rire. Après un moment d'hilarité et de plaisanterie en tout genre sur Pansy Parkinson, les filles se stoppèrent. Elles étaient toutes rouges. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et observa les oiseaux voler. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Selena qui semblait subitement avoir été éclairée par une quelconque pensée.

- Hermione !

- Oui ? dit Hermione qui sursauta face à cette excitation de sa camarade.

- J'avais complètement oublié de te dire ! continua la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Hier, après t'avoir quittée, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as souhaité.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai souhaité ?

- Tu as dit vouloir visiter Crystal River et découvrir l'école.

- Ah oui !

- Ben hier soir, comme je te disais, sur le chemin des cachots, j'ai eu une idée. Et si on faisait un échange inter-école ?

- Quoi ?

- L'idée est de rassembler pendant deux semaines les sixième année de chaque école de sorcellerie à Crystal River, enfin celles qui participent au projet. Je suis sure que la direction de Crystal River serait d'accord. En plus, crois-moi, il y a largement la place pour ce genre d'événement à Crystal River.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Hermione qui semblait adorer l'idée de son amie. Il faudrait soumettre le projet au professeur Dumbledore. Lui proposer un dossier bien construit et sérieux, donnerait plus de chance à notre requête d'être accédée.

- Je pense aussi. Mais surtout, il faut faire ça au plus vite. Si le directeur est d'accord, il faudra beaucoup de préparation.

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors quand est-ce qu'on s'y met ?

- Ça te dit entre midi et deux ? demanda Selena. Pour le déjeuner, on aura qu'à demander aux elfes de maison de nous préparer quelque chose !

- D'accord.

Hermione s'allongea dans l'herbe, regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel et sourit.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? interrogea Selena avec un air perplexe.

- Disons que ça fait bizarre de tenir une conversation avec une fille, répondit Hermione qui commença à rire. Habituellement, avec Ron et Harry, la conversation tourne autour de Quidditch, de bonbons, de farces et attrapes, de nourriture et de Quidditch.

- Je vois, dit Selena qui semblait compatir. Ron et Harry sont le rouquin et le brun à lunettes, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'excuses mais ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que je suis là, et je n'arrive toujours pas à retenir qui est qui !

- T'en fais pas, ça viendra.

- J'espère bien !

- Et si on allait déjeuner ? proposa Hermione dont le ventre commençait à gargouiller. J'ai un peu faim en fait.

- D'accord, acquiesça Selena en se moquant de Hermione.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Hermione s'assit en face de Ron et Harry, un grand sourire rayonnant son visage, et commença à se servir de la nourriture. Une cuillère de purée de pomme de terre, des carottes, des haricots verts et deux bons pilons frits de poulet se disposaient dans son assiette. La Gryffondor allait porter la première fourchette à sa bouche, quand Ron remarquant enfin sa présence lâcha :

- Où étais-tu ?

- Salut à toi aussi, répliqua Hermione exaspérée du comportement du rouquin.

- Non sérieux ! T'as disparu toute la matinée ! Où t'étais passée ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir Ron, répondit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir, j'étais avec une amie.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je fréquente qui je veux et tu n'as pas forcément besoin de le savoir ! rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant avant de reprendre son déjeuner et d'ignorer Ron.

« Et voilà ! C'est reparti ! » pensa Harry qui en avait marre de leurs continuelles disputes.

Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'un fasse la tête à l'autre. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue entre les deux amis, et c'était souvent Harry qui en faisait les frais. A chaque fois, il était obligé de temporiser la situation pour que ça ne dégénérait pas trop. Si bien qu'il se retrouvait pris entre deux partis. Mais ce qui inquiétait d'avantage le jeune homme, c'était que souvent le comportement de son ami était à l'origine de tous ces échanges tumultueux. Harry, lui-même, avait du mal à supporter Ron. Il devait souvent faire preuve de patience et prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Dans un sens, il comprenait Hermione. Sauf que la situation était bien pire pour elle. Son ami surveillait constamment les faits et gestes de la jeune fille, se comportant comme un père ou un frère trop protecteur envers elle. Il était avec elle autoritaire et insupportable. Harry s'expliquait cela par le fait que son ami avait certainement des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Il avait notamment pu l'observer durant ces trois derniers mois. Chaque fois que Hermione discutait avec un garçon, Ron pestait. Chaque fois que Hermione parlait garçon avec Ginny, Ron se renfrognait. Et chaque fois que Hermione mentionnait Victor Krum avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance amicale, Ron s'énervait. Le jeune Weasley était tout simplement jaloux de toute personne de sexe masculin qui entrait en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre avec Hermione. Et celle-ci en était tellement affectée que cela peinait Harry, car tout comme Ron, Hermione était sa meilleure amie.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Selena s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Elle se servit de la salade de pâtes ainsi qu'un morceau de poulet frit. Elle adorait ça. Elle allait porter à sa bouche la première fourchette de son déjeuner, lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle cette voix trainante et pleine de mépris. Elle la reconnut toute de suite. C'était celle de Drago Malefoy.

« Ma parole ! Il me suit ! » s'indigna-t-elle silencieusement. « C'est du harcèlement ! »

- Écartez-vous ! Je veux m'asseoir près de cette jolie jeune fille ! fit-il sèchement aux Serpentard à côté de Selena. Alors Melfing ça va ? reprit-il doucement en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Laisse-moi déjeuner en paix Malefoy ! répliqua la jeune fille sans même jeter un regard au blond.

Elle reprit sa fourchette et commença à manger. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy se servait une salade. Une fois ceci fait, il continua sur sa lancée alors que Selena faisait preuve de tout son désintérêt.

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? fit-elle commençant petit-à-petit à perdre patience.

- Je voudrais t'inviter à une petite soirée privée entre Serpentard demain soir, dit-il doucereusement. Et, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes. Ça me ferait très plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir ? répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

- Toutes les filles ont envie de me faire plaisir et très nombreuses sont celles qui aimeraient que je leur fasse une telle proposition, répondit-il avec fierté.

- Tu n'as qu'à le leur demander au lieu de te contenter de moi ! rétorqua Selena un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- C'est ta présence que je veux, pas celle des autres filles, dit-il un peu déstabilisé.

- Dommage pour toi, je suis collée toute la semaine à cause de ta petite amie !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Parkinson n'est plus ma petite amie.

- Pauvre d'elle ! ironisa-t-elle.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva de table laissant Drago Malefoy seul avec lui-même. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. En chemin, ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Pansy Parkinson qui lui lança un regard haineux avant de la toiser.

« Et ben dis donc ! » s'exclama Selena intérieurement. « Un mec qui me veut sur son tableau de chasse, une ennemie qui me voue une haine incomparable et une semaine de retenue. Tout ça en un week-end ! ».

_**

* * *

**_

Alors ? Vous avez apprécié ? Faites-moi part de vos réactions en me laissant une petite review !


	10. Gryffondor vs Serpentard

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclaimer : Dois-je vraiment le répéter ?**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai reçu vos reviews ! Je suis très touchée. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews par message perso à partir de ce chapitre. C'est vrai, après tout je vous le dois bien. Merci encore chers lecteurs !**_

_**Ensuite, je suis à peu près sûre que je vous dois de longues excuses pour cette longue attente. Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dégoutés. Le rythme de poste devrait être tous les quinze jours voir moins à partir de maintenant. Donc voilà !**_

_**Pour terminer, je remercie Alex, mon fanfictain assistant (vas-y rougis !).**_

_**Bon, c'est finit le blabla ! Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture fanficteur !**_

Chapitre 10 : Gryffondor vs Serpentard

La semaine passa très rapidement, si bien que le deuxième samedi du mois d'Octobre arriva. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel samedi. Ce samedi, en particulier, se tenait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison à Poudlard. Ce samedi voyait s'affronter deux maisons rivales depuis la nuit des temps sur le terrain de vol. Le vert contre le rouge. Le sournois contre le hardi. Le serpent contre le lion. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Tout au long de la semaine, des joueurs de ces deux équipes faisaient des allers-retours à l'infirmerie comme à chaque période d'avant match entre les deux maisons. Chaque équipe cherchait à déstabiliser l'autre. On assistait à des humiliations en tout genre. Des sorts qui sortaient dont on ne sait où frappaient des joueurs. Les moqueries s'intensifiaient et l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure que la semaine prenait fin. Le cœur n'était plus au travail scolaire. Même les professeurs semblaient affectés par le match. On entendait de temps à autres les deux directeurs des maisons rivales se jeter des pics. Tout au long de la semaine, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence. Mais le grand jour tant attendu, que ce soit par les élèves, les professeurs, le personnel de l'école, était enfin là.

En cette matinée ensoleillée au beau ciel bleu parsemé de fins nuages blancs, Harry et tous ses coéquipiers de Gryffondor étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Ron était le seul qui ne mangeait pas. Avant chaque match, il était tellement stressé que même la nourriture ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur son angoisse. Harry connaissant le problème de son ami tenta de le rassurer :

- Aller Ron ! Tout va bien se passer.

- J'en suis pas sûr Harry. Et si je laissais passer des balles ?

- Ron, on s'est entraîné. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, nous savons tous de quoi tu es capable. Tu es un bon joueur. Je ne te le dis pas seulement en tant qu'ami, mais aussi en tant que capitaine.

Hermione, qui était également présente, essaya d'aider Harry dans sa tentative.

- Écoute Ron, dit-elle, je suis persuadée que tu feras des étincelles aujourd'hui.

Ron releva la tête et son visage s'illumina un peu aux quelques mots de Hermione.

- Tu as raison Hermione, répondit le rouquin un sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez tous les deux raisons.

- Aller mon vieux ! Mange maintenant ! l'encouragea Harry.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle allait aux vestiaires pour se préparer car le match débuterait à treize heures, et il était déjà presque onze heures. Hermione, quant à elle, voulait retrouver Selena avant de rejoindre les gradins. Elle sortit également de la Grande Salle, mais resta dans ses alentours, le temps d'envoyer un message à son amie. Elle retira un gallion de sa poche et donna deux coups de baguette dessus. Hermione et Selena se servait du moyen de communication que l'Armée de Dumbledore utilisait l'année passée. Certes les fusées en papier étaient mignonnes et rapides mais les gallions étaient discrets et immédiats. Les deux filles avaient donc convenu que ce moyen était mieux. De plus, Selena avait été impressionnée par l'ingéniosité de Hermione et avait trouvé ces gallions de communication remarquables lorsque la brune les lui avait présenté.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Selena s'était levée tôt ce matin-là. Du coup, elle était allée prendre son petit déjeuner assez tôt. Elle était à présent assise dans la salle commune des Serpentard en train de lire un bouquin que Hermione lui avait prêté. Mais sa tranquillité fut interrompue par Drago Malefoy. Une fois de plus.

« Bah tiens ! Ça faisait deux jours qu'il me laissait tranquille » se dit-elle agacée. « Quel record ! »

- Bonjour Melfing, dit-il de cette voix suave qu'il empruntait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait et qu'elle détestait tant.

- Bonjour Malefoy, répondit-elle froidement sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je suppose que tu es courant du match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor ?

- Oui.

- Je suis attrapeur, poursuivit-il fièrement toujours sur le même ton. Et ce serait cool si tu venais voir comment je mets une raclée à Potter et à ces ratés de Gryffondor.

- Ah oui ?

- J'aimerais que tu viennes au match et que tu m'encourages.

A cette phrase, il s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel était installée la jeune fille. Il avait baissé le ton, avait rapproché son visage de celui de Selena et avait caressé la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva ses yeux qui vinrent se plonger dans ceux de Malefoy, et dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Moi j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille. Mais malheureusement, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi ? dit un Malefoy humilié mais qui ne le laissait pas paraître.

- Ote ta main de ma figure blondinet, répliqua durement Selena en un murmure.

Malefoy retira sa main et se leva. Il regarda la jeune fille, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- A plus tard belle Serpentard.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle le regarda rejoindre ses coéquipiers et sortirent de la salle commune. C'est à ce moment que sa poche vibra quelque peu. Elle savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Elle retira donc le petit objet rond et légèrement chaud de sa poche et l'inspecta. Sur le gallion était inscrit : ʺ_Grande Salle, maintenant_ʺ.

« C'est trop cool ce truc ! » s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée.

A vrai dire, ça faisait cinq jours qu'elle se répétait cela – depuis que Hermione avait ramené le gallion. Elle remonta dans les dortoirs qui n'étaient pas vides. En effet, Selena y trouva Parkinson et ses copines, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Depuis leur bagarre et le fait qu'elle se soit faite larguée par Drago Malefoy, Parkinson ne lui adressait plus la parole, ne faisait plus attention à elle. La seule qu'elle se contentait de faire était de lui lancer des regards noirs. Même que si les regards pouvaient tuer, Selena serait morte cent fois déjà.

Selena prit sa sacoche sur son bureau et vérifia que tout s'y trouvait : le faux gallion, un morceau de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre, son couteau suisse, des bonbons.

« Hmmm…des suçacides ! Je vais vous manger en deux temps trois mouvements ! » s'écria-t-elle intérieurement, un filet imaginaire de bave s'échappant du coin de sa bouche. « Heureusement que Hermione n'aime pas ceux-là, je n'aurais pas à lui en proposer ! »

La jeune fille se changea également. Vu le beau soleil qui lui souriait à travers la fenêtre, elle opta pour un bermuda noir et un haut blanc à dentelle noire. Une fois terminée, elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était déjà onze heures et quart, Hermione devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment. Elle la trouva justement assise dans les escaliers à proximité de la Grande Salle. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut Hermione !

- Oh Selena ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Un peu fatiguée, répondit Hermione qui semblait toute excitée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

- C'est bon je l'ai fini !

- Tu quoi ?

- Je l'ai fini ! Je l'ai fini !

- Mais c'est génial !

Toute la semaine, Hermione et Selena avaient travaillé sur leur projet d'échange inter-école. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittées la veille, il ne restait plus qu'à finir la projection. Hermione avait alors dit à Selena qu'elle s'en chargeait. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus comprenait mieux pourquoi son amie avait de petits cernes sous les yeux.

- Alors quand est-ce qu'on présente notre projet au professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Selena contente que Hermione ait fini le projet.

- Vu qu'il y a le match de Quidditch, je ne pense pas que ce sera aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione songeuse. Le mieux serait demain.

- Oui on fera ça comme ça ! approuva Selena.

- Sinon, ça te dit d'aller voir le match de Quidditch ? proposa Hermione souriante. Harry et Ron vont jouer. Et il faut que je les soutienne !

- Oui mais moi je supporterais Drago et les Serpentard !

Les deux jeunes filles se tirèrent la langue puis prirent le chemin du terrain de vol tout en continuant leur conversation.

- Alors il te harcèle toujours ? questionna Hermione avec taquin.

- Ouais, soupira Selena découragée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser de ce prétentieux crétin. J'ai pourtant tout essayé ! Je lui ai fait comprendre gentiment, méchamment, avec indifférence et mépris, que je ne voulais pas de lui. J'ai décliné toutes ses invitations. J'ai même fichu une raclée à sa copine.

- C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il te veut, dit Hermione qui avait écouté le désespoir de son amie. Tu as vaincu en duel son ex petite amie accompagnée de ses deux teignes de copines, tu lui résistes, tu as du caractère et tu ne te laisses pas faire. Je pense que cela conforte Malefoy. Il te veut toi pour se montrer qu'il est le meilleur. C'est un jeu pour lui.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi ? risqua Selena.

- Qui ? Malefoy ? Amoureux ? répliqua Hermione en éclatant d'un rire dépourvu d'humour. Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux des filles, il les drague, les met dans son lit puis les jette. Franchement, je ne vois que l'explication que je t'ai donnée. Tu n'es pour lui qu'une nouvelle attraction.

- En tout cas, c'est un vrai pot de colle ce mec !

- Pauvre de toi !

- Il est mignon mais c'est un abruti. Et puis je me demande si…

- Attends ! s'exclama Hermione surprise. Ne me dis pas que tu penses que c'est lui – la jeune fille baissa le ton – _X l'inconnu amoureux_ ?

- Oui mais en y réfléchissant bien, dit Selena, le garçon de la lettre disait être timide au point de ne pas vouloir m'approcher.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Malefoy ! fit remarquer Hermione renforçant le dernier point de Selena. En plus, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Donc on élimine Malefoy !

- Non mais tu t'imagines cette fouine écrire des vers ?

- Ouais ce serait trop comique ! Monsieur-je-vaux-mieux-que-tout-le-monde !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient arrivées au terrain de vol dont les gradins se remplissaient petit à petit. Selena remarqua qu'il y avait cinq gradins : quatre représentant les maisons de Poudlard et un qui était attribué aux professeurs et personnel de l'école. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit qu'elles se verraient plus tard. C'est sur ces derniers mots de la jeune fille que Selena et Hermione se séparèrent.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

- Bienvenue à tous pour le premier match de l'année opposant les abominables Serpentard contre les sympathiques Gryffondor ! cria un garçon aux cheveux blonds-roux bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

D'après le blason qu'arborait sa robe, il appartenait à Poufsouffle. La maturité de sa voix et de son visage laissait penser qu'il devait être en septième année. Et visiblement le statut de commentateur sportif lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne tenait pas en place. De plus, il ne manifestait pas une grande impartialité, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer le professeur McGonagall assise juste derrière lui.

- Mr Trager ! cria-t-elle. Vous êtes censé vous montrer impartial !

- Oui professeur ! répondit-il cependant qu'il reprenait de plus belle. Public, faites une ovation aux joueurs de Gryffondor – il les présenta un à un alors qu'ils défilaient en faisant quelques signes de main. Voici les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe rouge et or ! Ginny Weasley ! Katie Bell ! Paul Vergens ! Maintenant les deux batteurs ! Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote ! Accueillez le gardien Gryffondor, Ron Weasley ! Et enfin, le capitaine et attrapeur ! Je nomme, Harry Potter !

A son nom, la tribune des Gryffondor explosa de cris, suivie par celles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui eux aussi supportaient les Gryffondor. Puis l'équipe des Serpentard fit son entrée et les clameurs diminuèrent en volume. Seule la tribune de Serpentard se faisait entendre. Trager fit une brève présentation en y mettant une bonne dose de mauvaise volonté :

- Et maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard. Crabbe, Goyle, Tinger, Felton, Newirlus, Malefoy, Urquhart. Voila c'est fait! Maintenant attention, le match va commencer! C'est parti! hurla-t-il une fois que Mrs Bibine eut donné le signal.

Les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Bientôt on ne vit plus que des traînés rouges ou vertes dans le aires. Harry s'était désintéressé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de trouver le Vif d'or. Pourtant il entendit quand même le commentateur crier que Ginny s'était emparée du Souafle et qu'elle fonçait vers les buts adverses en compagnie de Katie et de Paul. Quelques minutes après, des cris retentirent du côté des Gryffondor annonçant alors à Harry que les poursuiveurs de son équipe venaient de marquer un but. Ce qui fut confirmé par le Poufsouffle :

- Gryffondor ouvre le score avec un magnifique but de Paul Vergens !

Harry se félicita de l'avoir recruté. Il était en cinquième année comme Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait emmené aux essais. C'était un excellent poursuiveur. Il accomplissait des acrobaties spectaculaires lors de ses tirs. En plus il était très sympa.

« Bravo Paul ! » se dit Harry. « C'est à mon tour maintenant de bouger ! »

Il fit le tour du terrain, s'arrêtant parfois lorsqu'il avait cru voir la petite balle dorée. Cela faisait une heure déjà que le match s'éternisait et Gryffondor menait de peu : soixante dix à cinquante. Le jeu des Serpentard devenait plus actif. Les vert et argent menaçaient de prendre la tête.

- Ces perfides serpents viennent de marquer un nouveau but ! s'écria Trager outré. Mais que fait Ron Weasley ? Oh mince alors ! Il semblerait qu'en essayant d'éviter le Cognard que lui envoyait Goyle, il ait pris celui que lui envoya Crabbe ! C'est répugnant ! Il n'y a donc pas de justice ? Mais que fait l'arbitre ? Il a de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ou quoi ?

- Trager ! Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter un professeur ! hurla McGonagall folle de rage.

- Excusez-moi professeur ! dit-il avant de se reporter au match. Weasley a repris ses esprits et est à nouveau devant ses buts. De l'autre côté du terrain, la fille Weasley vient de marquer un nouveau but ! cria le Poufsouffle sous les huées des Serpentard. Hé oui les gars ! C'est pas de ma faute si votre gardien est nul !

Trager se baissa de justesse pour éviter un sort qu'un élève de Serpentard lui avait envoyé.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu ! s'exclama-t-il pendant que McGonagall retirait vingt points à Serpentard. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux attrapeurs sont en mouvement ! On dirait qu'ils ont repéré le Vif d'or. Ils sont maintenant côte-à-côte et foncent à toute vitesse.

Harry avait enfin repéré la petite balle ailée. Et l'attrapeur de Serpentard également au grand damne de Harry. Il fonça à toute vitesse se penchant de plus en plus sur le manche de son balai. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Malefoy. Tous deux étaient à présent côte à côte. Malefoy essayait de le déstabiliser par quelques coups d'épaule.

- Laisse tomber le balafré, dit narquoisement le blond, tu n'arriveras pas à attraper cette balle.

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! rétorqua Harry les yeux rivés sur le Vif d'or.

- Casse-toi Potter ! T'es qu'un perdant !

- Tu parles trop Malefoy !

Harry accéléra, suivi de près par le blond. Les deux jeunes hommes fonçaient vers la tribune des professeurs. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques petits mètres de la balle dorée. Et puis soudain, alors que Malefoy ayant pris peur avait brusquement ralenti, Harry avait continué sa course et avait percuté les gradins professoraux. Des cris retentirent, des professeurs affolés s'étaient écartés, des morceaux de bois volèrent en éclats, mais il l'avait. Harry avait…

- Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla Trager à travers le mégaphone magique. Le match est fini et Gryffondor est vainqueur !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie explosa du côté de la tribune des Gryffondor pendant que McGonagall, Illywel et Dumbledore s'approchaient de Harry couvert de débris.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit McGonagall inquiète.

- Non ! répliqua brusquement Illywel. Il ne faut surtout pas le bouger tout de suite. Laissez-moi d'abord regarder.

Il se rapprocha de Harry et l'examina à l'aide de quelques formules magiques prononcées à voix basse. Après quelques coups d'œil, il se redressa un peu de manière à ce que son visage soit face à celui du jeune homme.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- On a gagné les Serpentard ! dit faiblement Harry avec une esquisse de sourire en montrant le Vif d'or coincé entre ses doigts.

- Physiquement parlant ?

- Je ne sens plus mon bras gauche, répondit le brun à lunettes.

- Hmm…je vois, marmonna le professeur en regardant de plus près.

Il se releva et se tourna vers le directeur d'un air grave.

- Il a deux ou trois côtes cassées et un morceau de bois planté dans son bras gauche, annonça-t-il cependant que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était rassemblée autour de la tribune. Je peux le transporter à l'infirmerie.

- Faites donc Ephylim, dit Dumbledore doucement mais avec une certaine puissance dans la voix.

Le professeur de DCFM prit le balai de Harry, grimpa dessus, et murmura une incantation. Harry s'éleva alors dans les airs et fut doucement posé sur un brancard qui était apparu après un coup de baguette magique. Illywel prit son envol, sa baguette pointée sur Harry qui lévitait devant lui. Il vola en direction du château escorté par les coéquipiers de Harry.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans l'infirmerie autour du lit de l'attrapeur Gryffondor quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement laissant apparaître une Hermione totalement affolée.

- Oh mon Dieu Harry ! s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

- Calme-toi Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Ginny. Il va bien. Mrs Pomfresh l'a rafistolé.

- Et puis ce n'est comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude ! s'exclama le blessé en un sourire.

- Comment ça va ? demanda la brune qui s'était calmée mais qui demeurait tout de même inquiète.

- Mrs Pomfresh a réparé mes côtes cassées, répondit Harry sur son lit de malade, et concernant mon bras, elle a retiré le morceau de bois et à refermer la blessure. Mais selon elle, il devrait me faire mal pendant deux ou trois jours.

- Tant mieux alors, soupira Hermione rassurée.

- Hermione, dit Harry se moquant de la réaction de son amie, en première année j'ai avalé le Vif d'or. En deuxième année, Lockhart m'a enlevé tous les os du bras après me l'être fait fracturer. En troisième année, j'ai fait une chute de plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je n'aime pas le Quidditch ! répliqua Hermione avec un sourire ironique.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils restèrent à discuter de leur première victoire de l'année face à Serpentard qui plus est, et du vol plané mémorable de Harry dans la tribune des professeurs. Malheureusement, l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, vint chasser tout le monde prétextant que Harry avait besoin de se reposer.

**ʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚʚ**

Le lendemain, Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie pour fêter dignement la victoire de la veille avec tous les Gryffondor qui le félicitèrent dès son arrivée dans la salle commune. L'après-midi, Hermione s'éclypsa pour aller rejoindre Selena dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Selena s'y trouvait déjà.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- On fait comment pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore ? interrogea Selena qui semblait avoir réfléchi à la question.

- On demande à un professeur, dit simplement Hermione.

- Bon ben on va voir le professeur Rogue ?

- Quoi ? T'es malade ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Hermione la regarda avec des gros yeux et une mine qui voulait tout dire.

- Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde, capitula Selena. Mais il ne faut pas croire, il est sympa Rogue. J'ai passé une semaine de retenues avec lui et il n'est pas si terrible que ça !

- Si tu le dis, fit Hermione pas très convaincue. On a qu'à aller voir McGonagall.

Hermione entraîna à sa suite Selena jusqu'au bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Elles frappèrent à la porte et attendirent que le professeur les invite à entrer. Ce qui ne se fit pas tarder. La sorcière écossaise était assise à son bureau. Visiblement, elle corrigeait des copies.

- Bonjour professeur, dirent les deux jeunes filles en chœur.

- Miss Melfing ? Miss Granger ? dit McGonagall en relevant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Nous aimerions voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hermione poliment.

- Est-ce si important pour que vous en parliez au professeur Dumbledore ? questionna la sorcière en observant ses deux élèves de sixième année.

- Oui professeur, répondit cette fois-ci Selena.

- Bien. Je vais vous y conduire.

McGonagall se leva et invita les deux filles à sortir de son bureau en les suivant. Elles marchèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au septième étage. Elles stoppèrent leur marche une fois arrivées devant la gargouille de pierre. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe : ʺ_tarte meringuée au citron_ʺ avant d'emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon. Hermione et Selena la suivirent sans mot dire. Les trois sorcières se retrouvèrent bientôt face à la grande porte en bois aux motifs incrustés. McGonagall toqua puis entra en faisant signe aux deux filles de la suivre.

- Professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore.

- Je vous amène deux jeunes filles de sixième année qui souhaiteraient vous parler. Sur ce, je vous laisse Albus.

- Merci Minerva.

McGonagall sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit aimablement Dumbledore. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous aimerions vous faire part d'un projet sur lequel Hermione et moi avons réfléchi, commença Selena.

- En effet, nous avons trouvé intéressant l'idée d'un échange inter-école de sorcellerie, dit Hermione.

- L'idée est de réunir tous les sixième année de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie voulant participer. Comme ça chaque élève pourra faire part de son expérience dans son école, décrire son fonctionnement, découvrir de nouvelle méthode d'enseignement.

- Ce serait un échange très riche et un grand événement. Selena a pensé que Crystal River serait le lieu idéal pour accueillir tous les élèves.

- Effectivement, Crystal River est bien plus grand que Poudlard et il y a largement la place pour recevoir tous les élèves.

- L'échange durerait deux semaines.

- Pourquoi deux semaines ? avança Selena.

- Nous avons jugé que ce laps de temps était parfait pour que tous les élèves puissent faire connaissance, expliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi les sixième année ?

- Parce qu'ils sont assez grands et qu'ils n'ont pas de gros examens comme les BUSE ou les ASPIC en fin d'année. Car effectivement, le mois d'Avril serait le plus approprié.

- Concernant la sécurité, continua Selena d'un air sérieux. Nous savons qu'en ces temps de danger potentiel dû au Mage noir, cela pourrait être risqué. Nous avons donc pensé que le portoloin serait la meilleure solution. Deux portoloins à vrai dire. Un qui partirait de Pré-au-lard et nous mènerait dans un endroit inconnu, et un deuxième qui ferait le relais entre cet endroit et l'école Crystal River.

- Les élèves devront être accompagnés d'une brigade de trois aurors et un professeur représentant l'école sachant vous devez rester pour protéger l'école de menaces éventuelles.

- Maintenant regardez, dit Selena. Hermione ?

-Oui.

La brune aux yeux chocolat leva sa baguette. D'un coup, les rideaux se fermèrent et la pièce s'assombrit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Une projection apparut entre les deux filles et le directeur qui jusqu'à présent s'était contenté d'écouter les deux jeunes filles.

- Ce que vous voyez sont les différentes écoles de sorcelleries du monde, dit Hermione en présentant la carte. Du moins celles que nous avons pu recenser. Les écoles en bleu sont celles qui sont susceptibles de participer au projet. Sur les vingt-quatre, ça en fait sept soit presque un tiers des écoles. Nous estimons par école trente élèves – Hermione donna un coup de baguette et un nombre compris entre vingt-trois et trente deux apparut sur chaque école. En tout ça fait deux cents dix élèves, ce qui fait bien moins en réalité.

- Crystal River compte approximativement cent cinquante élèves à tout casser, ajouta Selena. Donc trois cent soixante jeunes sorciers à Manhattan, ce qui est un peu plus que Poudlard. La directrice de Crystal River serait ravie d'un tel événement dans son école.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione et Selena avait présenté tout un exposé à haut débit sans même laisser le temps à Dumbledore de poser une question. Il était assis sur le fauteuil directorial en les observant au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il demeura silencieux un moment avant de finalement dire :

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. C'est très intéressant. Mais pourrais-je savoir d'où vous est venue l'idée ?

- En fait, c'est…c'est un peu…égoïste, balbutia Hermione tout d'un coup gênée.

- Mais non Hermione ! répliqua Selena.

- Selena me parlait de son ancienne école. Elle me paraissait tellement fabuleuse que j'ai souhaité la visiter. Et…Selena a eu l'idée de faire un échange inter-école.

- Ensuite, nous avons travaillé toute la semaine pour vous soumettre le projet, termina Selena.

- Je vois, dit Dumbledore qui les passait au rayon X. Je vois que ce projet vous passionne et vous tient à cœur. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse immédiate.

- Non le comprenons très bien monsieur, s'empressa de dire Hermione. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons préparé un dossier complet avec une copie de la projection – elle lui tendit un dossier assez épais.

- Merci mesdemoiselles, dit Dumbledore en souriant une nouvelle fois. Je vous ferai part de ma décision.

- Au revoir professeur.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que Selena et Hermione sortirent du bureau.

_**Vous en pensez quoi ? Hein…hein ? Alleeeer ! Laissez-moi une review !**_


	11. Un pas en avant, amicalement S

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**J'ai été toute triste parce que j'ai pas eu de reviews la dernière fois mais bon …**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 11 : Un pas en avant, amicalement S

Au bout de deux heures, Harry s'éclipsa de la tour de Gryffondor, laissant le tumulte de la fête qui battait son plein derrière lui. Il parcourait les couloirs déserts de Poudlard en direction de la tour d'astronomie sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Quinze minutes après, il était arrivé à destination. Il aimait se retrouver au sommet de cette tour. Son sentiment de solitude prenait un tout autre sens. Il s'y sentait plus serein. Il pouvait réfléchir sur sa vie, sur tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Voldemort, la prophétie, son fatal destin.

Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il prit son temps mais au bout d'une heure de grattements de plume, il termina la rédaction de sa seconde lettre :

_Chère Selena,_

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ma première lettre._

_As-tu passé une bonne semaine ? J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air plus heureuse ces temps-ci. Je te le dis car la semaine dernière, tu paraissais un peu malade. J'entends par la prendre de tes nouvelles._

_Il paraît également que tu as mis une raclée à Parkinson et ses amies. Mes félicitations ! Ne te laisse pas faire par ces serpents !_

_Je suis toujours trop timide pour oser me dévoiler. Mais je serais heureux de créer un échange entre nous. C'est pourquoi je te propose un moyen de communication. Certes compliqué, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas compromettre mon identité. Il y a un elfe de Poudlard nommé Dobby. Appelle-le quand tu seras sûre d'être seule. Tu pourras lui transmettre tes lettres pour moi. Et je tiens à te préciser que ce n'est pas la peine de le cuisiner, il ne te dira rien. C'est un elfe gentil, fidèle et discret. Il accomplira sa mission avec plaisir. Mais attention, traite-le correctement s'il te plaît._

_J'attendrai ta réponse avec impatience._

_X l'inconnu amoureux_

Harry relut sa lettre. Il en était satisfait. Il décida d'appeler Dobby. Il y eut un _pop !_ et l'elfe apparut devant Harry qui s'était lever.

- Mr Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ?

- Oui, tiens, dit le jeune homme en tendant la lettre scellée magiquement.

- Compris Mr Harry Potter ! dit l'elfe en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Attends ! Autre chose Dobby.

- Oui Mr Harry Potter ?

- J'ai dit à Selena qu'elle peut t'appeler pour me transmettre des messages mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu lui révèles mon identité. D'accord ?

- Oui Mr Harry Potter.

L'elfe disparut comme il était venu. Harry se retrouva seul avec lui-même. Il resta ainsi dans le silence quelques instants avant de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Après son exposé avec Hermione devant Dumbledore, Selena avait voulu un peu de solitude. Au cours de ses nombreuses promenades solitaires, elle avait découvert un endroit serein du château assez isolé. Elle avait plus tard appris qu'il s'agissait de la tour d'astronomie. Depuis, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se recueillir, elle allait au sommet de la tour. Quand elle y était, elle avait une sensation de liberté que personne ne pouvait lui enlever. Ni les problèmes de ses parents, ni ses camarades de Serpentard, ni son secret qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne et qui la pesait parfois. C'était comme si une bulle l'entourait et empêchait le monde extérieur d'entrer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Selena grimpait petit à petit les marches menant au somment de la tour. Un silence glacial régnait dans le couloir. On n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas qui ne martelaient même pas le sol comme ils auraient dû. Les gens avaient même tendance à penser qu'elle flottait au dessus du sol au lieu de marcher. Mais elle y était habituée. De toutes les façons, elle était l'incarnation même du mot bizarre. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était bizarre. Stephen trouvait que c'était justement ce qui faisait d'elle une fille exceptionnelle. Il aimait le lui répéter lorsqu'elle commençait à être déprimée. Il avait toujours su lui parler et trouver les mots justes.

« Tu me manques Stephen » pensa-t-elle tristement.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix. Elle s'arrêta. Il y avait quelqu'un au sommet de la tour. Elle ne fit pas un pas de plus mais tendit l'oreille.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air plus heureuse ces temps-ci. Je te le dis car…

Selena rebroussa chemin. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Cependant, la voix qu'elle avait entendue lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui. Finalement, la jeune fille redescendit et prit la direction des cachots pour regagner la salle commune des Serpentard. Une fois qu'elle eut passé le mur de pierre, elle alla directement dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un petit coffre noir en bois de quinze centimètres de longueur. C'était un coffre magique que son père lui avait offert à son anniversaire en février dernier. Il était certes petit mais il lui permettait d'entreposer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et tout était trié en différents compartiments selon ses critères. Elle s'en servait en général pour cacher tout ce qu'elle avait d'important et de précieux. Le coffre avait d'ailleurs des propriétés magiques qui le permettaient. Il ne s'ouvrait qu'à son propriétaire et ne pouvait être détruit. De plus, Selena avait placé quelques enchantements assez complexes qu'elle avait appris pendant les vacances dans des livres que son père avait bien voulu lui prêter.

Après avoir placé ses rouleaux de parchemins renfermant le projet d'échange scolaire dans le coffre, elle scella celui-ci en plusieurs coups de baguette magique. Ensuite, elle redescendit et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre avec ce bouquin qu'elle essayait de lire depuis un moment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle interrompit sa lecture. Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la pièce. L'ambiance était tendue parmi les Serpentard. Cela était certainement dû à la défaite face aux Gryffondor. L'atmosphère était plus froid que d'habitude. Elle remarqua que Blaise Zabini était assis sur le fauteuil en face du sien, lisant lui aussi un bouquin. Ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne parlait que très peu, ne se moquait jamais de personne comme ses amis et était aussi calme que studieux. De même, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. A vrai dire, on aurait dit que rien n'était digne d'attirer son attention. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que Selena le voyait seul, il était soit en train de lire, soit en train de travailler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se lâcher.

Zabini dût sentir le regard de Selena sur lui car il leva ses yeux qui vinrent se planter dans ceux de la jeune fille. Les deux Serpentard restèrent ainsi à s'observer en silence avant que le garçon prenne enfin la parole :

- Pourquoi m'observes-tu depuis un moment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? contrecarra Selena qui voulait entamer une conversation sans animosité avec lui.

Il leva un sourcil montrant son étonnement mais aussi une certaine méfiance. Selena lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle voulait juste discuter. Il se détendit finalement et répondit :

- _Les Métamorphoses extraordinaires_ de Facilus Changerin (_**nda **_: purement inventé !)

- Oui je l'ai lu l'été dernier, il est vraiment très intéressant, dit Selena avec enthousiasme.

- Et toi ?

- C'est un livre sur les sortilèges informulés. Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis dessus et je n'arrive toujours pas à finir de le lire. Je manque tellement de concentration ces derniers temps !

- Oui ça m'arrive aussi. Je me dis que je vais lire un livre pendant une heure ou deux et finalement, je ne lis que pendant une demi-heure. C'est désespérant quelques fois.

- Je confirme.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Selena sembla réfléchir avant que Zabini attire son attention.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il en la fixant de son intense regard brun.

Il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse à côté de lui et croisa élégamment ses jambes attendant la réponse de sa camarade de Serpentard. Il était vrai qu'il s'était souvent posé de nombreuses questions au sujet de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment différente, en tout point. Parfois, il se demandait même pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Elle ne se montrait jamais arrogante et dédaigneuse comme ses autres camarades de maison. Elle traînait même avec une née moldue. Ce qui chez les Serpentard constituait un véritable affront aux idéologies de la maison des serpents. Et quand elle n'était pas avec la fille Granger, elle restait seule. Elle ne copinait pas avec les autres filles de sa maison. Elle était studieuse et était l'une des meilleurs élèves de sixième année. Et surtout, elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Habituellement, elles se jetaient toutes sur lui telles des abeilles sur du miel. Heureusement que le jeune homme brun avait refroidi les ardeurs des filles depuis sa première année. De fait, elles le laissaient tranquille. Il n'y avait qu'en période de bal qu'elles le harcelaient. Et il avait droit à tous ces yeux de cocker qu'il détestait tant. Et bien que Selena ne se classe pas dans cette catégorie de filles qui l'exaspérait, elle n'était pas son genre. Il n'aimait pas trop les jolies ténébreuses. Il préférait les filles qui vivaient dans leur monde et qui pensaient ce qu'elles voulaient penser. Il avait d'ailleurs repéré cette jolie blonde de Serdaigle très ouverte d'esprit et pas du tout superficielle comme Parkinson et ses sbires. Toutefois, il s'était bien gardé de le dire.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Selena qui semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- Alors, lui dit-il, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Disons que je trouve bizarre le fait que tu m'adresses la parole, répondit-elle franchement.

- J'apprécie ta franchise.

- Merci.

- Mais il ne faut pas croire, je suis capable de tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un autre que Drago.

- Je faisais surtout référence au fait que je fréquente Hermione. Je croyais que tu me snoberais à cause de ça.

- En quoi ça me regarde ? Tu fréquentes qui tu veux même s'il s'agit de la née moldue la plus insupportable de tout Poudlard.

La jeune fille fut surprise par la réaction de son camarade bien qu'elle n'y laissa rien paraître.

- Tu te trompes au sujet d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle se présente comme une Miss-je-sais-tout, mais c'est une fille très sympa et qui n'est pas comme tout le monde l'imagine, répliqua-t-elle. Elle sait s'amuser quand il le faut. En plus, je trouve que vous avez de nombreux points communs !

- Granger et moi ? Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse !

- Exemple !

- Vous aimez tous les deux lire, vous êtes tous les deux très studieux, vous êtes respectueux du règlement d'où vos insignes de préfet, vous passez beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, et j'en passe !

- D'accord je capitule !

- As-tu seulement essayé de discuter avec elle sans l'insulter ?

- Non effectivement.

- Vous jugez ce que vous ne connaissez pas.

- C'est vrai, tu as parfaitement raison, dit Zabini en esquissant un sourire.

- Aurais-je réussi à faire sourire le grand Blaise Zabini ? plaisanta Selena.

- Bravo Mlle Melfing ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! plaisanta à son tour Zabini.

Ils marquèrent une pause avant que Selena ne rompe le silence.

- Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit le Serpentard.

- Alors, Blaise, comme ça tu aimes la métamorphose.

- Oui c'est ma matière préférée.

- Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? Si ma question n'est pas trop indiscrète ! ajouta-elle rapidement.

- En fait…

Il s'interrompit car quelqu'un s'était approché d'eux et s'était installé dans le fauteuil de libre qu'il y avait dans ce coin de la pièce. Dès son arrivée, Selena avait compris que la conversation entre Blaise et elle devait prendre fin. De toutes les façons, elle doutait fortement de la capacité de Malefoy à avoir une conversation sérieuse et conviviale. La jeune fille sentait déjà l'agacement monter en elle. Elle lança un regard noir au blond. Il ne le remarqua pas, étonné de l'attitude complice qu'il avait vue quelques instants plus tôt entre son ami et la jeune fille. Il était déjà contrarié par leur défaite au match de Quidditch, mais ce qu'il avait vu provoqua chez lui une certaine colère mêlé à un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. La jalousie. Ce sentiment qui vous harcelait et vous rongeait le cœur jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez quelque chose que vous regretteriez. Oui, c'était de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

« Serais-je jaloux de Blaise ? Non ! Un Malefoy n'est jamais jaloux de personne ! » pensa-t-il fièrement.

- Salut Blaise, dit-il cependant. Alors Melfing, ça va ?

- Très bien Malefoy, répondit-elle froidement.

- Tu es intéressée par une soirée entre Serpentard demain soir ?

- Je croyais que vous aviez perdu le match contre Gryffondor ? demanda innocemment Selena. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de fulminer au lieu de penser à t'amuser ?

Malefoy se tut et son visage se crispa. Il n'avait apparemment pas encaissé le choc de la défaite. Voyant cela, Selena décida de l'enfoncer un peu plus pour qu'il la laisse tranquille au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se vantait d'écraser les Gryffondor avant le match, je te trouve bien silencieux sur votre défaite maintenant, dit-elle un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. D'autant plus que ta prestation sur un balai n'est pas très brillante !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Melfing ! siffla Malefoy piqué au vif.

- Commence par tenir tes promesses envers moi avant de m'inviter à une de vos soirées entre Serpentard blondinet! nargua la jeune fille.

- Tu parles beaucoup Melfing mais…

- Bon j'y vais, l'interrompit-elle en se levant avec son livre en mains. A demain Blaise !

La Serpentard atypique partit en souriant, laissant un Drago surpris par le fait qu'elle appelle son meilleur ami par son prénom.

Selena monta dans son dortoir qui était toujours vide. Parkinson et ses amies passaient en général très peu de temps dans le dortoir. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond de sa couche. Elle remarqua une enveloppe qui ressemblait fortement à celle de la dernière fois. C'est alors que Selena comprit. Son admirateur lui avait encore envoyé une lettre. Elle tendit le bras, décrocha l'enveloppe et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle n'oublia pas également de tirer les rideaux au cas où quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut silencieusement.

C'était bizarre. Une phrase attira son attention : ʺ _J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air plus heureuse ces temps-ci_ ʺ. Ces mots lui rappelaient quelque chose. La tour d'astronomie. C'était là qu'elle les avait entendus. Il était donc là, au sommet de la tour. Il y avait rédigé sa lettre. Et Selena avait été à deux doigts de le découvrir. C'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait qui plus est puisque sa voix lui avait évoqué quelque chose. Elle relut une nouvelle fois la lettre. Une fois terminé, elle sortit de son lit puis elle verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce en deux coups de baguette magique avant de s'asseoir à sa bureau et de rédiger une réponse. Quand elle eut terminé, elle appela l'elfe que son admirateur lui avait conseillé. Il arriva en un _pop !_ si sonore que Selena se remercia d'avoir jeté un sort d'insonorité à la pièce.

- Vous m'avez demandé Miss Melfing ? couina la petite créature.

- Euh…oui, dit-elle nerveusement. Je voudrais que tu transmettes ce message à celui qui te donne des lettres pour moi s'il te plaît.

- Avec plaisir Miss Melfing ! répondit l'elfe avec excitation.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle avec gentillesse.

L'elfe disparut et Selena profita de la situation pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne leur avait pas donné de ses nouvelles. Elle prit son temps mais finit par écrire une belle page bien remplie.

_Chers parents,_

_Je sais que j'ai tardé à donner de mes nouvelles mais je vous prie de m'en excuser. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne vous ai pas écrit, deux semaines où il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Comme vous le savez, je suis à Serpentard. Cependant, je me suis quand même liée d'amitié avec une Gryffondor, la maison rivale. Je peux vous dire que ça a jasé mais j'ai vite réglé le problème. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et elle est vraiment sympathique. D'ailleurs, nous avons monté un projet ensemble que nous avons soumis au directeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour l'instant._

_Sinon, un garçon plutôt énervant n'arrête pas de me tourner autour. Il est vraiment agaçant mais j'arrive tant bien que mal à me débarrasser de lui. Tu dois sûrement connaître sa famille maman. C'est un Malefoy. Il est vraiment insupportable. J'ai souvent envie de lui lancer un sort mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me retiens._

_D'autre part, je me suis également presque liée d'amitié avec un garçon de Serpentard. Contrairement à ce qu'il laisse paraître, il est très sympathique et de bonne conversation. Tout l'inverse de Malefoy !_

_J'aurais également une requête à vous faire. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer mon carnet à dessins ? Je l'ai laissé à la maison sur mon bureau et j'avais oublié de vous le demander dans ma précédente lettre. Ça m'aide à me souvenir de mes amis de Manhattan. Je dois vous avouer qu'ils me manquent beaucoup, en particulier Stephen (j'ai hâte que les vacances de Noël arrivent)._

_J'aimerais également avoir de vos nouvelles. Je sais que ces temps-ci tu es préoccupé par le conseil papa. Mais n'oublie pas de ne pas délaisser maman. Sinon, j'aurais un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu faire des recherches sur un certain Ephylim Illywel. C'est mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il est très bizarre, non pas qu'il est maléfique mais il suscite un certain intérêt. Je te remercie d'avance pour cette petite investigation._

_Quant à mon secret, personne à part le directeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue (mon directeur de maison) n'est au courant. Tout se passe très bien. Je peux sortir tous les mardis pour aller au resto donc ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet._

_Je pense très fort à vous et j'ai hâte de vous revoir. Et j'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas trop sans moi._

_Votre seule et unique fille, Selena._

Elle rangea la lettre de _X l'inconnu amoureux_ puis elle d'activa les sorts qu'elle avait mis sur la pièce. Elle descendit ensuite diner à la Grande salle. Sur le chemin, elle passa à la volière où elle donna à son hibou noir, Night, la lettre à transmettre à ses parents. Elle avait préféré ne pas leur parler de sa bagarre et de _X_ car elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter et se faire engueuler. Sa mère n'apprécierait pas sa mystérieuse correspondance et son père la sermonnerait sur son manque de jugement concernant le duel contre Parkinson.

Après son moment de solitude au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Harry avait décidé de regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais sur le chemin, il n'avait plus trop envie de retrouver le désordre assourdissant qui y régnait. Il décida finalement d'aller se promener au bord du lac où il resta une bonne demi-heure avant de rentrer au château.

Dès qu'il regagna la tour de Gryffondor, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Ron.

- Où étais-tu passé ? questionna celui-ci.

- J'avais été faire un tour, répondit Harry comme si de rien était.

- On a gagné le match contre Serpentard, on fête ça, et toi tu vas faire un tour ?

- Lâche-moi Ron ! répliqua Harry en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule pour aller prendre une bièraubeurre.

- Mais…, persista le rouquin.

- J'ai quand même le droit de sortir prendre l'air sans avoir de compte à te rendre ? rétorqua sèchement le brun à lunettes.

- Ok.

- Bon je monte me coucher, annonça-t-il sur un ton las.

Il grimpa les marches menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre pour échapper à Ron le plus rapidement possible. Il commençait à saturer des réactions de son ami qui se montrait souvent curieux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses quatre camarades de Gryffondor, il s'affala sur son lit, perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Il fut cependant dérangé quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée de Dobby qui lui tendit un morceau de parchemin enroulé avant de disparaître. Harry devina qu'il s'agissait de la réponse de Selena et l'ouvrit immédiatement pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit :

_Cher X l'inconnu amoureux,_

_Oui je vais bien et effectivement je suis plutôt heureuse cette semaine. Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles. Pour Parkinson, cette fille est une vraie cruche et je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire par elle et ses copines._

_Je suis très touchée quant aux sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi, mais je ne peux pas te dire si c'est réciproque car je ne te connais pas. Tu sais qui je suis. Essaye de vaincre ta timidité pour venir à mon encontre que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Seulement alors, je pourrais te dire ce que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de toi. Je trouve aussi que c'est bien que tu ais fait un pas en plus en me permettant de répondre à tes lettres. Cela nous permettra de discuter et d'apprendre à nous connaître petit à petit en attendant que tu veuilles bien te dévoiler. J'attends ta réponse en espérant y découvrir ton identité._

_Amicalement, S._

A la lecture de cette lettre, Harry se retrouva pris dans un dilemme. Devait-il lui révéler son identité ? Il en était grandement tenté. Toutefois, si elle venait à découvrir son identité, elle le verrait comme toutes les autres filles le voyaient : le Survivant, la célébrité du moment, celui qui s'était battu contre Voldemort. Il ne voulait absolument pas ça et il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il regarda le morceau de parchemin une nouvelle fois. Sa décision était prise mais il préféra répondre le lendemain car, comme on disait, la nuit portait conseil. Il rangea soigneusement la lettre au fond de sa malle avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se cacher sous ses draps pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Cependant, il n'avait même pas remarqué que durant son excursion dans le pays des songes, tout autour de lui s'était mis à léviter, les petits objets tournoyant dans les airs comme pour refléter sa confusion vis-à-vis de Selena. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, il retrouva les carreaux des vitres du dortoir ainsi que le verre des cadres photos se trouvant dans la pièce, brisés. Seules ses lunettes avaient survécu par un quelconque miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Harry s'était donc empressé de tout réparer avant que les autres remarquent quelque chose si ce n'était déjà fait.

_**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Clique sur la petite bulle !**_


	12. La chasse aux sorciers

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Et voila ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Soit dit en passant, un de mes lecteurs m'a dit que je n'avais pas autorisé les reviews anonymes. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, je ne le savais absolument pas et je m'en excuse. J'ai rectifié le tir et maintenant c'est possible (enfin je crois). Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ce cher lecteur (il se reconnaitra…) ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 12 : La chasse aux sorciers

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le match de Quidditch. Selena avait réussi à créer des liens plus ou moins rigides avec Blaise. De surcroît, elle était arrivée à le faire passer toute une après-midi avec Hermione et elle. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor s'étaient même trouvés des centres d'intérêts communs au plus grand plaisir de Selena. Seul Drago Malefoy gênait de temps à autre sa tranquillité. Dans ces moments-là, elle se contentait d'une réplique froide cinglante pour le remettre à sa place et elle s'éclipsait par la suite. Quant à Harry, il avait passé une semaine paisible. La charge de travail avait été raisonnable, tous les Gryffondor n'avaient pas arrêtés de le féliciter pour sa victoire contre les Serpentard, et il n'avait même pas eu de retenue avec Rogue – du moins pas encore.

En ce vendredi soir, tous les élèves de l'école étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les conversations et les rigolades battirent leur plein pendant le dessert jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se leva. Et bien que les élèves l'eussent remarqué, ils ne cessèrent pas pour autant leur conversation. Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge avant de réclamer le silence. Au son de sa voix, les élèves se turent instantanément. Dumbledore les remercia de leur politesse et commença ensuite son discours :

- Chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'un bal se tiendra à Poudlard en l'honneur d'Halloween jeudi soir à partir de vingt-et-une heure trente. Seuls les cinquième, sixième et septième année ont le droit d'y participer. Certains quatrième année pourront y assister seulement s'ils se font inviter en tant que cavalier ou cavalière. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard aura lieu le mercredi précédant les festivités pour que les garçons mais surtout les filles puissent faire leurs achats nécessaires pour la soirée du jeudi. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agira d'un bal masqué chic !

Il y eut des murmures d'excitation dans l'assemblée et des gloussements hystériques de la part de certaines filles. Ça en effraya plus d'un garçon. Dumbledore qui n'avait pas terminé son discours, réclama une fois de plus le silence avant de continuer.

- Le banquet annuel d'Halloween est maintenu pour toute l'école à l'heure habituelle du diner, annonça le directeur. J'ai autre chose de très importants à dire concernant le bal. Seules les filles sont autorisées à proposer une invitation au garçon de son choix. Bien sûr, le garçon a le droit de décliner l'invitation. Les préfets-en-chef se devront d'ouvrir le bal avec leur cavalier ou cavalière.

Dumbledore fit un grand sourire à ses élèves avant d'ajouter :

- Bonne chasse au sorcier, mesdemoiselles ! Et bonne nuit à tous !

Les filles rirent à cette pointe d'humour de Dumbledore, puis tout le monde se leva pour regagner son dortoir. Dès que Selena eut trouvé un coin tranquille, elle envoya un message à Hermione par gallion magique pour lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, montait les escaliers en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. La jeune fille était souriante. Elle semblait heureuse de la situation. Cependant, elle revint vite à la réalité. Ron était encore une fois en train de se plaindre.

- C'est injuste ! Pourquoi les filles ont-elles le droit de choisir les cavaliers ? Et pourquoi c'est un bal masqué ? C'est nul ça !

- Au contraire Ron ! Je trouve ça magnifique ! s'exclama une Hermione sur un nuage. En plus d'être romantique, un bal masqué c'est mystérieux. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à un bal masqué !

- Et tu as une idée de qui tu vas inviter ? questionna gentiment Harry.

- Oui j'ai ma petite idée, répondit-elle avec un air de malice tout en souriant. Mais je ne te le dirai pas ! fit-elle en tirant la langue à Harry.

- Ben dis donc ! Comment un bal masqué arrive-t-il à changer notre Hermione en dix leçons ! plaisanta celui-ci.

- De toutes les façons, tu vas encore inviter un abruti ! fit Ron avec mépris.

- C'est quoi ton problème Ron ? répliqua Hermione blessée de l'attitude de son ami. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas sûr de te faire inviter qu'il faille t'en prendre à moi !

Elle accéléra le pas pour ne plus se retrouver à la hauteur des garçons. Mais elle se retourna lorsque Ron, rouge de honte et de colère, lui balança :

- Si ce n'était pas les filles qui invitaient, aucun garçon ne t'aurait demandé de venir au bal avec lui !

- Détrompe-toi Ron ! Il y a plein de garçons qui s'intéressent à moi ! s'écria-t-elle sèchement avant de partir en pleurs.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'air outré, mais le brun l'arrêta tout de suite.

- T'es vraiment un crétin, Ron.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor sans un autre mot de tout le trajet.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Était-ce parce que ses amis s'étaient une fois de plus disputés la veille ? Les choses empiraient de plus en plus entre Ron et Hermione. Et Harry commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation. Il finit par se lever du lit non sans une certaine déception. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Le réveil de Neville affichait huit heures vingt-trois. Il avait plus d'une heure à tuer avant l'entraînement de Quidditch du samedi. Il décida de descendre à la salle commune pour voir si Hermione y était. Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Ron s'était adressé à elle et avait l'intention de lui en toucher deux mots plus tard dans la journée. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la salle commune. Seuls deux ou trois septième année qui faisaient leur devoir. Harry la trouva assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un de ses fameux bouquins moldus. Dernièrement, ses dernières lectures étaient la quadrilogie de Stephenie Meyer. Ça faisait fureur chez les moldues à ce qu'il paraissait. Hermione lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Une adolescente banale tombe amoureuse d'un beau vampire qui ne se nourrit que de sang animal. Quatre tomes pour exprimer leur amour.

« Ah ! Les filles ! » soupira Harry intérieurement.

Il s'approcha de son amie et s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté du sien. A son approche, la jeune fille leva les yeux et posa son bouquin sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux et son visage était rouge et gonflé.

- Hermione, ne pleure pas ! tenta Harry de la consoler. Tu sais…pour hier… Ron…Ron est un abruti. Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit ! Il…

- Oh Harry ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure !

- Oh…

- C'est que je lis le tome deux, _New Moon_, et Edward a quitté Bella, et…la pauvre Bella…elle est…, dit-elle en reniflant tous les deux mots.

- Hermione…, soupira Harry exaspéré.

- Oh désolée Harry, s'excusa-t-elle. Et oui ! Ron est un abruti, mais ça, on le savait déjà ! ajouta-t-elle sauvagement en séchant ses larmes.

- Sinon toi ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude.

- C'est juste que c'est…

- C'est Ron, c'est tout. Changeons de sujet maintenant.

- D'accord. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je pense que je vais traîner avec Selena pendant que tu seras à ton entraînement de Quidditch.

- Je trouve ça cool que tu ais une amie fille. Et même si c'est une Serpentard, elle a vraiment l'air sympa.

- Dis pendant que t'y es que tu es content de te débarrasser de moi et de me refourguer à quelqu'un d'autre ! dit Hermione faussement outrée.

- Ce…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je…je…

- Harry, je rigolais. Et effectivement, elle est super sympa. Je te promets de te la présenter mais pas aujourd'hui. En attendant, on peut aller déjeuner ? Je t'avoue que je meurs de faim !

- Tiens moi aussi !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque les septième année leur lancèrent des regards assassins. Hermione et Harry s'excusèrent et sortirent de la salle commune. En allant à la Grande salle, les deux Gryffondor remarquèrent que beaucoup de filles étaient déjà en train d'arpenter les couloirs de l'école. D'ailleurs, nombre d'elles murmurait sur leur passage pointant, pour certaines, le doigt en direction de Harry ou le regardant comme un objet de convoitise. Le brun à lunettes commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise, non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude que les filles s'intéressaient à lui, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être une proie que des prédateurs sanguinaires observaient s'apprêtant à la traquer. Hermione fut amusée par la situation et ne cessa de se moquer de lui durant tout le trajet. Et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande salle, toutes les paires d'yeux féminines se tournèrent vers lui. Harry se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione. Il jeta un regard noir à celle-ci qui avait éclaté de rire face à la situation.

Harry et Hermione discutaient de tout et de rien mais plus particulièrement des leçons que Dumbledore donnait à Harry lorsqu'un élève de première année vint apporter une missive du directeur pour Harry. La jeune fille pensait effectivement que ce serait un atout de connaître la vie de Voldemort. Cependant, elle commençait à penser que son ami avait également besoin d'un entraînement magique.

- Ce serait bien que tu acquisses de nouvelles forces que Voldemort ne connait pas, lui dit-elle à voix basse.

- Oui mais quoi Hermione ? Que pourrais-je avoir de plus que lui n'a pas ?

- Je ne te parle d'avoir des pouvoirs qu'il n'a pas mais d'avoir des atouts qu'il ne connait pas. Par exemple, si tu devenais animagus ? Voldemort n'en serait pas au courant et au cours d'une bataille ça peut faire la différence.

- Oui je vois. Devenir animagus, tu dis ?

- Oui. Mais non déclaré.

- C'est une bonne idée Hermione !

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait demander l'aide Remus, déclara la Gryffondor.

- Super ! Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Ron ?

- Attendons qu'il soit calmé pour l'instant, dit sèchement Hermione.

Après qu'ils eussent terminé leur petit-déjeuner les deux amis se séparèrent sur une note joyeuse. Harry remonta chercher ses affaires de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione prenait la direction du parc. La jeune fille était contente d'avoir un ami comme Harry. Il était gentil et se souciait toujours des autres. En plus, il se comportait comme un grand frère avec elle. Elle était contente de s'être lié d'amitié avec lui au cours de sa première année. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Ron qui faisait tout pour la blesser et ce, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude du rouquin envers elle. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il se comportât de la sorte avec elle.

Hermione marchait depuis dix minutes maintenant sans savoir où elle allait tellement qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées. Ses pas finirent par l'amener au bord du lac où elle s'installa dans un coin à l'ombre. Elle ouvrit son livre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Selena la rejoignit et s'installa à côté d'elle avec son nécessaire à dessins. Elles se saluèrent et entamèrent une conversation typiquement féminine tout en vaquant à leur occupation.

- Alors, tu sais qui tu vas inviter au bal ? demanda Hermione en souriant d'un air taquin.

- J'ai demandé ce matin à Blaise s'il voulait venir avec moi, répondit Selena.

- Alors ? la pressa la Gryffondor.

- Au début, il ne voulait pas parce que Drago a des vues sur moi et que c'est son meilleur ami… Tu vois le genre ? Mais après, je lui ai précisé que c'était en amis et que s'il rencontrait une fille qui lui plaisait à la soirée, il aurait tout à fait le droit de me lâcher. Et il a répondu qu'il était d'accord. Et toi ?

- J'avais l'intention d'inviter Ron pour être gentille mais il s'est avéré que c'était un pur idiot qui ne le méritait pas.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à le supporter !

- Je te retourne la remarque avec Drago !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! On n'est pas amis lui et moi !

- Ron agit comme s'il était mon petit copain et qu'il était jaloux de tous les garçons qui s'approchaient de moi. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien. C'est juste un ami et il faut qu'il le comprenne !

- Sinon, tu as un autre garçon en tête ? questionna Selena.

- Peut-être bien, répondit la brune jouant la carte du mystère.

- Aller !

- Ben il y a ce Serdaigle de septième année avec qui je travaille parfois à la bibliothèque.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- William Tanner ! Il est très mignon, de bonne conversation et très poétique également.

- Oh celui qui a les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux bicolores !

- C'est celui-là même, approuva Hermione. Je lui demanderai cette après-midi si personne ne l'a déjà fait.

- Il est Préfet-en-chef en plus ! Tu as du goût !

- Merci !

- Vas-y maintenant ! Je t'attends ici.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Beau comme il est, il risque de te passer sous le nez !

- D'accord je reviens.

Alors qu'il regagnait la tour de Gryffondor après s'être séparé d'Hermione, Harry tomba dans une embuscade. Sur le coup, il crut que Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'école et à le capturer. En une fraction de seconde, il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une horde de filles hystériques qui l'avait assailli. Il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit Voldemort. Là au moins, il aurait su à quoi s'attendre : quelques _Doloris_ puis la mort. Mais là, chacune se battait pour l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elles voulaient toutes l'inviter au bal d'Halloween. Du coup, Harry était tiré dans tous les sens. Il avait même entendu ses vêtements craquer et se doutait qu'ils étaient déchirés par endroits. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est alors qu'à travers tous les gloussements hystériques, il entendit quelqu'un qui pouffait de rire. Il chercha cette personne des yeux du mieux qu'il put. Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood. La petite blonde aux yeux bleus toujours dans son monde était tapie dans un coin et observait la scène, la larme à l'œil. Harry lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'elle le sorte de là.

- Les filles…arrêtez ! Je…j'ai déjà été invité ! s'écria-t-il désespérément en une tentative de mensonge.

- Ah ouais ! Par qui ? s'exclama l'une d'entre elle avec l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Par…par…, chercha rapidement Harry.

- Par moi ! dit Luna assez fort pour que toutes les têtes se retournent vers elle.

Les filles autour de Harry lâchèrent prise. Elles partirent chacune de leur côté non sans lancer un regard meurtrier à Luna. Le Gryffondor qui était tombé au sol se releva. Il s'épousseta, remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, et contempla l'état de ses vêtements. Une des poches de son pantalon était déchirée ainsi que sa chemise blanche à certains endroits. On pouvait également voir des traces de gloss et de rouge à lèvres sur certaines parcelles de sa chemise. Il était misérable. Toujours consterné du déplorable état de ses vêtements, il s'approcha de Luna qui était encore en train de rire de sa mésaventure.

- Merci Luna, dit-il sur un ton reconnaissant.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien, répondit-elle doucement en souriant. Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider le grand Harry Potter.

- Donc on va au bal ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas ! Je comprendrai tu sais !

- Non Luna, dit Harry. Tu es une formidable amie et je serai ravi d'être ton cavalier pour ce bal.

- Merci Harry Potter.

- Quelle heure as-tu Luna ?

- Neuf heures cinquante-et-une, répondit la jeune fille, pourquoi ?

- Oh mince ! Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement ! Luna, il faut que je te laisse ! A plus tard !

- Au revoir Harry !

Le garçon s'en alla à toute vitesse pour retourner récupérer son nécessaire à Quidditch à la tour de Gryffondor. Ses coéquipiers n'allaient pas être contents. D'autant plus qu'il était capitaine et qu'il était censé donner l'exemple. Il n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité après lorsqu'il voudrait gronder un de ses joueurs. Il était essoufflé, courant dans tous les sens. Il ne serait jamais à l'heure malgré les passages secrets qu'il empruntait. Et soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale et s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il fit demi tour en courant, sortit du château et alla sur le terrain de vol. Ensuite, il prit sa baguette magique et cria :

- _Accio_ affaires de Quidditch !

Harry patienta deux ou trois minutes et son balai, sa robe écarlate, ses lunettes de vol ainsi que ses plans d'entraînement vinrent se planter devant lui. Il fit un large sourire malicieux, puis il alla se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets et retourna sur le terrain juste à temps pour voir les premiers joueurs de Gryffondor arriver. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, l'entraînement débuta.

Dans la salle des professeurs, il y a avait en général beaucoup de monde le samedi matin. En effet, des professeurs en profitaient pour corriger des copies, certains échangeaient sur des sujets qu'ils avaient vu dans des revues pédagogiques, d'autres discutaient des élèves et des retenues qu'ils avaient distribuées dans la semaine, enfin, il y avait ceux qui venaient dans la salle des professeurs juste pour les réunions ou les notes de service. C'était pour cela que Rogue s'y trouvait en ce moment même, assis dans le fauteuil de velours noir qui lui était réservé et que personne d'autre n'osait utiliser sous peine de représailles. Il détestait cet endroit car il y avait toujours du bruit et pas une once de tranquillité. Ce matin-là, McGonagall les avait tous convoqués pour les informer des dernières notes de service. Il ne manquait plus qu'un professeur à l'appel. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté puisque ce professeur en question avait l'habitude d'être en retard. D'ailleurs, les doubles portes de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrirent le laissant apparaître.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il en s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil.

- Bonjour Ephylim, dirent certains professeurs.

Les autres restèrent muets et firent comme s'il n'était pas rentré dans la salle il y avait quelques secondes.

« Elle est belle la politesse, dis donc ! » pensa l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs désordonnés.

- Maintenant que le professeur Illywel est là, nous allons commencer, dit McGonagall assez fort pour qu'un silence s'impose dans la pièce. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour…

« Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas au but directement ? » pensa Rogue exaspéré mais qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

- …que je vous transmette les volontés du directeur concernant cette semaine, dit-elle sans interrompre.

« C'est d'un ennui mortel cette réunion ! Pourquoi suis-je là à l'écouter ? » s'apitoya Illywel qui ne se gênait pas pour montrer son ennui.

- Tout d'abord, interdiction de donner des retenues à effectuer mercredi ou jeudi, dit McGonagall en regardant Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes. Ensuite, les professeurs Flitwick, Hagrid et Vector seront de garde pour la sortie à Préaulard tandis que les professeurs Illywel,…

« Je devine déjà de quoi il s'agit. » pensa le professeur de DCFM. « Espérons que je m'amuse au moins ! ».

- …Bibine, Sinistra et moi-même seront chaperons au bal de jeudi.

Tous les professeurs soupirèrent. Une partie de soulagement et l'autre de mécontentement. Rogue, lui, trouvait bizarre de ne pas compter parmi ceux qui chaperonneront la soirée. D'habitude, Dumbledore ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui en lui donnant ce genre de tache. Le directeur avait sûrement d'autre projet pour lui. Il irait le voir dans la soirée pour tirer les vers du nez au vieillard.

En un rien de temps, un brouhaha se réinstalla à nouveau dans la pièce. Toutefois, il s'estompa lorsque McGonagall reprit :

- Ce n'est pas fini. Les professeurs encadrant respecteront obligatoirement la thématique de la soirée dans leur tenue. Les cours du jeudi après-midi seront suspendus exceptionnellement ainsi que ceux du vendredi. De plus, une réunion se tiendra le neuf novembre dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. La présence de tous les professeurs est obligatoire.

- Ce sera tout ? demanda Illywel avide de s'en aller.

- Oui, merci de votre écoute.

Il se leva en même temps que Rogue et tous deux sortirent de la salle à une vitesse remarquable. Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte pendant un moment.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? interrogea le professeur de DCFM.

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Je ne peux que te plaindre, mon pauvre Severus !

- Ce que je déteste le plus, ce sont les avant-bals, murmura Rogue avec dégoût.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il y a plein de petites greluches qui sont excitées et hystériques ! Et ça grouille de partout ! siffla le Maître des Potions.

Illywel éclata de rire face à la réaction de son collègue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Selena vit Hermione arriver en courant toute contente. Elle en déduisit que la réponse avait été positive. La Gryffondor ne tarda pas à lui donner raison.

- Il a dit oui ! Il a dit oui !

- Je suis contente pour toi, Hermione !

- Comme je l'avais supposé, il était à la bibliothèque, raconta une Hermione excitée, il y avait plein de filles qui gloussaient sur les tables aux alentours. Je me suis approchée et je lui ai demandé. Il a répondu, je cite : ʺ Je serais ravi d'y aller avec une merveilleuse fille comme toi Hermione ʺ. Je peux t'assurer qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air contente du tout.

- Mais c'est formidable ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu as une touche Hermione ! Profites-en !

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au déjeuner. Elles prévirent d'aller acheter leur robe ensemble et se demandèrent quand le professeur Dumbledore leur donnerait une réponse concernant leur projet. Puis elles abordèrent le sujet _X l'inconnu amoureux_. Selena avait montré la lettre à la Gryffondor et lui avait expliqué que désormais elle pouvait lui répondre par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison. A ce moment-là, Hermione comprit beaucoup de choses.

« Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? » se dit-elle abasourdie. « C'était juste sous mes yeux ».

Un garçon qu'elle connaissait très bien répondait parfaitement à la description qu'elle et Selena se faisaient de _X_. Un garçon qui était de nature courageux donc probablement un Gryffondor, timide néanmoins avec les filles, traitant les elfes de maison correctement, intelligent mais pas trop, et légèrement compliqué sur les bords.

« Harry ! » s'exclama la Gryffondor intérieurement.

Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille c'était Dobby. Harry adorait cet elfe de maison. Toutefois, Hermione préféra garder sa découverte pour elle. Elle avait un plan. Et le bal d'Halloween était très bien tombé.

Le reste de la semaine jusqu'à jeudi se passa sans embuches. Les filles se faisaient de plus en plus agitées au fur et à mesure que le jour fatidique se rapprochait. La quasi-totalité d'entre elles avaient déjà trouvé leur cavalier. Certains professeurs comme Rogue allaient jusqu'à donner un surplus de travail pour calmer les demoiselles. Et le Maître des Potions enlevait encore plus de points aux autres maisons que la sienne. Illywel, connaissant les agissements de son collègue, se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un moyen pour compenser le fait qu'il ne puisse pas mettre de retenues. En tout cas, il se rendit bien vite compte de quoi Rogue lui parlait. Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait joyeux de l'effet qu'occasionnait le bal d'Halloween. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

_**Ça vous a plu ? Faites-moi part de vos impressions !**_


	13. Le bal d'Halloween

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Disclaimer : Les persos, les lieux à JKR, le reste à moi.**_

_**Sinon…je sais que j'ai été absente un bon bout de temps et je m'en excuse. En fait ce n'était pas trop ma faute. J'ai eu de gros problèmes d'internet chez moi et ce n'est que lundi dernier que ça a été réglé. Je vous poste donc ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture chers fanfecteurs !**_

Chapitre 13 : Le bal d'Halloween

Le jeudi arriva rapidement au plus grand plaisir des filles. La veille, elles s'étaient toutes empressées de franchir le portail de Poudlard pour gagner Pré-au-lard. Hermione et Selena étaient parties de leur côté. La Gryffondor avait proposé à Ginny de les accompagner mais celle-ci était déjà avec un groupe d'amies dont Luna faisait partie. Les vendeuses de prêt-à-porter et les couturières voyaient les bals de Poudlard comme une véritable aubaine pour leurs affaires. Elles avaient même un accord avec Dumbledore qui devait les prévenir à l'avance de la date et du thème du bal. Au lieu de prendre la direction d'un des nombreux magasins vendant des robes, Hermione et Selena se dirigèrent vers le glacier le plus célèbre de Pré-au-lard : Benjamin Fantarômes. Elles arboraient toutes deux un air malicieux.

Deux jours auparavant, Hermione, étant fille de moldus, avait proposé à Selena de commander leur robe dans un magasin moldu. Au début, Selena avait été réticente, mais une fois que la Gryffondor lui avait montré le catalogue du fameux magasin en question, elle avait été conquise. La Serpentard lui avait demandé comment elle avait eu le catalogue et Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle l'emportait toujours à l'école avec elle car il y avait toujours une occasion qui nécessitait une robe à Poudlard. Bien que Selena eût l'habitude de la technologie moldue, elle ne s'était pas encore familiarisée avec la haute couture non sorcière. Bien sûr elle achetait des vêtements moldus mais jamais des robes de bal ou de soirée. C'était tout nouveau.

Maintenant, les deux amies étaient assises sur la terrasse du glacier, deux énormes coupes remplies de boules de glace aux multiples couleurs, de fruits, de coulis, de vermicelles et de décorations en tout genre. Elles attendaient les parents d'Hermione. Ils devaient arriver accompagnés d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Hermione avait envoyé par hibou les modèles des robes qu'elles voulaient avec les tailles complètes de chacune. Elle avait ensuite demandé à sa mère de les récupérer et de venir les apporter à Pré-au-lard lors de la sortie. Mais étant moldus, ses parents avaient besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier pour pénétrer dans le village sorcier. En plus, pour leur sécurité, il y avait toujours un sorcier de l'Ordre qui devait les surveiller. Étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, sa famille et elle devaient être protégées.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles riaient aux éclats en savourant leur glace, Hermione vit ses parents arriver. Visiblement, c'était Nymphadora Tonks qui s'était dévouée mais elle n'avait pas l'air de déprécier le travail. Hermione se leva et alla accueillir ses parents. Après avoir salué Tonks, elle amena ses parents à Selena qui fit un sourire radieux. Ensuite, Hermione procéda joyeusement aux présentations.

- Maman, papa, voici Selena Melfing, l'amie dont je vous ai parlé !

- Enchanté, dit Mr Granger en serrant la main de la ténébreuse aux yeux bleus clairs.

- Moi je préfère te faire la bise, dit Mrs Granger avec entrain. Je suis ravie de connaître enfin la nouvelle amie de ma fille.

- Merci Mrs Granger, dit poliment Selena face à cet accueil chaleureux.

- Selena, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, une amie de la famille, dit Hermione en montrant une Tonks qui était restée en retrait jusqu'à présent.

Elle sourit chaleureusement à Selena qui lui rendit son sourire. Hermione présentait toujours les membres de l'Ordre qui encadraient ses parents comme étant des amis de la famille. Tonks changea la couleur rose de ses cheveux en un noir profond et fit un clin d'œil à Selena qui se mit à rire.

- Métamorphe ! s'exclama la jeune fille épatée.

- Tu l'as dans le mile ! répondit Tonks avec un sourire.

Puis, Mrs Granger tendit les paquets que son mari avait en main à sa fille en lui disant qu'elle y avait rajouté quelques surprises pour les deux jeunes filles. Hermione les remercia pour leur aide et le déplacement et remercia également Tonks. Ils restèrent à discuter un moment sur la terrasse. Les parents d'Hermione et Tonks, faisant connaissance avec Selena. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils furent conquis par la jeune fille, et Mr et Mrs Granger l'invitèrent à venir passer quelques jours chez eux quand elle voudrait. Ils se séparèrent et les jeunes filles rentrèrent à Poudlard avec leurs sacs.

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'Hermione était enfermée dans son dortoir comme la plupart des filles qui participeraient au bal. Tout en se préparant, elle réfléchissait. Après se découvertes de la semaine, elle avait bien l'intention de surveiller Harry. Le bal lui avait semblé le meilleur moyen d'observer son ami. Il lui présenterait Selena et ferait en sorte qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, qu'il y ait du monde ou pas avec eux. Ainsi, elle pourrait étudier les réactions de Harry et vérifier ses hypothèses.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle descendit dans le hall en compagnie de Harry pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers, leur masque en main. Ron, lui, était resté dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'était fait invité par Lavande Brown tout juste la veille. De nombreuses personnes attendaient déjà dans le hall. On eut tôt fait de remarquer que la plupart des garçons portait la même tenue et arborait les mêmes masques. Alors qu'Hermione repéra son cavalier près de la porte de la Grande salle, Luna vint rejoindre Harry. Le garçon la regarda ébahi. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait une robe bustier noire lui arrivant aux genoux qui prenait une forme de parapluie vers le bas à cause des volants noirs, et dont la partie qui couvrait son torse était rouge, surmontée d'une toile transparente noire aux motifs de fleurs. Ses pieds avaient été placés dans de fines ballerines noires, et elle avait abandonné ses radis pour des pointes rouges et son collier en bouchons de bouteilles pour un magnifique collier dont le pendentif était un cœur rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés en cascade dans son dos et elle portait déjà son masque qui était dans les mêmes tons que sa robe. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers Hermione et son cavalier qui riaient aux éclats depuis un bon moment.

- Hé Hermione ! lança Harry.

- Oh Harry ! Luna ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Bonsoir Hermione ! chanta Luna un sourire sur les lèvres. Tu es très belle, tu sais.

- Oh merci Luna. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

En effet, Hermione était sublime dans sa robe en soie bleu nuit. Deux bretelles se scellaient sur sa nuque et sa robe qui virevoltait à cause du vent, descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles laissant voir ses pieds fins aux ongles vernis du même bleu que sa robe dans des talons hauts de couleur argentée. Des bracelets ornaient ses poignets ainsi qu'un collier qui se tenait brillamment autour de son cou. A chaque oreille, il y avait de longues pendantes. Et tous les bijoux étaient en argent pour aller avec ses chaussures et la petite pochette qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Quand à ses cheveux, ils avaient été lissés pour l'occasion, et ils se réunissaient en un chou compliqué laissant deux mèches encadrer fièrement son visage.

La jeune fille rougit quelque peu et fit les présentations :

- Luna, je suppose que tu connais William ?

- Bien sûr, c'est le garçon le plus gentil de tout Serdaigle, fit Luna avec son air rêveur.

- Effectivement, on se connaît déjà, dit-il ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Le Serdaigle rougit avant de lui sourire d'un air gêné. Luna avait l'habitude de mettre n'importe qui dans l'embarras. C'était comme cela qu'elle était. Et bien souvent, des silences gênés suivaient ses paroles. Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci car Hermione poursuivit :

- Harry, voici William Tanner, en septième année à Serdaigle, dit-elle. William, voici Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, en même année et dans la même maison que moi.

- Alors c'est toi le mystérieux cavalier d'Hermione, dit Harry en lui serrant amicalement la main, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Si tu dois sortir avec Hermione, il faut que nous ayons une discussion tout les deux.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione outrée.

- Aucun souci vieux ! répondit William en riant.

- Oh voici Selena et Blaise ! s'exclama Hermione. Je reviens.

Harry grimaça s'était fait à l'idée qu'Hermione fréquentait des Serpentard mais il ne s'était pas encore habitué au fait qu'elle fricotait avec Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy. Luna le remarqua et lui chuchota toujours avec son sourire et son air rêveur :

- Ce n'est qu'un Serpentard, Harry.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers elle. La jeune fille avait beau être décalée mais ses paroles étaient souvent empreintes d'une grande sagesse. Harry ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint en compagnie d'une Selena souriante.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dit-elle d'une douce voix mais assurée face à tout ce petit monde.

- Tu es ravissante ! dirent en même temps Harry et William qui se regardèrent puis rougirent après.

- Merci, répondit Selena en rigolant.

- Mais c'est la pure vérité, ajouta Luna.

Silence gêné.

Selena avait une robe s'arrêtant en diagonale juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était d'un noir profond qui allait magnifiquement bien avec ses longs et soyeux cheveux ténébreux. C'était une robe près du corps dont le bas voletait. La robe se scellait sur sa nuque en deux lanières épaisses. Une bande de tissu en grande harmonie avec ses yeux marquait élégamment la séparation entre la poitrine et le reste du corps. Elle portait des talons noirs et ses cheveux descendaient le long de son dos en une habituelle cascade ébène. Le seul changement qui s'y opérait était la présence de nattes à certains endroits – plus tard, elle avoua qu'elle avait été inspirée par le professeur Illywel. Elle avait une pochette noire dans une main et son masque noir en daim avec des perles bleu clair presque transparents, noires et des paillettes argentées.

- Les garçons, Luna, commença une nouvelle fois Hermione, je vous présente Selena Melfing, en sixième année à Serpentard.

- Enchanté.

- Contente de te connaître.

- Moi de même.

- Selena, poursuivit Hermione en désignant chaque personne de la main, voici Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, William Tanner, mon cavalier, Luna Lovegood, une amie.

- Ravie.

Soudain, les grandes portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent. On demanda à tous les élèves d'entrer sauf les préfets-en-chef et les personnes qui les accompagnaient. Hermione resta donc dehors, tenant le bras de William qui lui prit son autre main pour lui faire un baisemain. Au même moment Ron passa accompagné de Lavande Brown pour entrer dans la salle et fut témoin de la scène. Il fit comme si de rien n'était mais Hermione vit tout de même une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux. Elle détourna les yeux du rouquin et engagea la conversation avec son cavalier jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donnât l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la salle.

William aida Hermione à mettre son masque bleu et argent sur son visage, puis tous deux suivirent l'homologue féminin du Serdaigle et son cavalier. Il s'agissait de Saramentha James, septième année à Poufsouffle, et Chase Lewis, également septième année mais Gryffondor. Ils avaient d'ailleurs salué le couple Serdaigle/Gryffondor quelques minutes auparavant.

Les portes se rouvrirent une nouvelle fois et les deux couples pénétrèrent dans la salle. La salle était merveilleusement décorée. Plongée dans le noir avec des centaines de bougies diffusant de la lumière, la salle présentait un air mystérieux et romantique. Elle respirait le snobisme, le luxe et le somptueux. Hermione, tout comme Saramentha devant elle, était émerveillée. C'était magique, exactement comme dans ses rêves. Par ailleurs, tout le monde portait un masque si bien qu'elle n'aurait su dire qui était qui. Elle essaya de repérer Harry mais elle vit au moins une dizaine de garçons porter le même costume et le même masque que lui. En clair, c'était peine perdue.

Les deux couples s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce et entamèrent la première danse. Hermione ne reconnaissait pas le morceau. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de sorciers musiciens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se laissa guider par son cavalier. Il s'avéra très vite que William était un très bon danseur. Hermione était conquise. Ils tournoyèrent, glissèrent, bougèrent ensemble ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que le groupe change de morceau et que les autres se joignent à eux. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione et son cavalier étant fatigués de danser, ils sortirent de la piste de danse et gagnèrent vite le buffet où William leur servit à boire. Ils restèrent là discuter jusqu'à ce que Selena vienne se joindre à eux. William, lui, repéra ses amis de Serdaigle, s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et s'en alla les rejoindre. De leur côté, les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir auprès de Harry qui était installé à l'une des tables rondes dressées autour de la piste de danse. Il était avec Luna et discutait en souriant. Eux aussi sortaient de la piste de danse. Peu de temps après qu'Hermione et Selena se furent installées, Ron vint lui aussi s'asseoir à leur table mais sans Lavande. Lorsqu'il remarqua Selena, il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de détourner les yeux et de se désintéresser d'elle. Les adolescents démarrèrent une conversation à laquelle Ron ne participa pas justement car elle tournait autour de la Serpentard.

- Alors Selena, dit Luna, parle-nous de toi.

- Que dois-je dire ? fit Selena prise au dépourvu.

- Dis-nous d'où tu viens, parle-nous de ta famille, de tes amis, proposa Harry pour l'encourager. Après tout, pour devenir amis, il faut que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.

- Harry a raison, renchérit Luna en faisant un large sourire.

A ce moment-là, Ron se leva bruyamment en faisant racler se chaise au sol et partit sans un mot et sans le moindre regard pour le reste des occupants de la table. Tout le monde se regarda. Harry, Hermione et Luna qui connaissaient le jeune rouquin devinèrent que sa réaction était en rapport avec le fait que Selena était à Serpentard et que ses amis la considéraient des leurs. Hermione jeta un regard à Selena signifiant de ne pas y faire attention. Ils poursuivirent leur conversation avec entrain comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà ma situation, commença la jeune fille, je vivais à Manhattan et j'étudiais à l'école privée de magie Crystal River. J'y avais de très bons amis dont l'un que je connais depuis que nous sommes petits. Concernant ma famille, ma mère est une médicomage spécialisée dans les blessures infligées par la magie noire.

- Ça existe ? demanda Harry incrédule.

- Oui, répondit Selena en rentrant dans des explications. C'est une branche de la médecine magique plutôt fermée. Très peu sont ceux qui y travaillent. Il faut être excellent en botanique, en potions, en défense, en sortilège et en métamorphose. C'est un domaine très compliqué. Quant à mon père, son statut est un peu particulier. Il a des actions dans plusieurs sociétés moldues et sorcières. Et parallèlement, il possède des librairies. C'est un fan de littérature, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Manhattan ? questionna Luna empreinte d'une certaine curiosité.

- Non, les surprit-elle, c'est à vous de me parler de vous maintenant. Je connais déjà Hermione, alors on va commencer par toi Luna, et ensuite Harry.

- Luna Lovegood, je vis avec mon père uniquement car j'ai vu ma mère se faire tuer sous mes yeux quand j'étais petite, et mon père possède le journal _Le Chicaneur_, dit la Serdaigle d'une traite. Tous mes amis sont à Poudlard.

- Harry Potter, et qui ne connaît pas l'histoire du survivant, fit simplement Harry sur le ton de la rigolade.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Et après avoir discuté et ri pendant de longues minutes, les amis se séparèrent un instant, laissant Harry et Selena seuls à la table. Hermione parce que William était venue la chercher pour un nouveau tour sur la piste de danse, et Luna parce qu'un mystérieux garçon derrière son masque que personne ne reconnut invita Luna à danser. Harry ne le remarqua pas, mais à cet instant-là, une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de Selena qui avait d'ailleurs esquisser un sourire.

Au bout d'un moment de discussion, le Gryffondor proposa une promenade à la Serpentard car il trouvait qu'il faisait trop chaud et qu'il y avait trop de bruit dans la salle. Selena accepta avec plaisir approuvant totalement le jeune homme. Ils sortirent donc dans le parc qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion. En effet, des citrouilles le long des chemins de pierre, des toiles d'araignée dans les arbres, des lanternes diffusant une faible lumière se présentaient sur leur chemin. Toutes les décorations étaient dans des tons orange et noir. Les fantômes du château s'amusaient à se cacher pour leur faire peur en surgissant devant eux avec soudaineté. D'ailleurs, on pouvait même dire que c'était le passe-temps préféré de Peeves en cette période d'Halloween. Il s'amusait également à faire des blagues horrifiantes aux élèves telles que mettre des araignées ou des vers sur la tête de certain – Ron en avait les frais – ou encore faire exploser des bombabouses sur les élèves.

Heureusement, les deux adolescents ne rencontrèrent pas Peeves en sortant du château. Et une fois dehors, ils marchèrent au bord du lac, admirant le paysage et le ciel étoilé dans un silence des plus complets laissant libre cours aux bruits que la nuit offrait. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes avant que Selena ne rompe le silence.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, dit-elle sans détacher son regard du ciel bleu sombre presque noir. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

Il la regarda un instant, surpris par sa question. Avait-elle réussi à voir cette peine qu'il essayait de cacher depuis le mois de juin ? Visiblement oui. Le jeune homme se sentait déstabilisé. Il avait beau dire à tout le monde que tout allait bien, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'au fond de lui une plaie était ouverte et arrivait difficilement à se refermer. Personne ne l'avait remarqué mis à part Luna qui voyait au-delà du commun des mortels et Severus Rogue qui l'avait un jour surpris à verser une larme devant la chambre de son parrain au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ce jour-là, une longue conversation secrète entre les deux hommes s'en était suivie, et Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Rogue s'était montré très réceptif à sa douleur. Il l'avait écouté lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin. Le professeur n'était pas aussi fermé que tout le monde le pensait. Le Gryffondor allait parfois le voir en toute discrétion pour discuter avec lui-même si les querelles persistaient en cours entre les deux hommes.

- Et toi ? dit enfin Harry. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi torturé ?

Ce fut au tour de Selena de regarder Harry avec un air surpris. Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le bleu clair de ceux de la jeune fille. Il fut troublé l'espace de quelques secondes pour deux raisons. La première : il aurait juré que lorsqu'il avait croisé la Serpentard devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait les yeux d'un bleu très sombre. La deuxième : il avait envie de tout lui avouer. Là, maintenant. Lui dire qu'il était l'auteur des lettres, qu'il était _X l'inconnu amoureux_. Mais il se rappela de son agaçante timidité qui l'empêchait de se dévoiler à la jeune fille. Il était beau le fier et courageux lion de Gryffondor. Mais parfois aussi, les Gryffondor aussi ont peur **( **_**nda**_ : dédicace à une super fic de The French Padfoot que j'ai adoré **). **Finalement, sans attendre une autre réaction de la jeune fille, Harry se décida à dire :

- Et si on rentrait ? Il commence à faire très froid dehors.

Selena acquiesça et les deux adolescents retournèrent au château. La jeune fille préféra regagner la salle commune de Serpentard prétextant la fatigue. Harry lui proposa de la raccompagner mais elle déclina l'offre. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent et Harry entra dans la Grande salle. Il ne retrouva ni Luna ni Hermione, mais s'assit à une table où il y avait Neville et Ginny. Il resta avec eux à rigoler sur divers sujets avant d'inviter la sœur de son meilleur ami à danser.

Deux heures plus tard, il prit la direction de la sortie de la Grande salle pour regagner lui aussi son dortoir. Il marchait seul dans les couloirs déserts, perdu dans ses propres réflexions : la prophétie, Voldemort et depuis peu Selena. Il s'en voulait sur le dernier point d'ailleurs. Il se trouvait bête de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer, de lui dire la vérité au sujet des lettres qu'elle recevait depuis quelques semaines. Tout aurait été plus simple. La vérité est qu'il avait eu peur, peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais été rejeté – à vrai dire, il l'avait été toute sa vie −, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit par cette fille, cette fille qui l'attirait tant. Au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'elle était particulière, spéciale. L'aura qu'elle dégageait ne le laissait pas insensible. Il savait qu'elle portait un fardeau, comme lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Elle dégageait une certaine tristesse comme si quelque chose la torturait constamment. Harry avait pu le lire dans ses yeux car il voyait ce genre de regard chaque matin en s'observant dans la glace. Souvent, il se demandait quelle était la raison de la peine de la jeune fille mais ce genre de pensées le ramenait inévitablement à la prophétie qui le suivait depuis sa naissance. Il aurait voulu se débarrasser de tous ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient depuis plus d'une année maintenant. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses tourments amoureux. Il aurait aimé que Sirius soit là, qu'il le conseille. Malheureusement, son parrain était mort. Il pensa à Remus qu'il n'avait pas vu, ni contacté depuis longtemps. Puis une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Remus Lupin avait toujours été là pour lui faisant figure d'oncle, et il l'avait délaissé ces temps-ci. D'autant plus que c'était la pleine il n'y avait même pas trois jours. Il se promit de lui écrire et de prendre de ses nouvelles dès le lendemain.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva devant l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, un spectacle qu'il détestait voir se déroulait sous ses yeux, le tirant de sa profonde réflexion. Ron et Hermione se disputaient une fois de plus. D'après leur tumultueux échange, Harry comprit que le sujet de leur dispute était Selena. Il comprit aussitôt la situation et s'approcha de ses deux amis pour essayer de calmer la situation. Ce fut peine perdue puisqu'en entendant les paroles du rouquin, Harry n'en fut que plus exaspéré par son ami.

- Vous ne devriez pas fréquenter cette Serpentard ! criait-il. Ce n'est qu'une perfide et une sournoise, Hermione.

- Tu ne la connais même pas ! rétorqua froidement Hermione choquée de la réaction de Ron.

Celui-ci se lança dans une longue tirade polémique.

- Tous les Serpentard sont pareils ! Ils sont tous mauvais et veulent suivre les traces de Voldemort en rentrant dans son armée de Mangemorts ! Depuis quand on fait ami-ami avec l'ennemi ? Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Devenir amis avec un Serpentard ! Pendant que vous y êtes, fréquentez Malefoy aussi ! Vous avez quoi dans la tête ? Vous avez oublié qui nous mène la vie dure à Poudlard ? Cette fille est comme les autres Serpentard ! Une sale future mage noire !

- Ce que tu peux être étroit d'esprit Ron ! intervint Harry qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. N'as-tu donc rien compris ? Ces stupides rivalités entre maisons doivent être arrêtées. Tout le monde doit être soudé face à Voldemort. Et puis tous les Serpentard ne sont pas pareils. Chaque personne est différente. On ne peut juger quelqu'un que par ses actes et non dans quelle maison il est à Poudlard. Beaucoup de situations nous l'ont déjà prouvé Ron. Aurais-tu oublié Pettigrew qui était à Gryffondor et l'ami de mes parents ? Il s'est avéré que c'était le pire des lâches et des traîtres ! En plus, c'est lui qui a ramené Voldemort à la vie. Si tu voyais au-delà de ton nez pour une fois, tu te rendrais compte que Selena est une fille sympathique et intelligente. Et de toutes les façons, je pense qu'Hermione et moi sommes assez grands pour savoir avec qui on veut traîner même si ça ne te plaît pas.

Ron, rouge de colère, leur cracha :

- C'est vous qui n'avez rien compris !

Puis il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de rentrer dans la salle commune. Harry et Hermione, abasourdis, se regardèrent puis entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune. Ils y restèrent un moment pour discuter de la réaction de Ron qu'il qualifiait d'absurde. Quand Harry monta dans le dortoir, il constata que les rideaux du lit de Ron étaient tirés. Fatigué, il se déshabilla, fit une toilette rapide et se mit au lit. Il s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, épuisé par tous ces événements.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se remémora la dispute qui avait eu lieu dans le trio gryffondorien. Lorsqu'il se leva, il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Ron. Les rideaux étaient tirés comme la veille. Harry soupira. Il avait un peu mal à la tête. Pourtant, il n'avait quasiment pas bu la veille. Il décida de prendre une bonne douche puis descendre à la salle commune où seuls quelques première et deuxième année se distinguaient pour écrire une lettre à son oncle Remus. Il prit de ses nouvelles lui demandant si la pleine lune s'était bien passée. Et ensuite, il lui donna quelques nouvelles de son côté sans trop s'étaler. Il conclut sa lettre en lui disant qu'il aurait bien aimé le voir en face de lui et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir écrit avant. Il rajouta un post-scriptum en lui disant qu'il comptait devenir animagus avec l'aide d'Hermione et qu'il aurait bien aimé que son oncle lui apporte son aide. Quand il eut terminé, il sortit de la tour de Gryffondor et prit la direction de la volière. Il y resta un moment discutant avec Hedwige et lui donnant quelques friandises qu'il lui avait ramené de sa précédente sortie à Pré-au-lard. Une demi-heure après, il alla déjeuner dans la Grande salle où il y retrouva Hermione assise, en train de manger, ses yeux rivés sur un bouquin posé devant elle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande salle après leur repas plus ou moins calme, Ron y entra. Il passa devant eux sans un mot et sans un regard pour ses amis. Harry et Hermione suivirent des yeux la trajectoire du garçon, outrés de son comportement qu'Hermione qualifia de grotesque et de puéril. Ils s'aperçurent alors que leur amitié avec le dernier fils Weasley était en péril depuis un moment et la dispute de la veille avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il était cependant déjà trop tard. Le brun et la brune n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger quelques mots pour le comprendre, l'atmosphère tendue se chargeait de véhiculer leurs sentiments. Et c'est sur cette sombre note qu'ils continuèrent leur marche.

Selena se leva assez tôt – comparativement aux autres Serpentard qui avaient fait la fête – ce matin-là. Elle s'installa dans la salle commune pour bouquiner tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Serpentard d'âge inférieur à quinze ans. Étant donné les règles chez les Serpentard, Selena ne s'en étonna pas. Les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas participé à la fête la veille avaient dû sortir des cachots car personne ne voulait oser réveiller un Serpentard de plus âgé. Dans les cachots régnaient les lois du plus grand, du plus influent et du plus fort. En clair, les jeunes Serpentard avaient peur des plus grands.

La ténébreuse aux yeux bleus s'assit près d'une fenêtre dans un de ces confortables fauteuils de cuir qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle entama sa lecture mais fut interrompu une demi-heure plus tard par quelqu'un qui sortait de son dortoir. Il s'agissait de Blaise. Il bailla sans retenue signe de sa fatigue. Jamais Selena ne l'avait vu aussi négligé. Certes il sentait bon donc il s'était douché et brossé les dents, il était même coiffé. Cependant, Selena ne l'avait jamais vu habiller aussi simplement. Il avait un tee-shirt kaki et un pantalon de toile noire. Et ce qui surprit le plus Selena fut qu'il marchait à travers la salle commune les pieds nus. En fait, il n'était pas négligé, seulement décontracté.

Ayant repéré Selena, Blaise vint s'installer dans un fauteuil en face du sien. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et resta silencieux. Ce qu'il aimait bien avec Selena, c'était que tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils pouvaient rester là, dans le silence que ça ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le garçon sentit qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Il le voyait grâce à ses petits sourires amusés et moqueurs. Il décida de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il soupira, posa ses yeux sur elle et parla :

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il fatigué. Pourquoi souris-tu de cette façon ?

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et demeura silencieuse un moment. Elle finit finalement par s'exprimer.

- On commence d'abord par dire bonjour, dit-elle en se replongeant dans le livre qu'elle avait en mains.

- Bonjour.

- Ensuite, je te trouve plus sympathique dans cette tenue, rigola-t-elle.

- Cela veut-il dire que je ne suis pas sympathique d'habitude ? fit Blaise en levant un sourcil.

- Habituellement non. Tu repousses les gens en un regard. Tu donnes l'impression que personne n'est assez bien pour ne serait-ce que t'approcher, expliqua Selena. Le méchant Blaise Zabini !

- C'est justement l'effet recherché, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Passons à autre chose.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir avec Luna ? questionna la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Dans un premier temps, le garçon resta sans voix regardant sa camarade avec des yeux ronds. Ensuite, il éclata de rire. Selena ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il s'adressa de nouveau à Selena.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir retiré mon masque de toute la soirée sauf quand nous étions seuls elle et moi. Alors ?

- C'est toi qui m'as mis la puce à l'oreille, déclara-t-elle. L'autre jour quand on se promenait toi et moi, elle était à proximité et ton regard est resté plus d'une seconde sur elle. Ensuite, au bal, lorsque je t'ai dit que j'allais rejoindre Hermione qui était avec ses amis dont Luna, j'ai surpris tes yeux qui lançaient un regard très intense dans sa direction et tu semblais hésiter à vouloir m'accompagner. Pour terminer, un mystérieux garçon est venu l'inviter à danser alors que nous discutions ensemble.

- Qui te dit qu'il s'agissait de moi ?

- Ton masque n'était peut-être pas original mais en revanche, il y avait peu de garçons tout de noir vêtu et élégamment qui plus est qui lorgnait cette jeune fille blonde de Serdaigle depuis un certain moment.

- Démasqué, dit-il résigné.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment ça s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- Oh les filles ! s'exclama-t-il en soupirant. Tu ne sauras rien du tout parce-que ça ne te regarde pas !

- Pourquoi faites-vous autant de bruits ? siffla une voix féminine austère.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers la Serpentard qui venait de sortir de son dortoir. Selena lui jeta un regard noir et détourna les yeux l'ignorant comme si elle n'avait jamais fait irruption dans la pièce. La nouvelle arrivante regarda les deux protagonistes et sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre son chemin.

- Un problème Pansy ? fit Blaise froidement.

- Non mis à part qu'on vous a entendus rire depuis les dortoirs.

- Et alors ? répliqua Blaise sur le même ton.

Parkinson redescendit vers son dortoir sans ajouter un mot de plus. Blaise et Selena éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire avant de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Dans la Grande salle, ils assistèrent à un phénomène étrange. Alors qu'ils étaient assis à leur table en train de déjeuner, ils virent Harry et Hermione sortirent de la salle cependant que Ron y entrait. Il sembla, même au loin, qu'il y avait de lourdes tensions entre les trois protagonistes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent ainsi que tous ceux présents dans la salle. Le trio de Gryffondor était maintenant devenu un duo.

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez- vous ?**_


	14. Surprise Mais qu'estce tu fous là?

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Salut les toons ! **_

_**C'est la rentrée ! En fait, je suis en terminale S et j'ai déjà une déjà du travail. Trois jours ! Mes profs sont vaches quand même… **____**. Mais bon passons.**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Alors lisez fanfecteurs !**_

Chapitre 14 : Surprise.

Trois semaines passèrent après le bal d'Halloween et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. On notait que Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient pas réconciliés avec Ron. La situation avait même empiré car lorsque Ron se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires désobligeants quand ses anciens amis ouvraient la bouche. Par ailleurs, dans les jours qui suivirent le bal, une nouvelle étonnante circula dans les fondations de l'illustre château : le très convoité Blaise Zabini sortait avec la très bizarre Luna Lovegood. La relation officialisée avait engendré de nombreuses crises de jalousie chez les filles qui n'avaient pas cessé de menacer Luna. Mais Blaise avait fait une annonce générale au beau milieu de la Grande salle disant que quiconque s'approchant de Luna pour lui faire du mal, que ce soit fille ou garçon, aurait à faire à lui. L'air méchant et froid et le ton menaçant qu'il avait employé calma tout de suite tout le monde. Tous avaient été intimidés par le descendant Zabini. Ensuite, Dumbledore avait annoncé à tout Poudlard que le projet d'Hermione et de Selena avait été adopté. Les deux jeunes filles avaient été ravies par la nouvelle. Elles avaient même été choisies comme ambassadrices qui représenteraient Poudlard à Crystal River. Puis, tout le monde avait pu remarquer le rapprochement au cours des derniers jours entre Harry Potter et Selena Melfing. Mais tout cela n'avait pas été sans les manigances d'Hermione qui avait réussi à coincer Harry et à tout lui faire avouer. Depuis lors, elle s'était désignée comme complice de _X_ en attendant que Harry se dévoile à sa bien-aimée. Un autre phénomène s'était observé. Chaque fois que Selena Melfing et Ginny se retrouvaient au même endroit, la rouquine ne se gênait pas pour lancer des regards noirs et électriques à la ténébreuse. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme son frère qui n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit à Serpentard, mais plutôt comme Malefoy. En effet, ces deux personnes supportaient très mal le rapprochement entre le brun à lunettes et la ténébreuse. Malefoy parce qu'il voulait Selena depuis longtemps et qu'Harry était son ennemi, Ginny parce qu'elle était depuis longtemps amoureuse de Harry et que ses efforts pour attirer son attention ne semblaient pas concluants.

En cet après-midi de lundi vingt-deux novembre, les sixième année se retrouvaient dans les cachots pour trois heures de potions. Là également des changements s'opéraient. Depuis quelques cours, Harry n'était plus à la table de Ron, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Flynch Fletcher. Il s'était installé avec Selena et Hermione. Ça faisait une heure que Rogue leur avait donné une potion assez compliquée à réaliser. Maintenant, le professeur passait dans les rangs pour évaluer l'état d'avancement des potions de ses élèves. Il commença par les Serpentard mais ne fit aucun commentaire sauf pour féliciter Blaise et donner des conseils à Malefoy. Il passa ensuite aux quatre Serdaigle. Il observa et ne dit strictement rien. Après, il se dirigea à la table réunissant deux Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor. Le Maître des potions grimaça en regardant les potions de Ron et d'Ernie.

- Vous avez oublié la feuille de Mandragore Macmillan ! siffla Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce donc cette abominable mixture Weasley ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit de cette couleur ? Ne savez-vous donc pas lire ? Il n'a jamais été mentionné dans les instructions écrites au tableau que la potion devait prendre une teinte jaunâtre. A ce stade, elle devrait être bleue Weasley. Seriez-vous daltonien ?

Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner, contents que leur professeur préféré humilie une fois de plus un Gryffondor. Ron Weasley vira au rouge en un quart de seconde. Le garçon n'avait rien osé dire. Rogue, quant à lui, avait prit une louche et s'était mis à remuer le contenu du chaudron du rouquin. A ce moment-là, Rogue afficha un profond dégoût.

- Pourquoi votre potion est-elle aussi épaisse Weasley ?

- Je…

- Ça suffit, plus un mot, ordonna-t-il froidement en partant. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre incompétence.

A présent, Rogue vint vers le groupe que formaient Harry, Hermione et Selena. Il regarda les potions des filles mais ne dit rien, signe que tout allait bien. Il procéda ensuite à l'analyse de celle de Harry. Le brun savait que sa potion avait quelque chose qui clochait car elle avait une teinte bleu vert au lieu de bleu azur. Il s'attendait à ce que Rogue lui fasse une remarque, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Vous avez mis trop d'yeux de grenouille Potter, dit-il de son ton froid. Ce n'est pas le bon bleu. Mais bon, venant de vous, je suis étonné que vous soyez arrivé jusque là. Serait-ce dû à l'influence de vos nouvelles voisines de table ?

Puis le professeur s'en alla vers son bureau mais s'interrompit lorsque Harry lui lança :

- Serait-ce un compliment professeur ?

- Je ne tolérerai pas votre insolence Mr Potter, répondit Rogue en se retournant. Vous venez de faire perdre dix points à Gryffondor. Retenue, ce soir à mon bureau, huit heures et ne soyez pas en retard.

- Oui monsieur.

Cette fois-ci, le professeur atteignit son bureau. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry qui lui fit un large sourire. Elle lui balança un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit grimacer. Elle lui jeta un regard sévère signifiant : ʺ Bien fait pour toi, tu nous as fait perdre dix points avec tes bêtises ! ʺ. Selena se mit à rire doucement pour que Rogue ne la voie pas, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le professeur avait levé sa tête et fixait maintenant Selena d'un regard froid. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il tourna la tête en direction de celle-ci.

- Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Le professeur McGonagall et un jeune homme que personne ne connaissait. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école et le blason des Serpentard. Tout le monde devina qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel élève. Il était aussi grand que Ron mais sa silhouette ne semblait pas dégingandée. On devinait que sous ses habits, il possédait une certaine musculature. Une chevelure noire ébène lui tombait sur les épaules et ses yeux gris clairs scrutaient la salle. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, toutes les filles de la classe le regardèrent avec des yeux de cocker et un filet de bave dépassant de leur bouche. On entendit même quelques gloussements. Rogue jeta un regard noir à la classe qui fit taire toute la gente féminine. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, ne souriait pas et semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il avait des airs de Blaise Zabini comme si rien ne l'intéressait, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Selena intérieurement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

- Professeur Rogue, dit McGonagall. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir interrompu votre cours, mais je vous amène un nouvel élève. Il s'est fait transférer à Poudlard et rentre en sixième année. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un élève de votre maison.

A ce moment-là, Rogue esquissa un sourire.

- Et puis-je savoir comment se nomme ce jeune homme ? demanda Rogue.

- Stephen Van Halen, répondit le nouveau Serpentard qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Il y eut des murmures dans la classe à l'entente de son nom de famille. Harry et Hermione ne comprenaient pas l'attraction qu'il y avait autour du jeune homme. Mais ils entendirent les Serdaigle sur la table à côté dire que la famille du jeune homme est une très grande lignée de sorciers et sorcières de sang pur qui vivait en Amérique. Et d'après les Serpentard, les Van Halen sont très riches et très influents, même plus que les Malefoy. Selena était, elle, restée silencieuse.

- Silence ! siffla Rogue à la classe sans détacher son regard du jeune homme. Allez vous installer là où il y a de la place, lui dit-il. Vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau ce soir à huit heures.

- Ça veut dire que je n'ai plus de retenue ce soir avec vous, monsieur ? lança Harry qui avait l'air de s'amuser à provoquer le professeur.

- Si monsieur Potter et vous venez d'en gagner une deuxième, demain à la même heure.

Stephen Van Halen se dirigea vers la table des deux filles et du garçon. Arrivé à leur niveau, il posa son sac et dit à Selena :

- Surprise.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre intonation dans sa voix et le moindre sourire sur ses lèvres. Selena se mit à sourire et son visage s'illumina. Harry et Hermione les observèrent tour à tour ne comprenant pas la situation. Harry se raidit. Apparemment le dénommé Stephen connaissait Selena et la jeune fille semblait très heureuse de le voir. Serait-ce son petit copain ? Harry ne le savait pas mais le voyait d'un très mauvaise œil. Il sentit une boule qui grandissait au creux de son ventre. Elle lui rongeait les entrailles. Il la connaissait parfaitement car ce n'était autre que de la jalousie. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui lui refila un nouveau coup de pied sous la table. Il releva la tête en sa direction et l'interrogea du regard alors qu'une douleur dans sa jambe s'enflammait une nouvelle fois. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire pour le rassurer. Il sentit une certaine chaleur remonter en lui et retrouva sa joie d'il y avait quelques minutes. Il porta son attention au garçon qui était à présent assis à sa gauche juste en face de son amie Serpentard.

- N'oubliez pas que vous avez une potion à faire et que je ramasse en fin de cours, dit Rogue de sa douce voix. Mr Van Halen, étant donné que je ne connais pas votre niveau, je vais vous donner une potion plus facile à réaliser.

- Je peux très bien réaliser celle qui est au tableau, dit le nouveau Serpentard.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien faites ce que vous pouvez en ce qui reste de temps, termina Rogue.

Le professeur retourna à ses occupations tandis qu'une conversation s'élevait à la table de Harry.

- Les amis, dit Selena, je tiens à vous présenter mon meilleur et plus ancien ami, Stephen Van Halen.

- Salut, dirent les deux Gryffondor en chœur – Harry se sentit rassuré.

- Stephen, je te présente Hermione Granger et Harry Potter des amis de Poudlard.

- Enchanté.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? questionna Selena impatiente.

- Je savais que je te manquais et Crystal River, c'était plus pareil sans toi, répondit Stephen. En plus je n'avais plus ma partenaire de retenues.

- Selena en retenue ? fit Hermione étonnée.

- Il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on voit, dit Stephen en haussant un sourcil, Selena n'est pas la si gentille fille que tout le monde le croît.

Hermione, Selena et Harry se mirent à rire alors que Stephen sourit.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? fit Rogue derrière eux qui était apparu comme par magie.

- Non monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, retournez à vos chaudrons et plus un bruit dans ma salle de classe.

- Oui monsieur.

A la fin du cours de potions, les élèves mirent un échantillon de leur breuvage dans une fiole qu'ils étiquetèrent avant de la remettre au professeur Rogue. Ensuite, ils rangèrent et nettoyèrent leur matériel, et sortirent de la salle. Harry, Hermione, Selena et Stephen se trouvaient maintenant dans le couloir devant le cachot de Rogue riant d'une blague que le Gryffondor avait faite. Ron passa devant eux en bousculant Hermione. Celle-ci, troublée par le comportement de son ancien ami, grogna mais n'en fit rien. Selena et Stephen, mécontents, observèrent la scène en silence. Harry, lui, jeta un regard noir au rouquin. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence tendu, la situation s'apaisa.

Étant donné que les cours étaient finis et que le diner serait servi dans deux heures, les quatre comparses décidèrent de s'installer dans le parc pour discuter tranquillement et apprendre à se connaître pour Harry, Hermione et Stephen. C'était donc à l'ombre d'un chêne qu'ils s'assirent et se lancèrent dans une longue conversation.

- C'est donc vous les nouveaux amis dont Selena me parlait dans ses lettres, commença Stephen.

Sa voix était douce et envoûtante. Elle inspirait néanmoins une certaine froideur qui tiendrait n'importe qui en respect. Hermione en frissonna.

- Je suppose, dit simplement Harry. Tu commences Hermione ?

- Pour faire court, dit la Gryffondor, je suis une née moldue et fille unique. Mes parents sont dentistes. J'adore lire et j'adore travailler. Harry et moi sommes devenus amis en première année après avoir combattu un troll.

- Un troll ? Rien que ça ! dit Stephen étonné.

- Longue histoire ! fit Harry. Moi je suis orphelin par la faute de Voldemort, déclara-t-il. J'adore la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je suis la bête noire du professeur Rogue et Hermione est ma meilleure amie, heureusement car je n'ai pas besoin de lire tout plein de bouquin puisqu'elle connaît l'essentiel par cœur.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir.

- Sinon, tous les deux, on est à Gryffondor, dit Hermione mal-à-l'aise en baissant le ton.

- Selena m'a expliqué le fonctionnement des quatre maisons et les rivalités et tensions qu'il y avait entre elles. Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je suis un Serpentard, je ne partage pas les mêmes idéologies que la plupart des élèves de cette maison. Ma famille et moi ne considérons absolument pas les sorciers et sorcières n'étant pas de sang pur comme inférieurs. Chez les Van Halen, nous ne jugeons pas les gens par leurs origines, leurs influences et leur compte en banque, mais par leurs actes et leurs façons d'être. Nous sommes d'ailleurs de fervents défenseurs des moldus. A vrai dire, nous vénérons leur ingéniosité !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Le père de Stephen possède une entreprise dont le marché ne s'est pas encore assez développé en Grande Bretagne, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ajouta Selena. Dans la société de Mr Van Halen, ils utilisent la technologie moldue et lui font subir différents enchantements pour qu'elle puisse servir pour les sorciers. Et ce dans différents domaines.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione éblouie.

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air cool ! lança à son tour Harry.

- Quant à moi, je suis là parce que je savais que je manquais terriblement à Selena, reprit Stephen avec sérieux. Du coup, j'ai discuté avec mon père et j'ai demandé à la directrice mon transfert. Au début, elle ne voulait pas trop…

- Normal ! Elle perdrait son meilleur élève ! répliqua Selena avec un sourire moqueur.

- Jalouse, contre-attaqua Stephen avec amusement. Bref. Mais quand je l'ai menacée de mettre l'école sans dessus dessous, elle a bizarrement accepté.

- Elle ne t'a jamais rien refusé de toutes les façons, dit Selena, tu es son chouchou et même si tu es parti, tu le resteras. Stephen doit être l'élève qui s'est retrouvé le plus souvent dans son bureau !

- Jalouse, répéta le garçon en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Donc, elle a accepté. Mon père et mes parents en ont discuté ensemble, et il a été convenu que pour les vacances, j'irai d'abord chez toi et que je regagnerai ma demeure après. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. J'ai déjà même aménagé ma chambre chez toi. D'ailleurs, il est somptueux le manoir Melfing mais il manque une piscine si tu veux mon avis.

- T'es allé chez moi ?

- Oui. Je t'ai ramené quelques trucs de la part de ton père. Il avait l'air ravi que je vienne à Poudlard te rejoindre. Ta mère et lui m'ont très bien accueilli chez toi.

- C'est parce qu'ils t'adorent ! s'exclama Selena amusée. Surtout mon père, Stephen et lui se ressemblent beaucoup dans leur façon d'être.

- Pas tant que ça, fit le concerné.

Selena haussa un sourcil.

- Sinon, Hermione et Harry, même si je ne le montre pas forcément, je suis ravi de vous connaître. En règle générale, Selena choisit bien ses amis. Donc ses amis sont mes amis, enfin s'ils le veulent bien.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut se considérer comme des amis.

- Je requiers cependant une condition.

Harry, Hermione et Selena se regardèrent se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- Vas-y.

- C'est quoi le problème avec le rouquin ? interrogea-t-il l'air de rien.

- Tu ne changes pas toi ! s'exclama la ténébreuse avec un faux air outré.

- On parlait de rivalité entre maisons tout à l'heure, expliqua Harry la mine obscure. Entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, c'est la guerre sans merci. Ces deux maisons ne peuvent pas se supporter et du coup, les préjugés fusent des deux côtés. Pour les Serpentard, les Gryffondor sont des effrontés imbus d'eux-mêmes qui n'ont pas grand-chose dans la tête et qui se cachent derrière un prétendu courage. Pour les Gryffondor, les Serpentard sont tous des adeptes de la magie noire. Ron fait parti de ces sang-pur qui n'échappent pas aux préjugés. Nous étions les meilleurs amis, le trio de Gryffondor, comme certains aimaient nous appeler. Et lorsqu'Hermione puis moi nous sommes mis à fréquenter Selena qui est à Serpentard, il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Nous avons eu une dispute et maintenant nous faisons bande à part.

- Ce que lui et les autres ne comprennent pas, c'est que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas forcément mauvais, poursuivit Hermione. Il est vrai que pour être à Serpentard, il faut certaines qualités ou défauts, tout dépend du point de vue, telles que la fourberie, la sournoiserie, la ruse, et l'envie de réussir quel qu'en soit le moyen. Mais cela n'implique pas que les Serpentard sont mauvais, méchants et de futures mages noirs. Il est vrai que la plupart des Serpentard sont des lâches et que la majorité des Mangemorts provient de cette maison, mais on ne peut pas classer tout le monde dans le même lot !

- En tout cas, c'est très sympa cette description des Serpentard ! dit Selena.

- Désolée ce n'était pas pour vous vexer ! s'excusa Hermione gênée.

- On avait compris, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Stephen sur le ton de la rigolade. D'autant plus que je reconnais certains de mes traits de caractère dans cette description. En plus nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

- C'est bizarre, Serpentard te va bien mais je t'aurais plus vu à Serdaigle, remarqua la ténébreuse perdue dans une réflexion.

- Le Choixpeau magique a longuement hésité, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux gris. Il a dit que je m'épanouirais dans les deux maisons. Serdaigle apprécierait mon grand génie et Serpentard mon espiègle fourberie. Mais j'ai demandé à être dans la même maison que toi. Me voilà à Serpentard.

- En même temps, chaque personne possède des qualités qui ne sont pas propres qu'à une seule maison, reprit Selena. Chacun de nous aurait pu être dans une autre maison : Hermione et Stephen à Serdaigle, Harry j'te verrais bien à Poufsouffle et moi dans toutes les autres maisons. Le Choixpeau magique ne fait que nous envoyer dans la maison qui prédomine le plus en nous et là où nous serons le plus à l'aise tout en tenant compte de nos choix.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, approuva la lionne.

- Et si on allait manger ? proposa Selena montrant qu'elle avait faim.

Cela fit sourire Stephen qui la regarda d'un air malicieux. Elle l'ignora non sans froncer les sourcils. Ils finirent par se lever et retourner au château. Sur le chemin, Hermione et Selena discutaient tandis que Harry et Stephen restaient en arrière. Ils ne parlaient pas mais observaient les filles en silence. Puis, Stephen décida de rompre le silence et sa douce et froide voix parvint aux oreilles de Harry.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec le professeur Rogue.

- En effet, c'est une longue histoire, soupira Harry.

- Dois-je m'attendre à ce qu'il soit comme cela avec moi ? questionna Stephen.

- Serais-tu anxieux pour ce soir ? suspecta le Gryffondor.

- Non du tout, je me renseigne sur mon directeur de maison. Et comme tu as l'air de bien le connaître, je me suis dit que je devrais aborder le sujet avec toi.

- En fait, il n'aime pas les élèves surtout les Gryffondor et plus particulièrement moi, expliqua Harry. Il était en classe avec mon père. Lui à Serpentard, mon père à Gryffondor. Malheureusement, à cette époque, James Potter était quelqu'un de très arrogant et c'était Rogue qui en faisait les frais. Du coup, c'était la guerre entre eux. Et Rogue est sur mon dos depuis la première année.

- Je vois.

- Mais toi tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es à Serpentard et bon élève d'après ce que Selena a dit. Et il faut que tu saches que Rogue pratique la méthode F.

- F ?

- Comme favoritisme. Il trouve toujours un moyen pour diminuer les points des Gryffondor et toujours un autre pour que les Serpentard se démarquent et montrent qu'ils sont les plus forts.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Mais…c'est un homme bien.

Stephen n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre car il venait tous les quatre d'arriver à la Grande salle. Le groupe se sépara en deux, d'un côté les Gryffondor, de l'autre les Serpentard. Selena avait tiré la manche de Stephen pour l'amener à la table des Serpentard. Elle avait repéré Blaise qui avait invité Luna à manger à ses côtés – certains Serpentard avaient des passe-droits qui leur permettaient, par exemple, d'inviter quelqu'un d'une autre maison à manger à leur table. Mais cela se jouait par influence et par intimidation. Selena voulait le présenter à ses deux autres amis.

Pendant le diner, Dumbledore avait annoncé l'arrivée de Stephen en tant que nouvel élève à Poudlard. Une nouvelle fois, toutes filles présentes s'étaient mises à glousser quand elles le virent. Et à la fin du repas, Selena et Stephen retournèrent dans les cachots. Ils passèrent alors le temps à discuter du fonctionnement de l'école, des professeurs, des équipes de Quidditch, des cours et des règles chez les Serpentard. Ce dernier point fit sourire Stephen, et Selena devina qu'il avait l'intention de mettre la pagaille. Cette idée plut bien à la jeune fille. Apparemment, les mauvaises habitudes de Crystal River commençaient à refaire surface avec la présence de Stephen. Leurs parents n'allaient pas apprécier mais, après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

A huit heures moins dix, Stephen sortit de la salle commune pour aller à son rendez-vous avec son directeur de maison. Son amie l'accompagna pour lui montrer où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue. Et une fois à bon port, elle rebroussa chemin. Au moment où Stephen allait toquer à la porte, Harry arriva. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la salle après que le professeur leur eût dit d'entrer. Et alors que Stephen discutait dans une pièce adjacente avec Rogue, Harry s'était vu confier la tache de classer toute une armoire de potions par ordre alphabétique. Une demi-heure plus tard, Stephen et Rogue réapparurent. Stephen partit non sans dire au revoir à Harry le laissant seul en compagnie du professeur. Après quelques minutes de silence complet où seul le tintement des fioles raisonnait, Rogue parla.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir Potter.

- Je sais professeur.

- Auriez-vous un quelconque problème ?

- …

- Venez-en au fait Potter !

- Il y a deux nuits, j'ai reçu une vision de Voldemort, dit piteusement Harry. J'ai assisté au meurtre des Bixbey et…

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? siffla Rogue qui semblait en colère.

- Désolé mais mon premier réflexe fut d'aller vomir toutes mes tripes ! répliqua Harry emporté. En plus au matin, ils avaient déjà découvert les corps de cette famille puisque ça paraissait dans la Gazette du sorcier. Donc que je le dise à une heure du matin il y a deux jours ou maintenant, ils étaient déjà morts !

- Calmez-vous Potter, dit doucement Rogue. Vous auriez dû venir me trouver. Avoir d'aussi horribles visions n'est pas sain. Vous devez absolument réussir à fermer votre esprit.

- Je sais professeur. J'ai suivi vos indications ce soir-là mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je...je n'arrive pas à…à fermer mon esprit.

Rogue plissa les lèvres, songeur.

- Ne laissez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres avoir une emprise sur vous, reprit Rogue en un murmure. Il faut que vous vous protégiez de lui. Un exemple concret s'impose à vous Potter. Voulez-vous que ça recommence ?

Harry resta silencieux, la tête baissée. Cet exemple n'était autre que celui de Sirius, son parrain. Il avait passé un mois dans un état presque dépressif après sa mort. Mais il avait commencé à aller mieux après ce jour-là. Il demeurait au Square Grimmaurd depuis une semaine avec Hermione, les Weasley n'étant pas encore arrivés. Hermione était à la cuisine avec Tonks et Kingsley Shackelbolt. Il avait prétexté qu'il voulait se reposer et qu'il montait se coucher. Mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il avait été dans celle de Sirius. Et là, il s'était effondré sur le sol et s'était mis à pleurer, au milieu de la pièce. Il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps et était resté ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il eût entendu quelqu'un bouger derrière lui. Il n'avait pas voulu se retourner. Mais lorsqu'une voix avait retenti derrière lui, il avait tout de suite reconnu la fameuse personne. Il s'agissait de Rogue. Celui-ci avait fermé la porte, avait pris une chaise et était venu s'asseoir à côté de Harry toujours agenouillé sur le sol.

_** _Flashback_ **_

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Votre parrain n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous laissiez aller de la sorte, Potter, dit le professeur avec douceur.

- Ne parlez pas de lui, vous le détestiez ! Vous êtes bien content qu'il soit mort ! Vous avez dû festoyer toute la soirée la nuit où il est passé derrière ce maudit voile. Alors ne parlez pas de lui !

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Rogue reprit.

- Je comprends votre douleur, votre souffrance, votre colère, car je les ai moi-même ressenties il y a quelques années lors de la perte d'un être qui m'était cher. Il n'y a rien d'aussi terrible surtout lorsqu'on pense que c'est de notre faute si cette personne est morte. Mais croyez-moi Potter, ce n'est pas votre faute si Black est mort.

- Si ça l'est, répliqua Harry en colère. C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! C'est à cause de moi ! Vous l'avez vous-même dit ! Je suis faible et c'est à cause de cette faiblesse que Sirius est mort ! Si j'avais su fermer mon esprit, je n'aurais pas reçu cette fausse vision de Voldemort, je ne serais pas allé au Ministère de la magie, il ne serait pas venu combattre les Mangemorts pour me protéger et il…il…ne serait pas…mort.

- Potter…

- Comment voulez-vous que je vive avec ça ? murmura le jeune homme. Comment voulez-vous que je vive en pensant à tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir s'il était resté ? Une famille, une maison, un adulte qui veille sur moi parce qu'il tient à moi et non parce qu'on l'y a obligé. En pensant à tout ça et parallèlement au fait que je suis la cause de sa mort, comment voulez-vous que je continue ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Combattre Voldemort car je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre… Quelle blague ! Je n'ai même pas pu empêcher Sirius de mourir !

- Avec plein de si on crée un monde utopique. La vie est faite ainsi Potter. La guerre contre Voldemort a commencé et vous aurez encore d'autres morts à affronter, des morts qui pourraient être d'autres proches. Ne vous laissez pas envahir par la tristesse, ne la laissez pas vous ronger le cœur. Battez-vous pour ceux que vous aimez, vos amis, Potter. Ils ont encore là. Et même si votre parrain n'est plus parmi nous, son souvenir demeure en vous, dans votre cœur. Black n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort. Alors pleurez un bon coup et levez-vous pour affronter demain.

Les deux protagonistes demeurèrent silencieux. Harry songea aux paroles de son professeur. Il avait raison, Sirius n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il avait déjà assez pleuré, il était temps qu'il se relève. Il leva la tête vers Rogue mais celui-ci se tenait déjà près de la porte.

- Professeur !

- Potter.

- Merci.

Rogue le regarda et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

_ ** _Fin du flashback_ **_

- Il faut que je maîtrise l'occlumancie, professeur, dit Harry déterminé. Je voudrais recommencer les séances.

- J'allais vous le proposer mais vous venez de me devancer, acquiesça Rogue. Vous viendrez tous les quinze jours, le lundi à mon bureau. Maintenant, il est tard. Retournez dans votre dortoir.

- Oui monsieur.

- Potter, dit le Maître des potions alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Professeur ?

- Vous avez effectivement fait des progrès en Potions, continuez ainsi.

Harry sourit et franchit la porte.

_**Petite réponse à :**_

_Subako _: Ben merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de couples Harry/Drago. En plus, je ne suis pas très fan. Donc voilà ! Sinon je suis impatiente de recevoir ta prochaine review.


	15. C'est moi!

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

_**Youhou ! Les toons ! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Attention, les choses commencent à bouger entre Selena et Harry…**_

_**Sinon, je remercie mes reviewers adorés ! J'ai adoré vos coms ! Et je n'oublie pas ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou en favourite. Merci ! **_

Chapitre 15 : C'est moi !

Les jours se succédèrent puis les semaines à leur tour. Et la fin du mois de Novembre allait bientôt laisser la place au mois de Décembre. Poudlard avait été agité ces dernières semaines. Beaucoup d'événements mystérieux s'étaient produits : des blagues loufoques dont personne n'en trouvait l'auteur, des mauvais sorts jetés sur certaines personnes dont Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy, et une augmentation considérable de distributions de retenues. De plus, la maison de Serpentard était sans dessous-dessus depuis l'arrivée d'une certaine personne. On observait maintenant une ambiance tendue chez les vert et argent. Stephen Van Halen et Selena Melfing faisaient les quatre cent coups et réorganisaient les règles des Serpentard. Les autres voyaient cela d'un très mauvais œil ne supportant pas de voir leur autorité défiée de la sorte.

En effet, de nombreux professeurs attribuaient tous ces événements à Stephen Van Halen mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu le prouver. Par ailleurs, depuis qu'il était là, le quatuor Serpentard/Gryffondor passait plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé en retenues, majoritairement données par McGonagall et Rogue qui avaient eu beaucoup de pain sur la planche depuis que Stephen et Harry s'étaient liés d'amitié : sorties nocturnes, insolence (surtout avec Rogue), retard en cours,…). Un lien solide s'était tissé entre les quatre amis.

D'un autre côté, Ronald Weasley, toujours complet dans sa bêtise, était devenu leur ennemi. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses anciens amis aussi heureux alors que lui était triste d'avoir perdu ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois partager autrefois. De plus, voir une Hermione lumineuse qui souriait désormais et souvent en compagnie de Stephen Van Halen, le rendait fou de rage. Il devenait rouge comme une tomate chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Si bien qu'il se sentait obligé de réagir bêtement chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en leur présence. Il devenait méchant et dirigeait sa colère contre Hermione. Et chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, celle-ci lui envoyait alors un de ces regards qu'elle réservait habituellement à Malefoy. Et cela attristait le rouquin.

Une autre personne n'appréciait guère ce quatuor. Ginny Weasley voyait d'un très mauvais œil le rapprochement entre Harry et Selena Melfing. Elle lançait souvent des regards mauvais à la ténébreuse. Une fois, on la vit même discuter avec Drago Malefoy, tous deux un air comploteur sur le visage. Car, en effet, Malefoy aussi n'aimait pas le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ensuite, depuis sa découverte, Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les entremetteuses entre Harry et Selena. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour que Selena et Harry se retrouvent seuls une heure ou deux. La sortie de Préaulard il y a quinze jours de cela avait été très bénéfique selon elle. Elle donnait également des conseils à Harry, ainsi que des astuces pour qu'il puisse aborder la ténébreuse.

Stephen, lui, ne semblait avoir rien remarqué du petit manège. Il avait pris ses marques dans le château, jour après jour. Il était apprécié par tous les professeurs pour son intelligence, ses bonnes manières, sa finesse et son goût prononcé pour la perfection. Même Rogue l'estimait même s'il avait droit à quelques remarques sur ses fréquentations (Harry et Hermione). Tout le monde était sous son charme et plus particulièrement les filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de le traquer. Il se faisait souvent aguicher et recevait des mots doux qu'il lisait en compagnie de Harry, Selena, Hermione et parfois Blaise et Luna qui se joignaient à leur petit groupe. Toutefois, quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il se contentait de brûler le mot doux d'un coup de baguette sans prendre le temps de le lire et sous les yeux de celle qui en était l'expéditrice. Il avait ainsi brisé de nombreux cœur depuis son arrivée mais ça n'avait en rien dissuader les jeunes sorcières. Il avait aussi su inspirer le respect parmi l'étrange peuple des Serpentard, ce qui lui avait parmi de se faire respecter par les autres élèves de Poudlard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Non mais c'est une blague ! s'écria Selena qui s'approchait de Stephen assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard, un dimanche soir.

Il tenait entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin et semblait absorbé dans sa lecture. Il souriait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se baladaient. Pourtant, quand Selena cria, il leva lentement la tête, un faux air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Ça ne va pas ! continua-t-elle alors qu'elle contournait le fauteuil et arrachait le parchemin des mains de Stephen.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

Le visage de Stephen affichait un air de profonde incompréhension et de surprise comme s'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. Toutefois, on pouvait déceler une lueur d'amusement au plus profond de ses prunelles grises tachetées de grains marron. Il semblait se délecter de la réaction de Selena.

- Non mais tu es culoté !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Prends-moi pour une conne ! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Le Serpentard ténébreux éclata de rire. Quand il eut fini, il plaça ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et croisa les jambes de manière forte élégante. Il observait Selena intensément de son regard gris empreint de sarcasme. Cela agaça particulièrement Selena. Elle avait beau le connaître depuis de nombreuses années, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'accommoder de ce regard. Elle le détestait même. Stephen était un maître incontesté du sarcasme. Il arrivait même à un stade où un regard suffisait à exprimer sa pensée.

- Cessons de jouer, dit-il.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? questionna Selena qui le fixait avec une colère mêlée de curiosité.

- Maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, on peut aller se promener pour que tu m'expliques, proposa le jeune homme un sourire sur les lèvres tout en esquivant la question. Il y a un peu trop d'oreilles indiscrètes dans cette pièce.

Selena jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Effectivement, beaucoup de personnes les observaient essayant de capter le sujet de leur conversation et de la petite colère de Selena. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard menaçant, leur suggérant de se mêler de leurs affaires. Puis elle attrapa le bras de Stephen et l'attira vers la sortie de la salle commune. Une fois dehors, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir sombre menant au cachot des Serpentard. Selena tenait toujours Stephen par le bras. Elle le tirait dans un coin plus discret du couloir. Stephen grimaçait en se tenant le bras captif.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! siffla-t-il. J'aurai un affreux bleu !

- Désolée ! s'excusa son amie, sincère.

Elle le lâcha et Stephen en profita pour se masser le bras. Il regarda sa meilleure amie et lui sourit. Les traits soucieux de la jeune fille s'adoucirent. Elle réitéra ses excuses et le jeune homme les accepta sans plus de cérémonie, pressé d'en venir au sujet qui attisait sa curiosité depuis un petit bout de temps.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je veux tout savoir, dit-il avec avidité. Depuis quand reçois-tu ces lettres ? As-tu une idée de qui est _X l'inconnu amoureux_ ? As-tu essayé de le rencontrer ? Qu'éprouves-tu vis-à-vis de lui ? Et comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ?

- Tout doux Van Halen ! stoppa la jeune fille. Pour commencer, on va s'installer dans un coin plus isolé, dans le parc sous un arbre. Ensuite, je répondrai à tes questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était assis dans un coin éloigné de la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione qui avait un bouquin en main. La jeune fille était concentrée dans sa lecture. Lui, il repensait à sa leçon d'occlumancie de la veille. Grâce à Rogue et à de nombreuses séances d'entrainement mental, il avait fait des progrès et il était assez fier de lui.

Par ailleurs, il aimait bien ses nouveaux amis. Il avait découvert en Stephen un ami sincère et sympathique. Quoiqu'il pouvait se montrer un peu froid, mesquin et sarcastique envers les autres parfois, mais Harry mettait cela sur son côté Serpentard. Sinon, il s'amusait beaucoup en présence de Selena, Stephen et Hermione. Tous les trois le faisaient oublier l'épée de Damoclès qui se baladait constamment au-dessus de sa tête. De plus, ses nouveaux amis lui avaient permis d'oublier la perte de son ancien meilleur ami. Et désormais, chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Ronald Weasley, il se contentait de l'ignorer.

Cependant, Harry était aussi préoccupé par un autre sentiment que l'amitié : l'amour. Il rencontrait de plus en plus de difficultés à se sortir Selena de la tête. Et maintenant qu'elle faisait parti de son cercle d'amis, c'était encore pire. Par ailleurs, ses échanges avec elle sous le pseudonyme de _X l'inconnu amoureux_ se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. La jeune fille répondait à ses lettres avec beaucoup d'entrain. Ses parchemins étaient de plus en plus longs et c'était elle qui parfois engageait la conversation avec _X l'inconnu amoureux_ par l'intermédiaire de Dobby. Une véritable complicité s'était installée entre Selena et lui – ou du moins _X l'inconnu amoureux_. Seulement, il en avait marre de cette situation. Il voulait qu'elle sache qui il était, qu'elle prenne connaissance de ses sentiments à son égard. Il avait envie d'entre près d'elle et pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Il l'aimait. Mais comment le lui dire ? Comment lui avouer la vérité ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à ces quetsions. Si…

- Harry ! Harry !

- Hmm ?

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées !

- Désolé Hermione, dit le jeune homme.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais tout lui dire ? baissa-t-elle d'un ton. J'ai lu les lettres qu'elle t'a envoyées. Et il se pourrait qu'elle éprouve les mêmes choses que toi.

- Tu crois ?

- Ce que tu peux être bête et niais parfois ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione…, soupira Harry.

- Écoute Harry…

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Hermione. Je ne contrôle pas mes émotions et je préfère les lettres que rien du tout !

- T'es chiant Harry !

- Si c'est toi qui…

- Salut Harry ! Salut Hermione !

Les deux amis s'interrompirent et levèrent la tête. Il s'agissait de la cadette Weasley. Et si leur relation s'était dégradée avec son frère, elle persévérait plutôt bien avec elle. Ginny prit un fauteuil et s'assit avec les deux comparses.

- Alors comment ça va ? lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Bien, répondit la rouquine sur un ton las. La vieille McGo m'a filé une retenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? questionna Harry peu surpris.

- Un garçon de cinquième année à Serdaigle m'énervait avec sa prétention exagérée alors je lui ai balancé un sortilège de Chauve-furie et McGo m'a surprise à ce moment-là. Sentence : retenue demain soir avec elle.

- Tu ne changes pas, dit Hermione en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis restèrent là à discuter.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était quasiment endormi si bien que Harry en profita pour sortir de la tour de Gryffondor caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il faisait souvent cela ces derniers temps, quand il était trop tourmenté pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il s'isolait alors au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ce soir-là, il pensait beaucoup à Selena et aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille. Il avait donc décidé de lui envoyer une autre lettre sous son pseudonyme.

Quand il arriva au sommet de la tour, il s'installa sur le sol de pierre et sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre, puis il laissa son cœur écrire. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être plus, il releva la tête et constata que la demi-lune lui souriait. Il considéra cela comme un bon présage et il en fut heureux. Il consulta sa montre, elle affichait déjà une heure du matin. Il se faisait tard. Harry reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il avait d'ailleurs achevée. Il commença à la lire à haute voix pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié ou s'il ne se compromettait pas.

_Chère Selena,_

_Cela fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas écrit._

_Mais saches que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et tu m'as beaucoup manqué._

_Comment ta semaine s'est-elle passée ?_

_J'espère que ça a été et que ton problème s'est arrangé._

_J'entends par problème le fait que Drago Malefoy te veuille toujours sur son tableau de chasse._

_Continue à ne pas te laisser faire. Tout le monde sait que c'est un crétin !_

_Et puis…tu es trop bien pour lui. Euh…non pas que je sois mieux que lui mais…enfin bref !_

_Chaque fois que je te vois, tu es de plus en plus radieuse et souriante._

_J'aime beaucoup te voir dans cet état. Cela me fait plaisir._

_Par ailleurs, je te remercie de m'avoir envoyé ce magnifique dessin de Poudlard que tu as réalisé._

_Tu es bien trop modeste ! Tes talents sont prodigieux !_

_N'envisagerais-tu pas de devenir artiste ? Si c'est le cas, tu as déjà un fan qui sera ravi d'assister à toutes tes…_

- C'est toi _X l'inconnu amoureux_ ! s'écria une voix qui tira Harry de sa lecture passionnée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Maintenant, tu sais tout, dit Selena à son meilleur ami.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça, à moi, soupira Stephen d'un faux air dépité.

- C'est parce que je savais que tu te serais moqué de moi si je te le disais, se justifia la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai, approuva le garçon, mais voyant ton comportement, je devine que tu es sous le charme de _X_, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Seulement…

- Seulement tu es amoureuse de Harry, termina Stephen avec sérieux.

- Hey, comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai de remarquables facultés d'observation et d'analyse ? Et puis ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourquoi d'après toi, Ginny Weasley et certaines autres filles ne peuvent pas te sentir ? Elles sont toutes jalouses de la relation que tu entretiens avec Harry.

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? dit-il d'un ton un peu dur. Tu te sens coupable d'aimer à la fois Harry et _X l'inconnu amoureux _?

- Oui, répondit piteusement Selena.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, Selena ! soupira Stephen. En plus, j'ai la nette impression que toutes ces histoires s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes.

En disant cela, Stephen avait affiché un sourire sournois que Selena connaissait bien. La jeune fille avait l'intime conviction que son ami savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Mais comme cela arrivait souvent, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Après tout, Stephen avait toujours plusieurs temps d'avance sur tout le monde.

« Il n'est pas humain ce mec ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle sourit à cette pensée comme elle venait de faire une blague qu'elle seule comprenait.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Pour rien !

- Ah Selena !

- Me cherche pas !

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Je mords ! répliqua Selena en montrant ses dents.

- Oh Zeus ! J'ai peur ! fit-il empreint de sarcasme.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, assis à l'ombre sous un arbre. Une fois calmé, Stephen s'allongea dans l'herbe posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Selena. La jeune fille se mit alors à caresser les cheveux noirs de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence, se complaisant dans le bien-être de se retrouver avec son ami de toujours. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de parler, leur silence n'était pas pesant mais léger tel le vent chatouillant leur visage. Un frère et sœur de cœur, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Tout l'un pour l'autre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était couché, Selena, elle, effectuait une ballade nocturne dans les couloirs silencieux et de Poudlard. Elle aimait profiter de ces instants uniques où elle pouvait libérer tous ses sens. Malgré l'obscurité, elle voyait mieux qu'en plein jour et son ouïe captait le moindre petit son, le moindre petit bruit. Sa souplesse, son agilité et sa vitesse lui permettraient d'éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec un professeur au moindre signe annonciateur de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs.

Comme à chaque fois que Selena sortait se promener, elle aimait finir ses nuits au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Elle adorait cet endroit. Il était isolé et surplombait tout le domaine de Poudlard. Pour Selena, se retrouver au sommet de cette tour était une sensation magique. Elle était coupée du monde.

Cependant qu'elle grimpait les marches de l'escalier menant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Selena entendit du bruit. Elle stoppa sa marche. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. De plus, elle connaissait cette voix. Toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas. Il était seul, elle le savait, mais il semblait parlé à quelqu'un. Selena tendit l'oreille et capta quelques bribes :

- _…par ailleurs, je te remercie de m'avoir envoyé ce magnifique dessin de Poudlard que tu as réalisé. Tu es bien trop modeste ! Tes talents sont prodigieux !_

_N'envisagerais-tu pas de devenir artiste ? Si c'est le cas, tu as déjà un fan qui sera ravi d'assister à toutes tes…_

« Poséidon ! ce n'est pas possible » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. « J'ai envoyé un dessin de Poudlard à _X_ en lui disant que ce n'était pas terrible. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, celui qui se trouve en haut est… Mais je suis sûr que c'est sa voix ! Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il est… ? »

Pendant que son esprit déblatérait, le corps de Selena bougeait tout seul, grimpant les marches deux à deux. Arrivée au sommet de la tour, la ténébreuse laissa s'échapper une exclamation :

- C'est toi _X l'inconnu amoureux_ !

- Selena !

- Harry !

_**La suite au prochain épisode ! Emouahahah ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**_


	16. Les larmes de glace

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Salut les toys ! Je suis de retour ! Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre où vous en saurez un peu plus sur le mystérieux Stephen Van Halen. Je m'excuse cependant de l'attente occasionnée. **_

_**Je suis désolée si ma Selena est un peu Mary-Sue. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais, mais j'ose espérer que je réussirai à rectifier le tir.**_

_**Trève de blabla, vous avez déjà assez attendu ! Bonne lecture !**_

**.**

Chapitre 16 : Les larmes de glace

La nouvelle du couple Harry Potter/Selena Melfing n'avait pas mis longtemps à parvenir aux oreilles de toute la population de Poudlard. En effet, en une journée, tout le monde était au courant de leur relation. Hermione et Stephen les avaient félicités d'abord séparément – chacun ayant appris la nouvelle au petit matin dans leur salle commune respective – puis ensemble lorsque les deux Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor s'étaient rejoints dans le hall. Hermione et Stephen leur avaient demandé des explications après le petit-déjeuner sur le chemin de leur cours de Sortilèges. Selena leur avait alors raconté la correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec _X l'inconnu amoureux_ et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Quand elle avait découvert que Harry était _X_, il y avait eu une longue conversation entre les deux amis qui s'était soldée par un baiser.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre amis bénéficiaient d'une après-midi de libre. Ils avaient décidé d'occuper une salle de classe laissée à l'abandon au troisième étage. Ils auraient bien aimé se promener dans le parc mais le mois de novembre avait amené le froid et l'humidité avec lui. Ils mirent un peu d'ordre dans la pièce et Stephen conjura des fauteuils tandis qu'Hermione créa un feu dans la cheminée se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Harry sembla fasciné par le feu crépitant.

- Harry ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione qui craignait qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque chose de grave comme ses rêves.

- Non je me disais qu'à Crystal River, vous étudiez les éléments, dit-il d'un air distrait. Selena était dans la maison de l'eau et toi Stephen dans celle de l'air. Je me demandais à quel élément Hermione et moi correspondrions.

Stephen sourit mais ne dit rien.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout mais il y a plusieurs tests pour savoir ton élément principal, renseigna Selena en lançant un regard complice à Stephen comme si ça leur rappelait de bons souvenirs.

- Ce que vous devez savoir, intervint Stephen toujours son petit sourire sur les lèvres, c'est qu'une personne peut avoir plusieurs éléments, seulement il y en a toujours un qui prédomine. C'est celui-là l'élément principal d'un individu.

- Il y a également les éléments dérivés qui sont dus à une combinaison de plusieurs éléments, continua Selena.

- C'est super cool ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air super bien, approuva une Hermione transportée sur la lune.

- A part l'air et l'eau, vous avez d'autres éléments ? questionna Harry empreint d'une perspicace curiosité.

- Oui, répondit Stephen dont l'expression du visage se ferma, mais vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Harry et Hermione virent à son air que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, que les deux Serpentard ne dévoileraient pas leur petit secret. Les deux rouge et or ne pouvaient que les comprendre. Harry et Hermione ne le savaient que trop bien en ce temps de guerre : ne jamais dévoiler tous ses atouts. Toutefois, leurs deux nouveaux amis semblaient enclins à leur apprendre quelques astuces, c'est pourquoi Harry poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Vous pourriez nous aider Hermione et moi à découvrir et à maîtriser un peu nos éléments ? demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant.

- Qu'en penses-tu Stephen ? fit Selena en tournant la tête vers son ami.

- Je pense que c'est possible, dit-il en scrutant les deux Gryffondor.

Harry et Hermione se réjouirent d'avance face à la perspective de se découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs. Les quatre amis restèrent à discuter et à rigoler tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner approchât et qu'ils rejoignent la Grande salle.

**.**

Un soir, une semaine plus tard. Il était tard, près de deux heures et demi du matin. Pourtant, Stephen se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentard confortablement installé dans un des nombreux fauteuils de velours noir. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes si bien qu'une obscurité glaciale régnait dans la pièce. Cependant, le garçon demeurait immobile, nullement gêné par ce manque d'éclairage, il fixait le vide sans ciller, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Il paraissait en pleine réflexion et ne rien ne semblait pouvoir l'y tirer. Cependant, il tourna brusquement la tête en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Quelqu'un montait. Stephen huma l'air et se détendit.

- Tu vas encore te promener Selena ? demanda-t-il sur un ton las alors que la jeune fille venait à peine d'apparaître.

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air, déclara celle-ci. Mais toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors je médite.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua la ténébreuse avec un ton réprobateur, tu devrais réessayer de dormir en allant te recoucher.

- C'est vrai, approuva le garçon, mais je n'y arrive pas. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé posséder quelques aspects de ton métabolisme, soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier Stephen. Etre moi n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais être un Van Halen non plus.

- Que se passe-t-il Stephen ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Selena fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que son ami aimait rester à réfléchir sur les choses de la vie tard le soir. Mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. En regardant de plus près, Selena put percevoir les traits tendus et les yeux rougis du garçon. Il y avait également quelque chose qui brillait de part et d'autre de son visage. Des larmes. Des larmes de glace. Stephen avait pleuré. Les seules fois où Selena avait vu son ami dans cet état étaient lors de…

- Je suis désolée Stephen, dit Selena qui comprenait à présent la détresse de son ami. C'est pour cela que tu étais plutôt calme aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis plus de deux heures déjà, nous sommes le vingt-quatre novembre.

- Oui, le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère, le jour où je l'ai tuée, dit-il avec fatalité.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, soupira Selena qui avait l'habitude de consoler son ami chaque année depuis l'incident.

- Laisse tomber, rétorqua-t-il de nouvelles larmes glissant et se transformant en glace.

Selena se leva et quitta la salle commune. Elle savait que quand il était dans cet état, rien ne pourrait le consoler. Mieux valait le laisser seul. C'était la même chose chaque année. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de sa mère. Pour cause, il s'en croyait responsable.

_**~.~ Flashback ~.~**_

Allongé dans son lit, le jeune Stephen se tordait de douleur. Il avait si mal. Il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout. C'était comme si son corps était transpercé par des milliers de lames à la seconde. Il ne mangeait plus et le concept du sommeil lui paraissait désormais très loin. Il était épuisé et il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était malade. Son père l'avait prévenu que ça risquerait d'arriver tôt ou tard. Chaque enfant de la famille Van Halen passait par là. Ça arrivait le plus souvent aux alentours de dix ans, mais lui il n'en avait que neuf et sept mois.

Quand il avait eu ses neuf ans, son père l'avait pris appart après sa fête d'anniversaire. Il l'avait emmené dans la bibliothèque familiale auquel Stephen n'avait jamais eu accès auparavant. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la grandeur de celle-ci. Elle était sur deux niveaux. Le niveau supérieur était circulaire et toutes les parcelles de murs étaient occupées par des livres. Il y avait un petit balcon qui donnait sur le niveau inférieur qui lui avait une forme rectangulaire. Il n'y avait qu'une large et unique fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons. Sur un autre mur, il y avait l'arbre généalogique de sa famille et juste à côté se tenait un immense tableau qui représentait un parchemin où était racontée l'histoire de Van Halen en latin, d'après ce que lui avait dit son père et ce qu'il avait pu lire – il étudiait le latin auprès de son récepteur.

Ce dernier l'avait convié à prendre place dans un de ces fauteuils de velours noir qu'il affectionnait tellement. Ils étaient tous deux restés dans cette pièce et avaient conversé pendant plus de trois heures de temps. Son père lui avait parlé de l'histoire de sa famille, son héritage génétique mais aussi magique. Il avait ainsi appris que les Van Halen étaient une grande famille d'élémentalistes maîtrisant les pouvoirs de l'air grâce à un pacte passé par leur ancêtre avec un dragon des montagnes, des siècles et des siècles auparavant, expliquant ainsi le tatouage en forme de dragon qu'il avait sur l'omoplate depuis sa naissance et qui grandissait en même temps que lui. Il avait aussi appris qu'un descendant de cet ancêtre avait rencontré une élémentaliste de l'eau avec laquelle il s'était marié. Les descendants de cette lignée avaient alors développé de nouveaux dons. Certains maîtrisaient l'eau, d'autres l'air comme son père, Richard. Cependant, une petite minorité était capable de maîtriser les deux éléments créant ainsi une troisième entité : la glace. Stephen avait donc pris conscience qu'il faisait partie de cette minorité dans laquelle sa tante Cristalyn Van Halen comptait également. Les Van Halen constituaient une des rares familles où le don d'élément persistait. C'était en partie pourquoi il était connu – autre que leur richesse et leur influence.

Jusqu'à présent, Stephen avait toujours été conscient qu'il n'était pas normal pour un sorcier de son âge. Différents événements l'avait mis sur la voie. Quand il était contrarié ou triste, la température chutait. De plus, ses larmes étaient toujours froides et la température de son corps était inférieure à la normal. Il se souvenait très bien des paroles de son père. Ses dons se révéleraient quand il approcherait de sa dixième année. C'est pourquoi depuis quelques jours, il agonisait dans sa chambre sans pouvoir remuer le petit doigt. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Sa mère et son père s'occupaient très bien de lui et veillaient sur lui comme sur leur baguette magique. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans que sa mère ou son père ne vienne le voir. Puis, la veille au soir, Selena et ses parents étaient passés prendre de ses nouvelles et étaient restés pour la journée même si Selena n'avait pas le droit de venir le voir sans permission. Ils étaient au courant de son héritage puisqu'eux-mêmes partageaient leur fardeau avec les trois Van Halen. D'ailleurs, la mère de Selena, Meliora Melfing, connaissait son mère depuis l'époque de l'école. En effet, sa mère, Rose Deliny, avait passé les trois première années de sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons avant d'être transférée à Poudlard. A sa sortie, elle avait entrepris un tour du monde où elle avait rencontré son père à Manhattan dans un bal sorcier deux ans plus tard. Les choses s'étaient alors enchaînées pour en arriver là où elles étaient.

Selena était sa meilleure amie. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus correspondait à l'année de leur trois ans. Rose Van Halen voulait renouer avec sa meilleure amie de Poudlard avec laquelle elle avait perdu contact depuis son tour du monde. Elle l'avait alors conviée à dîner un soir chez eux à Manhattan et avait ainsi appris qu'elle aussi était mariée et qu'elle avait une petite fille, Selena Melfing DelAro. C'était également la première fois que Stephen avait vu le père de Selena, Alucard DelAro. Stephen avait tout de suite été impressionné par le personnage. Crainte et respect se mêlaient à chaque fois qu'il revoyait l'homme dans son souvenir. Toutefois, il avait vite sympathisé avec Selena à l'instar de son père avec Alucard DelAro. Un lien indestructible s'était alors forgé entre les deux familles.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Stephen fut tiré de ses souvenirs et ses pensées. C'était les seules choses qui lui permettaient de ne pas totalement se focaliser sur la douleur. Sa mère entra venant réconforter son unique fils et s'approcha du lit. Elle était attristée de sa situation et souffrait en silence de voir son fils dans cet état. Stephen ne le voyait que trop bien dans ses yeux légèrement humides. Il savait que cela était bête pourtant il s'en voulut de causer autant de soucis à sa pauvre mère. Il ne le voulait pas, il était submergé par la tristesse et la colère. Et soudain, il poussa un hurlement déchirant. La température de la pièce avait brutalement chuté et il fut pris d'une atroce douleur. C'était bien pire que d'habitude si bien qu'il ne pouvait cesser ses hurlements. Son père apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte suivi de Mr DelAro. Tous deux observaient la scène, ne comprenant pas la situation. Puis une chose spectaculaire se produisit. Des pics de glace sortirent en une seconde du plafond, des murs et du sol. Un mur de glace s'était formé à la place de la porte de sa chambre, empêchant son père d'entrer. Ce qu'il vit ensuite lui déchira la poitrine comme si son cœur lui était arraché. Il eut plus de mal à respirer.

- Maman ! Maman ! Noon ! Maman ! gémissait-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et se solidifiant en glace face l'horrible scène devant lui.

Sa mère avait été gelée sur place et transpercée par un pic de glace. Il ne pouvait soustraire ses yeux de cette image atroce. A travers la glace, il put percevoir l'expression de sa mère : un sourire crispé par la terreur et la surprise. C'était à cause de lui, il l'avait tuée. Stephen hurla de douleur et de rage avant de s'effondrer, évanoui.

_**~.~ Fin du Flashback ~.~**_

**.**

Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Il s'habilla et se prépara tranquillement avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour retrouver Hermione et partir en direction de la Grande salle. Les deux amis n'avaient que deux heures de cours ce matin, Botanique. Après quoi, Harry et Hermione retrouveraient Selena et Stephen. Harry avait impatience de retrouver Selena. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui, il avait le cœur plus léger. Harry adorait Selena, il la trouvait belle, intelligente, gentille quoiqu'un peu sournoise (c'était bizarre qu'un quatrième année l'eût bousculé et que quelques heures plus tard, Mr Flitwick et Mrs Pomfresh s'acharnèrent à le décoller d'un mur du troisième étage où l'incident s'était produit…). Mais bon, elle était à Serpentard, ce n'était pas pour rien. Puis il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, pas de complication, pas de prise de tête. De toutes les façons, cela ne devait faire que quelques jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La seule chose qui l'intriguait, était que chaque fois qu'il embrassait Selena, les lèvres de celle-ci était froides. Quand il avait dit ça à Hermione, elle s'était moquée de lui : « Tu as embrassé Cho, c'était humide. Maintenant, tu embrasses Selena, c'était froid. Franchement, tu ne te poses pas de questions ? ». Il avait encaissé en silence car il ne pouvait rien répliquer tant les paroles de son amie l'avaient heurté. Cependant, il commença à avoir des doutes de son talent avec les filles. Bravo Hermione !

Le cours de Botanique se finit et les Gryffondor se séparèrent des Pouffsouffle. Harry et Hermione quittèrent la serre, puis Hermione s'excusa auprès de Harry prétextant vouloir aller à la Bibliothèque. Le garçon se retrouva donc seul. Il prit la direction du point de rendez-vous qui n'était autre que la salle de classe inutilisée qu'ils avaient tous les quatre aménagé auparavant. Harry marchait tranquillement dans un couloir au deuxième étage, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec un certain Gryffondor. Ronald Weasley. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Et bien que partageant certains cours et également son dortoir, Harry se contentait de l'ignorer. Il ne le considérait plus comme son ami, pas après ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Weasley avait insulté Selena sans même lui donné une chance. Voyant que ses amis n'adhéraient pas à son point de vue, il s'était comporté de façon exécrable envers eux. Ils les avaient insultés à leur tour puis s'était montré particulièrement méchant avec Hermione. Harry ne pouvait pas lui pardonner la façon dont il l'avait blessée. La première fois Hermione avait passé sa nuit à pleurer. Il l'avait su car les yeux d'Hermione avaient été gonflés et rougis et celle-ci avait fini par craquer sous l'interrogatoire corsé de Harry.

Harry observa le rouquin. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur lui si bien qu'il essaya de contourner le garçon. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir si aisément. Pourtant Harry essaya de nouveau mais Weasley bloqua de nouveau le passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-il sèchement.

- Harry, je…

- Abrège !

- Écoute, je sais que nos rapports ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme, mais Hermione et toi vous me manquez, et j'aimerais bien qu'on oublie toute l'histoire, dit le rouquin, nos disputes, Melfing et Van Halen. Franchement, on vaut mieux que ça…

« Mais il n'a rien compris ce con ! » s'emporta Harry intérieurement.

- Va te faire foutre ! lui balança Harry méchamment avant de s'en aller.

Harry était presque arrivé à la salle de cours désaffectée. Il fulminait toujours de rage du fait de sa rencontre avec Ronald Weasley. Il ne le supportait vraiment plus. Harry n'aimait pas sa façon de juger tout le monde d'après des préjugés. D'ailleurs il en avait été victime lui-même en quatrième année quand le rouquin lui avait tourné le dos lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Harry n'avait guère apprécié mais il avait fini par passer l'éponge. Cependant, avec du recul, Harry se rendit compte que son ancien ami avait toujours été comme cela. Harry le savait mais jour après jour il avait fermé les yeux. Le rouquin l'avait toujours envié pour ce qu'il avait. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait. Lui avait une famille qu'il pouvait voir à chaque vacances, un foyer accueillant, des frères qui le taquinaient et une mère qui lui faisait des repas copieux et d'énormes gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce serait plutôt Harry qui devrait envier Weasley et non l'inverse. Le rouquin était simplement trop immature pour le comprendre.

Harry finit par arriver à destination. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il ne trouva que Selena à l'intérieur. Il en fut surpris tant bien qu'il interrogea sa petite amie du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit. Elle devait se poser la même question concernant Hermione. Il sourit à son tour.

- Hermione ?

- Bibliothèque.

- Stephen ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.

Harry n'en dit pas plus comprenant qu'il ne devait pas en savoir plus. Soudain, Selena s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit à son baiser tout en enlaçant la jeune fille.

**.**

Hermione avait quitté Harry à la fin du cours de Botanique. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle faisait des recherches et elle n'avait rien pas trouvé grand-chose. L'objet de sa recherche n'était autre que le professeur Illywel. Certes c'était un excellent professeur et il dispensait un des meilleurs cours de Poudlard mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui qui intriguait profondément Hermione. Et cela n'était pas seulement dû à son incroyable beauté qui suscitait des réactions chez toutes les filles de Poudlard. Hermione avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pas humain. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais son instinct la poussait dans cette direction.

Cependant, voyant qu'au bout d'une heure, elle n'avançait pas beaucoup, elle décida de quitter la Bibliothèque et de rejoindre les autres. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos, remit tous les livres à leur place et sortit de la Bibliothèque sans un bruit. Elle marchait tranquillement quand elle aperçut Stephen assis sur l'un des rambardes, le regard dans le vide, un morceau de parchemin froissé dans sa main. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui craignant de le déranger, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air bizarre. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée quoique celle-ci ne fusse pas terminée. Pensant que Stephen n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, elle sursauta lorsque le garçon lui dit :

- Bonjour Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Nous sommes entourés de magie Hermione, fit-il remarquer d'un ton dénué de sarcasme.

- Ça va ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Cette fois-ci, il détacha son regard de son point imaginaire et fixa Hermione la détaillant des pieds à la tête comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Oui ça va, finit-il par répondre. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Hermione jeta un regard au morceau de parchemin qu'il serrait dans sa main gauche et fronça les sourcils. Stephen suivit facilement le mouvement et haussa un sourcil face à l'indiscrétion de sa nouvelle amie. Pourtant il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Hermione trouvait son comportement bizarre. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Il n'allait pas bien mais il ne le cachait pas, il la tenait juste à l'écart de ses problèmes. La Gryffondor décida de prendre les devants.

- Je sais que notre amitié ne remonte qu'à quelques semaines, commença-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds, mais si tu veux en parler, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suis là.

Il planta ses iris gris clair dans les iris chocolat d'Hermione.

- Merci Hermione, mais il n'y a pas lieu de t'inquiéter. C'est une lettre de mon grand-père qui voulait prendre de mes nouvelles. Et concernant ma mine atroce, il s'agit juste d'un manque de sommeil et d'alimentation. J'irais mieux demain. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Hermione sembla hésiter mais elle n'insista pas. Elle finit par lui faire un grand sourire pour lui montrer toute sa sympathie.

- Je te propose de…

- Tiens tiens tiens ! dit une voix traînante qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Drago Malefoy. Van Halen et la Sang-de-Bourbe-insupportable-miss-je-sais-tout-Granger ! C'est dommage qu'un Van Halen s'abaisse à fréquenter ce genre de racaille, lança Malefoy avec dégoût.

- Si c'est moi que tu traites de racaille, c'est que tu ne t'es jamais encore regardé dans la glace ! répliqua Hermione avec mépris alors que Stephen s'était juste contenter de tourner la tête en direction du nouveau venu.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter la Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha le blond en grimaçant comme s'il avait été incommodé par une mauvais odeur. Un être inférieur tel que toi devrait apprendre à rester à sa place. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de fouler le sol de cette école. Alors, ferme ton bec, immondice !

Hermione n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Malefoy avait été encore plus méchant et mesquin que d'habitude. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par ses cruels mots.

- Ferme-la Malefoy, intervint Stephen qui ne supportait plus ce blond prétentieux. Tu te permets d'insulter les autres alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Tu te caches derrière ton nom dont la prétendue illustre réputation n'a été faite que par tes ancêtres. Tu n'as fait que naître avec et tu n'as rien accompli pour te croire au dessus des autres. En somme, tu n'es rien du tout. De plus, tu te reposes sur un nom qui fut souillé récemment par ton père à cause de ses horribles crimes. Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si fier. Au contraire, cela te ramène à moins que rien du tout.

Malefoy était tellement furieux qu'il en était rouge. Et quand Stephen vit qu'il sortait sa baguette, il se leva tranquillement de manière nonchalante. Hermione observait la scène en silence, des larmes dues aux paroles blessantes du blond coulant sur ses joues.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte Van Halen ? explosa Malefoy en tendant sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège informulé.

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose à laquelle Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout. Stephen remua sa main droite écartant les doigts et Malefoy fut projeté par une force imaginaire sur le mur derrière lui.

- Il me semble t'avaoir dit de la fermer petit prétencieux de rien du tout ! cracha Stephen avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

A ce moment-là, il dégaina sa baguette qui était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture et la pointa sur le visage de Malefoy. Un rayon marron en sortit et frappa le blond de plein fouet. Ce qui s'en suivit figea Hermione d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Malefoy n'avait plus de bouche. A la place, il n'y avait que de la peau lisse. Malefoy paniqua. Il porta ses mains à son visage, mais plus rien.

Quant à Stephen, il était content de son coup. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie mais qu'il se retenait. Malheureusement pour Malefoy, il était venu empiéter sur territoire alors que Stephen se sentait d'une humeur massacrante. Et effectivement, cela avait fait beaucoup de bien à Stephen. Tellement que le ténébreux éclata de rire !

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, conseilla-t-il au blond une fois que son fou rire fut fini.

Malefoy s'exécuta et courut en direction de l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il put. Après le départ de Malefoy, Stephen se tourna vers Hermione dont les larmes coulaient toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle, sortit une feuille de parchemin de l'intérieur de sa cape et la tapota de sa baguette. Elle se métamorphosa en un sublime mouchoir blanc cassé avec un petit lion doré et les initiales HG juste en dessous.

- Sèche tes larmes la Gryffondor, lui dit-il gentiment.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en souriant et en prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait son ami.

Stephen fronça les sourcils et Hermione comprit aussi tôt pourquoi.

- Mr Van Halen, suivez-moi, dit sèchement McGonagall. Vous aussi Miss Granger.

_**RarA :**_

Auberi : Merci pour ta petite review néanmoins très encourageante !

_**Alors ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. J'espère qu'après une longue attente, vous n'avez pas été trop déçus ! Laissez-moi une review , je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**_


	17. Où quand Selena s'énerve!

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey les Toys ! Me revoilà !**_

_**Je sais, je fais office de mort vivante… C'est juste que j'ai eu un gros problème de connexion chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre. Mais heureusement, maintenant c'est régler ! Vous allez donc pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre en toute satisfaction (enfin je l'espère…)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

Chapitre 17 : Où quand Selena s'énerve

Stephen Van Halen et Hermione Granger étaient coincés dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Ils se faisaient sermonner depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

- C'est un comportement intolérable ! disait McGonagall. Comment avez-vous pu faire cela à un camarade de classe ? Je suis déçue de votre comportement miss Granger, je ne croyais pas cela de vous, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement.

Hermione baissa la tête, rouge de honte. C'est alors que Stephen intervint :

- Ne blâmez pas Hermione, je vous prie, dit-il, elle n'y est pour rien dans la scène de tout à l'heure. Au contraire, elle s'est injustement faite insulter par Drago Malefoy alors qu'Hermione et moi discutions à la sortie de la Bibliothèque. De nous deux, je suis le seul fautif.

- Très bien, répondit McGonagall les lèvres pincées. Dans ce cas, vous vous présenterez à mon bureau, ce soir à huit heures pour effectuer une retenue. Et je retire vingt points à Serpentard pour bagarre dans les couloirs. Cependant, je rajoute dix points pour avoir défendu votre camarade car c'était un comportement très noble.

- J'accepte la punition mais je me permets d'ajouter, professeur, intervint Stephen d'un ton très poli, que je ne devrais pas être le seul à être sanctionner. Je parle bien sûr de Drago Malefoy.

- Vous êtes culotté Mr Van Halen, remarqua McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

- Je sais professeur.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que Mr Malefoy a déjà été assez puni ?

- Il ne sera jamais assez puni pour les insultes qu'il a proférées envers Hermione, objecta Stephen qui fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? questionna McGonagall.

Hermione se fit toute petite, pourtant cela ne dissuada pas Stephen de continuer :

- Il a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, rapporta-t-il froidement, et il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il a ajouté, je cite : « Un être inférieur tel que toi devrait apprendre à rester à sa place. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de fouler le sol de cette école. Alors, ferme ton bec, immondice ! ». Je ne pouvais tolérer un tel comportement de la part de mon camarade. Je suis donc intervenu.

Stephen prononça le mot 'camarade' avec dégoût comme si le fait de considérer Drago Malefoy ne serait-ce que comme un camarade, était indigne de lui. Et c'était parfaitement le cas.

- Je m'entretiendrai avec Mr Malefoy et soyez sûr que votre directeur de maison sera tenu au courant Mr Van Halen, dit McGonagall en s'asseyant à son bureau. Miss Granger, la naissance ne détermine pas l'intelligence et le talent magique. Vous avez déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois que vous aviez votre place à Poudlard, ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire.

Hermione sourit et adressa un hochement de tête à son professeur. Stephen s'empara de la main de sa camarade et y exerça une forte pression. Malgré la discrétion du geste, McGonagall le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle les congédia et les deux adolescents partirent en saluant leur professeur. Une fois dehors, les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence. Ils échouèrent dans le parc pour une petite promenade. Soudain Stephen rompit le silence :

- McGonagall a raison, dit-il, je pense la même chose.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir défendu contre Malefoy, puis devant McGonagall et aussi pour ce que tu viens de dire, répondit la jeune fille la tête baissée.

- Ça fait beaucoup de choses, fit le ténébreux aux yeux gris d'un ton détaché.

Hermione leva la tête et sourit. Stephen lui rendit son sourire avant d'enchaîner :

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux mais comme s'il était ailleurs et pourtant il se ressaisit, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Tu es une fille géniale Hermione, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit, ce qui fit Stephen éclater de rire.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Hermione faussement vexée que son ami se moque ainsi d'elle.

- Tu es certes une fille de moldus mais tu es bien plus talentueuse que Malefoy, reprit le garçon. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- C'est juste que… J'ai l'habitude qu'il me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe et même autre chose, expliqua Hermione un peu gênée, ça fait quand même six ans…mais là il a été particulièrement méchant. Ça a fait ressortir tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs concernant le monde magique.

- Je comprends, dit doucement Stephen. Tu as peur de ne pas être acceptée car tu es une née moldue. C'est pour cela que tu te bats pour être la meilleure partout. Tu veux que les autres te reconnaissent pour autre chose que ta naissance.

Hermione fut troublée d'être ainsi percée à jour. Elle savait Stephen fin observateur mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il verrait tant de choses. Finalement elle éclata de rire. Le garçon haussa les sourcils, surpris du comportement de son amie.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en grelotant.

- Tu as froid, remarqua le garçon, on rentre si tu veux bien.

Il retira sa cape et la plaça sur les épaules d'Hermione. La jeune fille voulut protester mais un regard de Stephen l'en dissuada. Et finalement, ils reprirent le chemin du château en entamant une nouvelle conversation portant sur Dumbledore et son obsession pour les friandises.

**.**

- Je me demande bien où sont Stephen et Hermione ? dit Harry à sa petite amie alors qu'ils attendaient devant la salle de Potions pour le dernier cours de l'après-midi.

- Tiens ils arrivent, fit remarquer Selena.

En effet, Stephen et Hermione venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Stephen parlait et Hermione riait aux éclats. Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent au niveau de leurs camarades, ils les saluèrent non sans laisser transparaître des bribes de leur fou rire. Selena observa Stephen, il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la veille. Elle en fut heureuse car elle n'aimait jamais voir son ami comme elle l'avait vu la veille. Était-ce la compagnie d'Hermione qui lui avait remonté le moral ? Visiblement c'était le cas. Selena se promit de mener l'enquête.

Rogue apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Le silence et les rangs se firent instantanément. Rogue lança un regard froid sur l'ensemble de ses élèves et leur dit d'entrer. Les sixième années Serpentard/Gryffondor s'installèrent dans sans aucun bruit. Rogue entra après ses élèves et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il semblait de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ses élèves.

- Vous viendrez me voir après le cours Van Halen, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Bien professeur.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 163, paragraphe n°2, ordonna Rogue, s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'ensemble de ses élèves. Je veux trente centimètres de parchemin à remettre à la fin de l'heure sur les effets de la potion de Wilthorn ainsi que les conséquences d'une consommation excessive.

Les élèves soupirèrent. Leur heure théorique de Potions venait de se transformer en interrogation écrite surprise. Tous plongèrent dans leur livre et se mirent au travail. A la fin du cours, les copies s'arrachèrent à leur propriétaire et vinrent se poser délicatement en une pile parfaite sur le bureau de Rogue. Les élèves sortirent assez rapidement laissant Stephen Van Halen et le professeur en tête à tête.

Selena, Hermione et Harry attendaient Stephen à la sortie depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le Serpentard sortit tranquillement totalement décontracté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? questionna Harry dont la curiosité venait d'être éveillée.

- Juste savoir pourquoi je m'étais battu et me dire que j'effectuerais la retenue de McGonagall avec lui.

- Tu t'es battu ? s'exclama Selena surprise par la nouvelle.

- Sois pas étonnée, tu me connais ! répliqua le garçon en haussant les épaules.

- Justement, dit Selena son ami. Toi tu ne te bats pas.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus ta spécialité, dit le garçon avec un sourire sournois.

Selena lui lança un regard noir et continua :

- Toi tu ignores puis tu fais un mauvais coup quand la personne s'y attend le moins et surtout, tu ne te fais pas prendre par un professeur.

- C'était contre qui ? questionna Harry toujours avide.

- Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'est surpassé en matière d'insultes contre Hermione, raconta Stephen. Et comme j'avais besoin d'un défouloir…une chose entraînant une autre, il a fini à l'infirmerie.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Les quatre amis rejoignirent leur QG. Malgré les dix-sept heures trente-six que l'horloge du hall de Poudlard affichait, ils n'avaient pas fini leur journée. En effet, tous les sixième année qui avaient continué l'Astronomie avaient encore cours à vingt-deux heures pour un double cours d'observation des étoiles et des constellations. Seuls seize élèves de sixième année assistaient à ce cours. Les quatre amis en faisaient partie. Stephen avait poursuivi en hommage à sa mère qui adorait cette discipline, Selena l'accompagnait, Hermione avait continué presque toutes les matières et Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien, sans compter que cette matière lui faisait penser à Sirius.

La salle de classe abandonnée du troisième étage avait bien changé depuis que les quatre amis s'y étaient installés. En outre, elle avait été nettoyée de fond en comble et aménagée en un petit salon assez confortable. Il y avait un large canapé ainsi que deux épais fauteuils. Le tout était séparé d'une table basse en bois. Une grande table en bois rectangulaire trônait un peu plus loin dans la pièce, entourée de chaises également en bois. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une armoire qui était déjà présente mais que les adolescents s'étaient débrouillés pour lui rendre sa jeunesse et par la même occasion l'assortir au reste du mobilier. Des placards où les jeunes sorciers rangeaient des boissons et de la nourriture se tenaient juste à ses côtés. Sur un des murs, ils avaient aussi aménagé une petite bibliothèque. La cheminée avait été nettoyée et était prête à l'utilisation. Enfin, au fond de la salle, un espace vide était entouré de coussins. Il constituait une zone d'entraînement. L'ensemble de la salle était dans des tons vert, rouge et noir mais n'en demeurait pas moins chaleureux. Des tapis étaient installés çà et là sur le sol (Harry les avait ramenés de la Salle sur demande). Ça leur avait pris plusieurs heures de dur labeur mais les jeunes sorciers avaient réussi à transformer la pièce. Ils avaient même installé un système de sécurité. En effet, Selena avait jeté un sort à la porte pour qu'elle ne reconnaisse que leur empreinte magique. Ainsi, elle ne s'ouvrait que lorsqu'elle avait en face d'elle l'un des quatre adolescents, il suffisait juste qu'il pose sa main droite sur elle. Hermione avait été impressionnée par ce sort qui semblait très complexe puisqu'il avait fallu près de deux heures à Selena pour le mettre en place.

Stephen se jeta sur un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux, Harry s'assit en tailleur devant la cheminée tandis que Selena et Hermione prirent place à la grande table pour avancer dans leurs devoirs. Finalement, Stephen rouvrit les yeux et leva sa baguette. Grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, il convoqua trois Bièraubeurre qui se posèrent devant ses amis. Pour lui, une bouteille dont l'étiquette indiquait 'Grapbubles' vint déverser son liquide violet dans le verre qui était apparu quelques instants auparavant. Il n'aimait pas la boisson qu'il avait servie à ses amis. Une fois son verre porté à ses lèvres, il se mit à observer l'autre garçon de la pièce.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Harry fixait les flammes de la cheminée, tellement concentré comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça dans la pièce. Il ressentait cette étrange attirance pour le feu et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de mettre sa main dedans mais il savait que le feu le brulerait et que les flammes engloutiraient sa main. Le garçon ferma les yeux en soupirant pour montrer sa lassitude. Mais quand il les rouvrit, plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de feu dans la cheminée. Harry en fut surpris, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé mais il n'y avait vraiment plus de feu dans la cheminée. Du coup, la température de la pièce commença à chuter attirant les protestations d'Hermione :

- Pourquoi as-tu éteint le feu Harry ? disait-elle.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! répliqua le concerné abasourdi.

- Si c'est toi qui as éteint ce feu Harry, dit calmement Stephen, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ce n'était pas moi ! J'étais juste là à …à observer le…le feu et…

Selena éclata de rire. Harry lui lança un regard noir mais celle-ci n'arrêta pas de rire pour autant. Hermione observait la scène d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle remarqua que Stephen aussi souriait. Une petite lumière commença à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Et là, elle comprit.

- Mes félicitations Harry, dit Stephen avec son magnifique sourire étincelant. Tu viens de découvrir ton élément. Le feu.

- Quoi ?

**.**

La semaine passa et le mois de Décembre s'installa en faisant parler des quatre acolytes. Harry savait maintenant quel était son élément et essayait avec l'aide de Selena de le visualiser pour pouvoir le comprendre afin de mieux l'utiliser. Quant à Hermione, elle tentait toujours de découvrir son élément principal. Pour ce faire, Stephen lui donnait de nombreux conseils qu'elle essayait d'appliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hermione avait rompu avec le beau préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle, William Tanner, d'un commun accord mais ils étaient tout de même restés bons amis. Stephen et Selena, devenaient de plus en plus proches de leurs deux nouveaux amis mais entretenaient aussi des relations amicales avec d'autres personnes comme Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood qui se joignaient parfois à eux pour discuter ou se promener dans le château. De plus, un septième année de Serpentard avait un jour invité Stephen à déjeuner avec lui. Il s'avérait qu'il était au sommet de la hiérarchie de la caste très fermée des septième année de Serpentard (très fermée ? ils n'étaient que quatre en septième année de Serpentard : une fille et trois garçons).

Le septième année se nommait Marc-Erwan Corbett et s'était pris de sympathie pour Stephen lorsque celui-ci avait défendu à la table des Serpentard sa petite sœur Mary-Lizbeth Corbett qui était en troisième année également à Serpentard. Stephen avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas défendu sa sœur par gentillesse mais seulement pour servir son propre intérêt. Un garçon de cinquième année de Serpentard, un certain Julius Petternan n'arrêtait pas de harceler la jeune fille pendant le repas du soir. Au début, Stephen s'était contenté de les ignorer et dinait tranquillement en lisant un bouquin. Mais le Julius en question, dans toute son agitation devant la jeune Corbett, avait renversé la carafe de lait qui avait éclaboussé l'assiette et le livre de Stephen. Celui-ci l'avait fait remarqué au cinquième année et Julius Petternan lui avait répondu : « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre ? ». Stephen, qui n'avait pas apprécié, lui avait demandé son nom et sa classe. C'était Mary-Lizbeth qui l'avait renseigné, elle s'était elle aussi présentée. Stephen s'était alors levé et avait demandé à la Grande salle qui avait un morceau de parchemin, un petit Serdaigle s'était alors avancé et Stephen l'avait chaleureusement remercié. Ce soir-là, le ténébreux aux yeux gris avait son crayon à papier moldu coincé derrière l'oreille. Pendant une minute, il avait inscrit des choses sur le parchemin, debout au milieu de la Grande salle. Tout le monde l'avait observé et Selena avait craint le pire. Finalement, il avait levé sa baguette et murmuré un sort que personne n'avait pu entendre. Le papier s'était élevé vers le plafond et des dessins s'y étaient extirpés et prenaient forme dans les airs. Ils représentaient une fille qui donnait des coups de râteau à un garçon qui s'enfuyait. Le tout était animé et bientôt un texte apparut en-dessous :

_Cher Julius Petternan_

_N'en as-tu pas marre de te prendre des coups de râteau ?_

_Cesse donc d'harceler cette pauvre demoiselle de troisième année._

_Mes hommages Miss Corbett !_

_Les filles de ton âge ne t'intéressent donc pas ?_

_Attends, laisse-moi deviner…_

_Toutes les cinquième année se seraient-elles rendues compte_

_à quel point tu n'étais qu'un minable petit crétin !_

_Oui c'est cela ! Dommage pour toi !_

_Peut-être arriveras-tu un jour à trouver chaussette à ton pied ?_

_A mon avis, avec un tel comportement, ce n'est pas près d'arriver._

_PS : N'oublie pas de nettoyer le lait que tu as renversé sur mon livre et dans mon assiette avant de_

_nous épargner ta présence une minute de plus dans cette salle._

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Certains avaient même sifflé Julius Petternan. Ce dernier avait été rouge de colère. Il s'était levé, avait nettoyé le lait et était parti sans demander son reste. Les filles avaient même applaudi à son départ. Stephen, lui, s'était rassis et avait recommencé à diner sous l'œil amusé de Selena.

- Mr Van Halen ! avait interpelé le sinistre professeur de Potions depuis la table des professeurs. Pourriez-vous faire cesser cela ? avait-il dit en désignant le chef d'œuvre flottant de Stephen.

- Mais bien sûr professeur Rogue ! avait répondu le garçon qui fit tout disparaître en un mouvement de baguette magique avec son plus beau sourire.

Cet événement avait rendu Stephen encore plus populaire qu'il ne l'était déjà. De plus, le quatuor Serpentard/Gryffondor faisait beaucoup parler. Même les professeurs étaient séduits par les quatre élèves. Malgré tout, les quatre jeunes sorciers ne faisaient pas l'unanimité. Enfin, surtout un.

Alors que Selena et Stephen entraient dans la Grande salle un matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner, pratiquement tout le monde éclata de rire. Les jeunes gens se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient le centre de l'hilarité générale. Ils cherchèrent des yeux leurs amis de Gryffondor mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas encore être arrivés. Stephen et Selena se dirigèrent donc à la table des Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent les garçons de cinquième année à côté se mirent à imiter des bruits de bisou. Les filles qui les accompagnaient ricanèrent bêtement.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? fit Selena qui n'était pas d'humeur ce jour-là.

- Oh Melfing ! Chaque fois que je te vois, je suis transporté dans un autre monde ! dit un des garçons en faisant des mimiques moqueuses.

- Tu es si belle, si douce ! lança un autre garçon plus loin qui suivait la scène comme tout le monde.

L'ensemble de la table rit. Selena, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils. Les paroles des garçons lui disaient quelques choses.

- Excuse-moi, dit Stephen avec un magnifique sourire et en rajustant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis-je jeter un coup d'œil sur le parchemin que tu tiens ?

La fille de quatrième année à qui il parlait rougit et lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle avait en main d'un air gêné. Stephen le prit et le regarda attentivement. Sa mine s'assombrit.

- Selena.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille prit le parchemin à son tour et le l'observa. Au bout d'une minute, elle releva la tête. Son regard avait changé, il était littéralement plus sombre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La ténébreuse se leva, le parchemin étroitement serré dans ses mains.

- Qui a fait ça ? dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que toute la Grande salle entende.

Le silence se fit instantanément sauf pour trois personnes. Trois filles de sixième année riaient aux éclats à la table des Serpentard. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson et ses deux copines Leonor Levinsky et Nara Tinger.

- Parkinson !

Les trois filles s'interrompirent et se levèrent pour faire face à Selena. Les deux parties se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste Parkinson ? cracha Selena qui même si elle était folle de rage, essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- C'est toi mon problème Melfing ! répondit Parkinson haut et fort.

- Allez les filles, battez-vous ! s'écria un Gryffondor de septième année.

Selena pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un _Bloclangue_ informulé. Personne n'osa rire quoique la situation fût comique. Pendant ce temps, Stephen s'installa confortablement sur le banc de telle façon à ne rien manquer du spectacle, car pour lui c'était exactement ça. Il avait les jambes croisées et il souriait tout en ayant en main un bol rempli de fruits qu'il s'était préparé quelques secondes auparavant. Il se régalait et dans tous les sens du terme et il n'était pas le seul. Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini regardaient la chose avec un œil appréciateur. A la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall disait à Dumbledore qu'il fallait intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Albus ?

- Laissez donc mes élèves régler leurs problèmes Minerva, répliquait Rogue.

- Je suis bien d'accord, intervint Ephilym Illywel d'un ton enjoué.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

Selena pointait maintenant sa baguette vers le plafond

- _Accio_ toutes les copies des lettres de _X l'inconnu amoureux_ ! cria-t-elle avec rage.

En une minute et de nombreux bruissements de papier, des centaines de parchemins vinrent s'entasser entre Parkinson et elle. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec attention. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Selena Melfing.

- _Protego totalum_ !

Une sphère blanche puis transparente se mit en place autour d'elle puis elle s'écria :

- _Wingardium omnia leviosa_ !

Les parchemins s'élevèrent dans les airs en un mouvement et y restèrent.

- _Incendio_ ! hurla Selena de toutes ses forces.

Toute la salle en fut effrayée. Certains des plus jeunes pleurèrent tant Selena faisait peur. Les cendres des parchemins retombèrent sur l'assistance, épargnant Selena et bizarrement Stephen qui était toujours captivé. Une légère odeur de brûler persistait dans la salle.

- A nous deux maintenant Parkinson, siffla-t-elle la ténébreuse. Puisqu'apparemment la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi.

Pansy Parkinson qui tremblait un peu se ressaisit très vite et reprit sa mine dédaigneuse.

- Tu me proposes un duel ?

- Toujours aussi lente d'esprit à ce je vois !

- Je ne te permets pas Melfing !

- Je me permets toute seule dans ce cas.

- Tu parles trop, en garde !

Levinsky et Tinger reculèrent pour laisser de la marge aux deux autres filles. Selena et Parkinson prirent la même posture, baguette levée et prête à attaquer. Le premier sort fusa de la baguette de Parkinson. Selena se baissa et l'évita. Elle contre-attaqua en lançant un sort mineur tandis que Parkinson lançait des sorts pas très catholiques. Le duel se poursuivit ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Selena se redresse et se mette à sourire. Elle regarda Stephen qui avait fini de manger et qui baillait.

- Dépêche-toi de finir, ce n'est plus dôle, ça m'ennuie, dit-il en s'étirant.

- La ferme, répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle leva sa baguette et reprit la bataille contre Parkinson :

- Repulso ! cria-t-elle.

L'autre duelliste se retrouva propulser au sol. Elle se releva tant bien que mal.

- Repulso ! cria une nouvelle fois Selena.

Parkinson répéta la même action et se releva une nouvelle fois.

- Repulso ! répéta une Selena qui s'amusait de cette situation.

Cette fois-ci, Parkinson ne se releva pas. Elle était épuisée et semblait même blessée tant physiquement que dans son orgueil. Elle finit par s'évanouir. Selena fit face au reste de la salle. Elle jeta un regard sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Son regard tomba dans les prunelles vertes de Harry. Celui-ci était arrivé au moment où Selena s'était levé, le parchemin en main et avait observé la scène en silence, lui aussi fou de rage lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Selena se reprit :

- Je ne tolérerai de personne qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie privée ! dit-elle haut et fort. Restez à vos places et mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Cela va de soi qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement. Toute personne qui l'outrepasserait, que ce soit élève ou professeur ou autre, finirait dans un état bien pire que Parkinson ! J'espère que le message est clair !

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Selena tourna les talons et enjamba qui le corps de Pansy Parkinson qui gênait le passage jusqu'à la sortie. La ténébreuse disparut derrière les grandes double-portes. Stephen se leva et fit face à la table des professeurs.

- Je gère, professeur Rogue, dit-il avec un large sourire. Professeur Vector, je pense être en retard à votre cours, je m'en excuse.

Puis à son tour, il sortit de la Grande salle pendant que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall se dirigeait vers Pansy Parkinson. Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la salle.

- _Laissez donc mes élèves régler leurs problèmes Minerva_, singea le professeur de Métamorphose en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

- Merci Minerva, fit froidement Rogue entre ses dents.

_**.**_

_**Je sais ça a été plutôt long comme attente. Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre a plu à ma petite communauté de lecteur. J'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous avez apprécié.**_

_**D'autre part, je pense que mon histoire ne plaît pas tant que ça donc je pense que je vais arrêter de publier et le prochain chapitre sera un résumé de ce que j'envisageais comme suite pour la fic. Pourquoi en arrive-t-on là ? C'est simple. Cela fait plusieurs chapitres que je ne reçois aucune review. Cela me laisse penser qu'il n'y a personne qui lit ma fic. Et étant donné que je publie pour partager, je ne vois pas grand intérêt de poursuivre cette tache ! J'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis sur la question (s'il reste quelqu'un qui lit cette histoire)…**_

_**A plus !**_


	18. Las vacaciones

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

.

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année. Mon deuxième trimestre n'a été que torture psychologique et morale. Les profs ne nous lâchent plus. Et avec mes activités extrascolaires, j'avais à peine le temps de dormir (aller se coucher à 1h30 du matin pour se lever à 5h30). Donc vous constaterez que je mettrai dorénavant du temps à poster mes que mes chapitres seront plus longs pour compenser.**_

_**J'ai reçu vos merveilleuses reviews du chapitre précédent et je peux vous dire que ça m'a redonné la pèche pour continuer cette fic ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_

_**.**_

Chapitre 18 : Las vacaciones

Dans le parc, malgré la très basse température, Stephen était assis en tailleur sur le sol gelé tandis que Selena faisait les cent pas. Stephen la suivait du regard avec l'air d'un jeune enfant qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Il observait son amie passer ses nerfs sur les cailloux qui se désintégraient en poussière dès qu'elle refermait sa main sur eux, ou encore sur les malheureuses brindilles qui avaient eu la malchance de joncher le sol. Cela faisait longtemps que Stephen n'avait pas vu Selena dans un état pareil. Il avait même cru que Poudlard l'avait assagie. Ça lui avait presque manqué.

« Enfin…, pensa-t-il, quand ce n'était pas sur moi que cette furie s'énervait ! »

- Je vais tuer cette pétasse ! s'exclama Selena avec rage. Je la délesterai de tout son vermeille nectar jusqu'à la dernière perle !

- Quelle fibre poétique ! fit sarcastiquement Stephen. Tu es effrayante quand tu prononces de telles paroles !

Selena arrêta sa marche et regarda Stephen, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

**.**

La semaine précédant les vacances de Noël était vite arrivée si bien que la plupart des élèves étaient plus qu'excités à l'idée d'aller passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez eux. Des projets germaient petit à petit. Certains partaient en voyage loin de la Grande Bretagne, d'autres retourneraient simplement chez eux et une minorité préférait rester à Poudlard. Le quatuor ainsi que Luna et Blaise étaient justement en train d'en discuter, confortablement installés dans leur repère du troisième étage.

Après les récents événements qui avaient opposé Pansy Parkinson à Selena, cette dernière avait reçu un courrier de remontrances de la part de ses parents mais aussi la permission d'inviter ses amis pendant les vacances. Selena en fut heureuse bien qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une jolie punition dont son père en avait le secret.

- Vous avez déjà des projets pour les vacances ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis. Hermione ?

- Je reste trois jours au château avec Harry, puis pendant cinq jours je vais skier dans les Alpes avec mes parents, répondit la Gryffondor.

- C'est simple, pour ma part je resterai au château cette année, dit un Harry blasé.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir en France avec moi ? questionna Hermione.

- Je te remercie Hermione, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais c'est bon.

- Moi j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, intervint Selena. Je vous invite chez moi pour la deuxième semaine des vacances, à partir du vingt-six. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Désolé mais je suis déjà pris, dit Blaise. Ma mère et moi rendrons visite à de la famille australienne, puis nous sommes invités chez Drago pour les cinq derniers jours des vacances.

- Moi je vais en Suède avec mon père, intervint Luna comme si elle venait de descendre d'un nuage. Ses recherches ont abouti à la découverte d'un sous-terrain ancien où vivent des Pirolynimpus (nda : Cherchez pas, c'est complètement inventé).

Personne n'osa demander ce qu'était un Pirolynimpus. Ils se contentèrent juste d'ignorer la dernière remarque de la jeune fille.

- C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas venir tous les deux, fit Selena un peu déçue.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, dit Blaise.

- J'espère bien ! répliqua la ténébreuse.

Ils changèrent de sujet, parlant de ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien organiser pour ceux qui restaient à Poudlard. Les amis convinrent finalement que Hermione viendrait chez Selena dès qu'elle rentrerait de son escapade en France et Harry pouvait venir en même temps qu'Hermione quitterait Poudlard comme cela il ne passerait pas ses vacances seul. Quant à Stephen, il devait retourner à Manhattan passer quelques jours chez ses grands parents, puis le vingt-quatre, son père et lui iraient chez Selena où ils avaient été invités à passer le réveillon.

**.**

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? questionna une voix féminine qui semblait furieuse.

- Prêtez-vous au calme dame Isodryn.

- Cela fait des mois que tu as disparu, dit la dénommée Isodryn, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as découvert, Ephyliminstryn.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sourit. Il n'aimait pas quand on l'appelait ainsi.

« Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé mon nom au complet » pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

- J'ai retrouvé sa trace, finit-il par répondre, cela n'a pas été facile. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé un moyen de rester à ses côtés sans pour autant me faire démasquer. Je me suis fait embaucher en tant que professeur dans une école de magie nommée Poudlard en Grande Bretagne où elle étudie, raconta-t-il. Je maîtrise la situation.

- Quand elle sera prête, nous lui révélerons la vérité concernant l'héritage qui lui revient de droit, déclara Isodryn d'un ton grave.

- Les événements actuels en Grande Bretagne ne jouent pas en notre faveur, prévint Illywel. Il ne serait guère judicieux de précipiter les choses. Une vision du futur m'a de nouveau été accordée. Une bataille de grande ampleur se prépare et la chute du Mage noir sévissant dans les contrées anglaises est proche. L'observation des Astres ne permet pas de préciser l'avenir mais les signaux qu'ils envoient convergent tous vers ma vision.

- Nous attendrons la fin de la guerre, acquiesça Isodryn. Sa protection devient ta priorité. Tu as toute ma confiance.

- Et j'en suis honoré, répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs en s'inclinant.

- Ne reste pas prisonnier des méandres du passé, accorde ton pardon à Elladhir, conseilla la voix avec sagesse.

Illywel fronça les sourcils, soudain en colère.

- Mon cœur souffre encore des sévices causés par sa trahison et mon esprit ne peut se défaire de ces douloureux souvenirs, répliqua-t-il, peine, douleur et colère mêlées dans sa voix. Je ne souhaite parler plus longtemps d'Elladhir.

- Je respecte ta volonté Ephyliminstryn, dit alors Isodryn. Ton rapport se termine ici. Je souhaite recevoir chaque mois des nouvelles quant à l'évolution de ta mission. Auquel cas, j'enverrai des renforts en prévision de ce qui aurait pu t'empêcher d'accomplir ton devoir.

- Bien dame Isodryn.

- _Que la lumière de ceux qui te sont chers puisse te préserver à travers le chemin sinueux de la forêt _*****, dit Isodryn en un murmure solennel.

- _Et que le doux chant de nos ancêtres puisse me montrer la voie de la guérison _*****, dit en retour Ephyliminstryn.

Le reflet lumineux de l'eau clair dans le bol de verre s'évanouit et le noir se fit instantanément dans la pièce. Ephylim Illywel demeura immobile dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Il réfléchit à ce que dame Isodryn lui avait dit. Ce trou béant dans sa poitrine était bien trop récent pour que la plaie ne puisse se refermer. Accorder son pardon à Elladhir était au dessus de ses capacités. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à la reine de lui donner cette mission. Elle était tout d'abord peu encline à se séparer de son garde du corps personnel, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Elladhir, mais elle avait finalement accepté, prétextant qu'elle n'aurait pu confier cette mission qu'à quelqu'un en qui elle aurait une totale confiance. Ephylim n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait très bien compris que sa reine avait cherché à l'éloigner pour qu'il s'aère l'esprit après la tragédie qui était survenue.

Ephylim soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas bon de ressasser le passé. De plus, il avait sa ronde de professeur à effectuer.

**.**

Les vacances arrivèrent sans incident notable à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione restèrent à Poudlard tout comme de nombreux élèves qui s'y sentaient plus en sécurité que chez eux. Hermione profita des trois jours où elle restait à Poudlard pour continuer son enquête sur son étrange professeur de DCFM. Mais ses recherches n'aboutissaient à rien et ça la frustrait tellement qu'elle passa ses nerfs sur Harry, un soir dans la salle commune. Celui-ci n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait et heureusement, le lendemain matin, elle était venue s'excuser auprès de lui mais sans donner de justification. Harry en avait donc déduit qu'il devait oublier cet incident.

Le jour de leur départ, en début de soirée, Harry et Hermione gagnèrent le bureau de McGonagall avec leurs bagages. Hermione prendrait un portoloin tandis que Harry utiliserait la poudre de cheminette. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient longtemps débattu sur le fait de laisser Harry passer ses vacances chez Selena Melfing sans aucune surveillance de l'Ordre. Harry avait présenté des arguments et Dumbledore avait fait pencher la balance de son côté. Ils avaient finalement convenu que Harry pourrait passer ses vacances chez les Melfing mais qu'au moindre problème, il devrait contacter l'Ordre. Ils avaient pris l'idée des gallions ensorcelés qu'Hermione avait mis au point l'an dernier. De plus, Harry devait envoyer une lettre chaque semaine pour rassurer l'Ordre.

Hermione partit d'abord et quelques minutes après, Harry suivit.

**.**

Harry arriva dans une vaste pièce aux tons plutôt sombres. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint marron avec des motifs beiges ressemblant à des lianes. La pièce disposait de nombreux canapés en tissu sombre également. Le mobilier était en bois ou en métal sombre. En fait, la pièce faisait penser à une auberge de luxe du dix-neuvième siècle.

Selena était assise dans un fauteuil à proximité de la cheminée en train de lire un bouquin avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle perçut la présence de Harry. Elle se leva et adressa à son petit ami un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Harry la prit dans ses bras puis la relâcha.

- Bienvenue chez moi, lui dit Selena. Viens, on va t'installer.

Harry se pencha pour ramasser ses bagages mais Selena l'arrêta dans son geste et lui dit que sa mère s'en chargerait. Il suivit donc Selena à travers le dédale de pièces. Au fur et à mesure que la visite se poursuivait, Harry fut impressionné par la taille et le nombre de pièces du manoir Melfing. Le style architectural était à l'image de la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri. Il avait vraiment l'impression de fouler le sol d'une luxueuse auberge du dix-neuvième. Quant au jardin, il était plutôt vaste et très bien entretenu. Il y avait même une forêt avoisinante qui abritait une petite rivière selon les dires de Selena. Et quelques mètres derrière la maison, se tenaient les écuries où chevaux et sombrals logeaient. Un immense potager trônait à proximité des écuries.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de la propriété, Harry et Selena revinrent dans l'immense bâtisse. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage puis empruntèrent un large couloir. Soudain Selena s'arrêta et se retourna vers son petit ami.

- Voila ! fit-elle. Ce sera ta chambre pour le reste de ton séjour.

Elle désigna la double porte à sa gauche. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une chambre assez spacieuse avec un lit à baldaquin, un bureau en bois, une armoire, un perchoir à hibou, une commode. Il y avait même une salle de bains privative. Il savait que la famille de Selena était aisée car Crystal River était une école privée et il fallait de l'argent pour y entrer, mais pas à ce point. Sa petite visite de la demeure Melfing l'avait laissé pantois. Cependant, une chose intrigua Harry :

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda le garçon.

- Si ma mère est là, répondit-elle en désignant du menton la malle du Gryffondor posée dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'effectivement sa malle était présente la pièce. S'il en croyait Selena, sa mère serait venue la déposer pendant qu'ils faisaient un petit tour dans la propriété.

- Mon père, quant à lui, est absent ce soir, reprit Selena, tu le verras certainement demain. Par contre, je te propose de rencontrer ma mère, c'est l'heure du dîner.

**.**

- Calme-toi, je te prie Stephen, dit fermement un homme ressemblant fortement à Stephen mais plus âgé et ayant des cheveux plus courts et des yeux bleus délavés.

- Je refuse père ! répliqua celui-ci avec colère. Mon avis sur la question ne compte-t-il donc pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il compte, Stephen ! tenta le père du garçon.

- Oh ! Me serais-je mépris ? Jusqu'à présent, je n'en avais point eu l'impression père !

- Cela suffit Stephen !

Le père et le fils se turent instantanément. Stephen peinait à se calmer. Il aurait voulu tous les geler sur place. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de baisser la température de la pièce. Son grand-père le fixa mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Il soutint son regard et fit baisser un peu plus la température. Il savait que cela frisait l'insolence mais il s'en moquait complètement. Soudain, il sentit la température de la pièce remonter. C'était un coup de son grand-père. Il lutta pour baisser de nouveau la température. Le jeu dura cinq bonnes minutes mais il finit par perdre face à son grand-père.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mon petit fils, dit celui-ci en souriant.

Stephen ne supportait plus cette mascarade. Cette réunion n'était qu'une vaste blague, sa vie n'était qu'une vaste blague. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce avec l'élégance de sa démarche féline. En quelques minutes, il gagna l'immense jardin de la propriété de son grand-père puis prit le chemin de l'arène de duel. Celle-ci était spacieuse et reflétait différents paysages de la nature. Il y avait une partie rocheuse mais aussi une petite forêt avoisinant la plaine. On pouvait aussi remarquer la présence d'une mini cascade débordant dans un lac raisonnablement grand. Chaque fois que Stephen entrait dans cette pièce, il était en admiration, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il savait que l'espace avait été amplifié et aménagé magiquement. Ce n'était que la première arène du gymnase. Son grand-père avait tenu à ce que tous les Van Halen soient des duellistes hors-pair. Dès qu'ils étaient en âge d'avoir une baguette, chaque enfant Van Halen devait passer un mois des vacances d'été dans la gigantesque demeure de Paul-Aloïcius Van Halen jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint sa majorité. De fait, le gymnase représentait un cinquième de la propriété et rassemblait trois arènes (milieu naturel, milieu urbain, neutre), une salle d'armes, une salle de méditation, une salle de musculation avec des appareils moldus améliorés par la magie et un sauna. Il y avait même un cours de tennis car après tout, les sorciers américains n'étaient pas aussi renfermés que les anglais. Bien qu'ils vivaient cacher des populations américaines de moldus, ils se servaient de leurs inventions mais aussi de leurs concepts (activités sportives, loisirs, musiques, arts, littératures, etc.).

Stephen continua son chemin et atterrit dans la salle de méditation. Il s'allongea au milieu de la pièce complètement vide et fixa le plafond. Et il laissa libre court à ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas de ce rôle. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir le chef de la prestigieuse et prodigieuse famille Van Halen, et endosser toutes ces responsabilités. Il laisserait volontiers la place à son cousin Charles. Charles Artonis Van Halen, fils de son oncle Orpheo Clyde Van Halen. Il avait seulement un an de plus que Stephen et il vouait à ce dernier une haine sans limite. Stephen n'avait jamais su pourquoi son cousin le détestait autant. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, une rivalité à laquelle Stephen n'avait jamais voulu prendre part, se dressait entre les deux cousins. Lequel gagnerait les jeux de famille, lequel aurait les meilleurs résultats scolaires, lequel serait le plus fort en duel, lequel brillerait le plus, etc. Indépendamment de sa volonté, c'était souvent Stephen qui gagnait. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous deux prétendants au sommet de la hiérarchie Van Halen. Depuis un an déjà, c'est-à-dire depuis l'annonce concernant les deux jeunes hommes, Charles avait transformé leur rivalité en guerre sans même le consentement de Stephen. Quant à celui-ci, tout cela l'ennuyait profondément. Il n'avait pas envie de diriger tout le monde, d'être un requin de la finance, un expert de la politique et un guerrier sans faille. « L'héritage des Van Halen » répétait souvent son grand-père. Quelle ironie. Lui qui vivait tout juste avec cette héritage qui avait tué sa mère, se verrait peut-être un jour attribuer la tête de la famille.

« Je ne suis qu'un hypocrite » pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

Oui, il aimait le confort. Il aimait les privilèges et l'argent. Il aimait ses dons d'élémentalistes. Cependant, il ne voulait pas dépendre de sa famille, il voulait suivre sa propre voie. Et porter le nom Van Halen ne le lui permettait pas. Alors il se sentait prisonnier.

Stephen ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi mais ce dont il était sûre, c'était que sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps.

- On savait que tu étais là, dit une voix féminine.

- Tu viens toujours dans la salle de méditation quand quelque chose ne va pas, ajouta une autre voix, masculine cette fois-ci.

- Prévisible !

Stephen n'eut même pas à détourner son regard du plafond pour connaître l'identité des nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait de son cousin et de sa cousine, les faux-jumeaux Dylon et Dylane. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'était que Dylane était une fille et Dylon, un garçon. Cela dit, tous deux avaient de longs cheveux – ceux de Dylane étaient plus longs que ceux de son frère - aussi sombres que ceux de Stephen. Ils étaient assez grands. Dylon dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt tandis que Dylane devait mesurer entre un mètre soixante-quinze et un mètre quatre-vingt. Mais ce qui était d'autant plus remarquable chez les faux-jumeaux étaient leurs yeux. Dylane avait les iris verts parsemés d'éclats ambrés et grisés. Dylon, quant à lui, avait les iris gris et des éclats verts et ambrés. Dylon avait une fine musculature que sa sœur ne possédait pas. En somme, ils étaient des armes fatales de la beauté et de la séduction.

Sa cousine s'allongea en posant sa tête sur le corps de Stephen, tandis que son cousin s'assit en tailleur de l'autre côté de Stephen. Le jeune Van Halen adorait les faux-jumeaux. Ils étaient toujours près à rigoler avec lui mais ils savaient également rester sérieux, surtout quand ils parlaient d'art. En effet, les jumeaux aimaient l'histoire de l'art et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. C'est ainsi qu'à dix-sept ans, ils ouvrirent dans le monde magique, une galerie d'art où une fois par mois ils exposaient leurs œuvres ainsi que celles des autres artistes. Dylon aimait beaucoup la peinture et la sculpture alors que Dylane préférait la photographie et l'art moderne des moldus auquel elle avait apporté des touches magiques. Au début, les choses avaient été difficiles. Ils ne mentionnaient jamais leur nom de famille dans leurs affaires, ils travaillaient sous l'acronyme de _DVH's_ **(nda** : prononcez-le _divétchize_**)** car ils voulaient réussir par eux-mêmes et non par la notoriété de leur famille. C'était en partie pour cela que Stephen les admirait. Ses cousins s'étaient faits un nom dans la société. Tout avait décollé quand Dylane, l'été de leurs dix-neuf ans, avait décroché un contrat pour refaire la devanture du centre magique du pouvoir new-yorkais. Depuis, ils avaient vint-deux ans, leurs affaires prospéraient et Dylon avait même ouvert une boutique de tatouages magiques. Le chef de la famille Van Halen n'avait pas apprécié le choix des jumeaux mais s'était finalement fait une raison. Il avait pensé que les jumeaux gâchaient leur potentiel car Dylon et Dylane étaient particulièrement doués pour les duels en double. De plus leur magie était beaucoup plus intense lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour preuve, Dylane maîtrisait l'air alors que Dylon avait une affinité avec l'eau et les combinaisons qu'ils effectuaient étaient spectaculaires. Sans compter qu'ils avaient un don dans le monde de la finance, si bien que Paul-Aloïcius Van Halen faisait souvent appel à eux lors des réunions qui géraient la fortune Van Halen.

- Arrête de faire la tête, fit Dylane, tu ferais mieux de revenir dans la salle de réunion.

- Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toute cette mascarade, soupira Stephen d'un ton las.

- Ce n'est pas une mascarade Stephen, dit Dylon, tu seras amené dans quelques années à prendre la tête de la famille. C'est pourquoi, notre cher grand-père veut te donner tous les atouts pour réussir.

- Oui mais je n'ai jamais porté ma candidature pour ce poste et je ne souhaite pas obtenir de promotion, ma situation me convient très bien, répliqua sarcastiquement Stephen.

- Tu as été choisi parce que tu es l'un des meilleurs éléments, si ce n'est le meilleur, de notre génération, dit Dylon avec un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

- Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que tu es le chouchou de notre vénéré grand-père, ajouta Dylane en rigolant.

Stephen fit une moue avant de rétorquer :

- Ça non plus, je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

- Si tu es son préféré, c'est justement parce que tu n'as jamais voulu l'être ! répondit son cousin en se levant.

Dylane imita son frère. Stephen, quant à lui, médita sur les paroles des faux-jumeaux. Il finit par se lever et sortit de la salle encadrés des faux-jumeaux.

**.**

Harry était épuisé. Sa journée avait été intéressante. Il était arrivé chez sa petite amie pour y passer les vacances. Celle-ci lui avait fait visiter l'immense propriété avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Ensuite, tous deux étaient descendus diner. Harry avait alors fait connaissance avec la mère de Selena. Elle était aussi blonde que Selena était brune. Cependant, la mère et la fille se ressemblaient beaucoup. L'une était le portrait vieilli de l'autre et elles avaient toutes deux les mêmes yeux bleus quoique ceux de Selena semblaient changer de teinte. Harry avait déjà remarqué cela auparavant mais Harry n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que nécessaire. Mais quand Selena et lui avait entrepris une séance de bisous plus tôt dans la soirée, Selena avait eu un comportement étrange. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsque leur baiser s'était intensifié et avait détourné la tête. Harry avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Harry avait été surpris mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Selena, quant à elle, s'était vite reprise mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla heureux. Il n'était pas au square Grimmaurd et il n'était pas non plus au Terrier – il aimait bien les Weasley mais les choses étaient tendus entre Ron et lui. Il était juste chez sa merveilleuse et mystérieuse petite amie auprès de laquelle il passerait les fêtes de fin d'année. Il se sentait bien car il avait l'impression d'être un garçon normal qui n'avait pas à se soucier d'une quelconque guerre. Sa pensée était certes puérile et irresponsable mais il aimait ce détachement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et constata qu'il n'était que sept heures six. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir pendant une longue durée depuis la mort de son parrain. Il se leva, s'empara de vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bains privative. Quand il en ressortit, il trouva une Selena souriante assise sur son lit. Harry lui sourit, s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi es-tu debout de si bonne heure ? questionna Selena.

- Je te retourne la question, esquiva Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'enclencher une discussion sur Sirius. Et pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis juste venue voir si tu étais réveillé, répondit Selena en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Harry avec un faux air endormi. J'ai peut-être encore sommeil. Mais avec un baiser d'une magnifique jeune fille, je serai totalement réveillé ?

Selena éclata de rire. Harry s'avança, se pencha et embrassa la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'écarta pour laisser de la place sur le lit à Harry. Il ne se fit pas prier et il s'allongea aux côtés de son amie. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Selena ne se lève et sorte de la chambre en entraînant à sa suite un Harry pris au dépourvu.

- Viens on va faire le petit déjeuner, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine essayant de ne pas faire de bruits, mais c'était sans compter sur les gloussements de Selena lorsque Harry la porta dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et commencèrent à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'avéra que Selena n'était pas très douée en cuisine. Elle avait fait brûler les œufs et la pâte à pancake était pleine de grumeaux. Harry s'était moqué d'elle avant de tout prendre en main pendant que Selena dressait la table et réquisitionnait la Gazette du sorcier et le Magic Times que deux hiboux venaient d'apporter l'un à la suite de l'autre.

- Pourquoi as-tu tenu à faire le petit déjeuner alors qu'à l'évidence, tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? questionna Harry alors qu'il pressait des oranges.

- Ma mère ne se lève jamais avant neuf heures, expliqua Selena dont les yeux étaient posés sur le Magic Times, contrairement à mon père et moi qui sommes très matinaux. Habituellement, mon père prépare le petit déjeuner mais il ne rentrera pas avant neuf heures.

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Quelque chose le tracassait, il décida d'en parler à Selena.

- Selena, ton père…, commença Harry incertain.

- Continue.

Harry soupira mais décida de prendre son courage de parfait petit Gryffondor à deux mains.

- Un jour, Stephen a mentionné ton père en disant « Mr. Del'Aro », dit Harry avec une certaine gêne. Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas le même nom que lui ?

Selena éclata de rire. Harry la regarda d'un air surpris et confus. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de drôle. Elle finit par se calmer.

- Mais je porte le même nom que mon père, répondit-elle avec un air mystérieux. Je m'appelle Selena Anne-Sophie Amarilli Carmen Melfing Del'Aro. Anne-Sophie, Amarilli et Carmen sont mes autres prénoms. Melfing me vient de ma mère qui appartient à une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur anglaise dont le dernier héritier mâle n'est autre que mon cousin qui étudie les propriétés de la magie minérale en Afghanistan. Le nom des Melfing ne peut perdurer que grâce à lui. Concernant Del'Aro, il me vient de mon père qui est assez connu dans le monde des affaires du fait des nombreuses actions qu'il possède dans de grandes sociétés dans le monde. Il est également associé dans la grande entreprise du père de Stephen qui est l'une des premières sur le marché économique sorcier américain. Mais rassure-toi, mon père préfère quand même gérer sa petite librairie. Du fait de sa notoriété, j'ai préféré ne pas utiliser ce nom, cela ne signifie pas que je le rejette. Au contraire, je suis fière de le porter.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Harry impressionné par cette masse importante d'informations.

Selena sourit, s'avança vers Harry et embrassa le garçon. Harry rapprocha son corps de celui de la jeune fille. La sensualité et le désir les envahirent mais les amoureux furent interrompus par une voix masculine de baryton. Harry s'écarta de Selena et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Un homme plutôt grand au teint pale venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait une très longue chevelure aussi sombre que celle de Selena attachée avec un ruban de soie noir. Des mèches lui barraient le visage mais n'empêchaient pas d'observer ses yeux qui étaient d'un brun tellement clair qu'ils en avaient des reflets ambrés totalement fascinant. Il avait une fine moustache qui s'étendait jusqu'au menton en une petite barbichette. Ses habits tenaient de l'accoutrement moldu. Il portait en effet un jean new age sombre et une chemise noire ouverte sur la poitrine, surmontée d'une parka vintage grise. Une besace en cuir noir était accrochée à son épaule gauche et sa main droite agrippait un chapeau noir. Il portait des gants et une écharpe rayée grise et noire entourait son cou. L'homme semblait avoir une trentaine d'année mais son expression le rendait plus mature et lui conférait une certaine sagesse que l'on ne rencontrait que chez les mages centenaires. Son visage et sa posture n'exprimaient aucune émotion particulière. Il avait juste l'air de quelqu'un qui regardait le temps passer avec indifférence.

Harry était gêné. Il devinait aisément que cet homme était le père de Selena. Et alors qu'il logeait dans sa demeure, il aurait été très mal avisé de le contrarier. Harry jugeait qu'embrasser sa fille dans sa cuisine sous son nez ne constituait pas un bon départ. Or, comme on disait, la première impression était souvent la bonne et Harry ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression à cet homme. Le garçon resta debout silencieusement, attendant que Selena l'introduise auprès de son père.

- Bonjour ma fille, murmura l'homme sans bouger d'un poil.

- Père ! s'exclama Selena, ravie de le revoir.

Harry observa le père de Selena. L'homme avait un accent italien très prononcé. Il esquissa un sourire et inclina légèrement la tête. Harry trouva cette réaction plutôt froide pour un père qui – d'après les dires de Selena – n'avait pas revu sa fille depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais en observant Selena, il comprit que la réaction du père de Selena était très démonstrative de son affection pour sa fille. Harry se sentait de trop dans ce tableau de relation père/fille. Il était très mal-à-l'aise.

- Que fais-tu de la politesse ma fille ?

- Pardon, s'excusa Selena qui se dirigea alors vers Harry et prit sa main dans la sienne. Harry.

Selena invita Harry à s'avancer vers son père d'un coup de coude encourageant. Selena le regarda avec insistance et un sourire ironique :

- Où est-il passé ton fameux courage de Gryffondor ? se moqua la jeune fille toujours avec un sourire ironique.

- Ma fille est toujours aussi puérile, fit le père de Selena avec un autre sourire étrange que Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer cette fois-ci. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître Mr Harry Potter, dit-il inclinant la tête en guise de salut. Je me nomme Alucard Del'Aro et je vous souhaite personnellement la bienvenue dans notre humble demeure Mr Potter.

- Merci Mr Del'Aro, fut tout ce que Harry put répondre.

Le père de Selena prit congé laissant Harry et sa fille seule dans la cuisine. Selena prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser mais il finit par se laisser faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Selena rompit leur baiser et éclata de rire.

- Pas trop impressionné ? le questionna-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

- Je…je ne suis pas du tout impressionné ! bafouilla Harry.

- C'est cela ! se moqua une fois de plus Selena.

**.**

- Hermione !

Hermione leva la tête en direction du cri.

- J'arrive maman ! répondit-elle.

La jeune fille était assise sur la véranda, emmitouflée dans une tonne de vêtements. Elle était partie avec ses parents dans les Alpes, une chaîne de montagnes en France, pour faire du ski. Mais depuis le début de son séjour, elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du profiter de ce moment de calme en compagnie de ses parents. La guerre contre Voldemort n'était quasiment pas présente en France. Elle était tout juste mentionnée dans les journaux et les idéaux du Lord noir ne traversaient pas la Manche car le peuple français avait une culture bien différente de celle des anglais. Les frontières françaises avaient été renforcées pour éviter toutes intrusions néfastes sur le territoire. Lors de la première guerre, le département de la Sureté du Territoire (DST) du ministère français avait mis en place un bouclier anti-Mangemort autour de la France suite à l'arrestation d'un petit groupe de Mangemorts qui avait tenté de rallier des familles nobles françaises à leur cause. Hermione et sa famille étaient donc en sécurité tant qu'ils demeuraient sur le sol français. Seulement, que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils retourneraient en Angleterre. Plus la jeune anglaise y pensait, plus elle était angoissée. En tant qu'amie proche du Survivant, elle constituait une cible potentielle pour l'atteindre et sa famille pourrait bien être tuée ou bien pire. La guerre n'avait jamais été aussi proche que maintenant, et bientôt elle serait sur le champ de bataille à se battre pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle devait partir dans deux jours pour se rendre chez Selena, mais avant elle avait un important choix à faire.

Hermione se leva et rentra à l'intérieur du chalet d'un pas déterminé. Son père était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu et sa mère sortait de la cuisine, un plateau couvert de tasses fumantes en mains. Hermione resta debout et regarda sa mère poser le plateau sur la table basse de bois.

- Hermione chérie, tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce froid, la réprimanda sa mère, tu risquerais d'être malade. Viens t'asseoir, je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

- Merci maman, chuchota Hermione préoccupée.

Hermione resta debout alors que sa mère prenait place sur le canapé. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le père d'Hermione ne lève les yeux de son journal.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? l'interrogea-t-il inquiet. Pourquoi prends-tu cet air si grave ?

Nouveau silence.

- Parce que ce dont j'ai à vous parler est grave, répondit-elle avec un air sombre.

Elle respira un bon coup puis commença :

- Maman, papa, dit-elle, c'est important et j'aimerais vraiment que vous ne m'interrompiez pas.

- Hermy tu es s…, bredouilla la mère d'Hermione avant d'être coupée par son mari.

- Meredith, s'il te plaît.

- Merci papa, reprit Hermione. Comme je vous le disais, c'est très important et j'ai besoin que vous écoutiez jusqu'à la fin. Je vous ai expliqué la guerre qui se déroulait dans la population sorcière d'Angleterre et qui touche malgré tout les moldus. Je vous ai également expliqué que cette guerre était due à la mégalomanie d'un mage noir qui considère les moldus comme étant inférieurs aux sorciers et méritant de mourir et d'être torturés avant. Le clan de la lumière se bat chaque jour pour le défaire et nous y perdons de nombreux sorciers qui se battent pour sauver leur famille, la population sorcière et la population moldue. De plus, du fait de sa chute il y a quinze ans de cela face à un nourrisson âgé de un an et nommé Harry Potter, il voit Harry comme étant un obstacle sur son ascension jusqu'à la domination du monde.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry, exposa-t-elle, en tant que telle je suis plongée au centre de la guerre. J'ai fait mon choix et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Par conséquent, cela implique que je suis potentiellement devenue une cible pour le camp adverse afin d'atteindre Harry. Et étant une née-moldue, cela augmente grandement mes chances d'être capturée. Or, il se pourrait que pour m'avoir, ils vous fassent du mal et ça je veux l'éviter à tout prix. Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose parce que j'ai décidé de soutenir mon ami.

La jeune fille était en larmes mais sa voix ne tremblait pas et son discours restait ferme. Elle devait être forte et elle s'y tiendrait.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision qui pourrait vous choquer et créer des divergences d'opinion. Je voudrais que vous restiez ici en France. Ne m'interrompez pas ! ordonna-t-elle en voyant ses parents qui s'apprêtaient à répliquer. En France vous serez à l'abri de toute attaque et rien ne pourra vous arriver. Voldemort et ses sbires ne peuvent pas entrer sur le territoire français. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles tous les trois mois. Je ne pourrai pas raccourcir les périodes car ils pourraient vous retrouver plus facilement ou intercepter le courrier. Je suis désolée.

Il y eut un grand silence puis les parents d'Hermione se levèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras. Meredith Granger pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant se résigner à abandonner son unique fille à la guerre sorcière qui sévissait en Angleterre même si elle comprenait ses raisons. Quant à Timothy Granger, il savait que sa fille avait un rôle important dans la guerre et bien qu'il en souffre, il devait la laisser partir combattre pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. C'était comme cela que Meredith et lui avaient éduqué leur fille.

**.**

Le 24 Décembre, Stephen et son père débarquèrent chez les Del'Aro. Les trois amis avaient été contents de se revoir. De suite, il y avait eu les retrouvailles entre les deux familles et les présentations officielles de Harry au père de Stephen. Le diner du réveillon avait été très convivial. Le père de Selena avait préparé un sublime et copieux diner. Il s'était enfermé dans la cuisine vers quatre heures de l'après-midi et n'était pas réapparu avant l'heure de passer à table. Des mets divers et colorés avaient alors été posés sur la table, sublimant de leur beauté et enivrant de leur parfum tous les convives installés autour de la table. Harry s'était longuement demandé comment le père de Selena avait pu préparé un repas complet en si peu de temps, car il aurait fallu cuisiner au minimum tout une journée sans s'arrêter pour deux entrées, quatre plats de résistance différents dont la dinde et un gourmand mais raffiné dessert sans compter les mignardises. En tout cas, Selena n'avait pas hérité des dons culinaires de son père. Harry le fit remarquer provoquant l'hilarité générale même chez Selena qui était bien consciente qu'elle était nulle en cuisine. Ils finirent leur soirée autour de l'arbre de Noël décoré par Selena, Harry et Stephen, avec des chocolats chauds et des bonhommes en pain d'épice avant que tout le monde ne monte se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry fut contraint à se réveiller car quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à faire des bonds sur son lit. Il devina aisément de qui il s'agissait. Il fit semblant de ronchonner mais alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau saut, il l'agrippa et la fit tomber sur le lit. Selena et Harry étaient morts de rire. Ils finirent tant bien que mal par se calmer.

- Aller debout fainéant ! lui ordonna Selena sur ton qui ne laissait envisager aucune discussion. Les cadeaux nous attendent et nous avons encore l'autre bon à rien à réveiller !

- J'arrive, capitula Harry, les traces du sommeil encore présentes sur son visage.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains avec des vêtements propres. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, tout beau tout propre et tout parfumé même si ses indomptables cheveux étaient encore humides. Il trouva sa petite amie allongée sur son lit. Celle-ci se leva d'un mouvement souple et léger et entraîna Harry à sa suite. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Harry et y trouvèrent un Stephen paisiblement endormi. Harry observa la chambre un instant et constata qu'elle était plus personnelle que la sienne. Sans doute, Stephen résidait ici assez souvent, après tout sa famille était assez proche de celle de Selena. Par contre, la température de la pièce était assez basse. Harry se demanda comment Stephen pouvait dormir là-dedans, torse nu qui plus est. Il faisait un froid de canard. Harry regarda Selena reproduire la même scène que quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et attendit que Stephen émerge.

Le Van Halen, voyant son sommeil mis en péril, agita la main et Selena se retrouva expulser hors du lit.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Casse-toi ! répliqua Stephen la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Hors de question ! répondit Selena avec la ténacité d'un parasite.

- Seigneur ! soupira le ténébreux aux yeux gris.

Le garçon se leva et marcha comme un zombie vers la salle de bain sans même voir Harry qui riait tranquillement dans son coin. Selena vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de celui-ci en attendant que Stephen fasse sa toilette. Ce n'était qu'après une demi-heure que l'américain sortit de la salle de bain.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux mettre du temps à te préparer, rouspéta Selena qui les fit descendre au rez-de-chaussée. C'est à chaque fois pareil avec toi. Tu es imbuvable !

- JE suis imbuvable ? s'étonna Stephen en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre dans sa triste existence !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Mr Del'Aro et Mr Van Halen en train de converser alors que le père de Stephen buvait un café.

- Déjà debout ? s'étonna l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

- On n'a pas trop eu le choix ! soupirèrent en même temps Harry et Stephen.

Le père de Stephen éclata de rire tandis que celui de Selena esquissait un sourire. Harry remarqua que le père de Selena n'était pas très expressif. Au début Harry avait eu cette pensée pour Selena alors qu'il l'observait encore dessiner au bord du lac. Mais quand il s'était mis à la fréquenter, il avait découvert cet autre trait de sa personnalité. Selena était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que son père.

- Puis-je vous proposer un petit déjeuner, jeunes gens ? fit-il avec son accent italien.

Harry était un peu intimidé par la présence de cet homme qui lui rappelait un côté dangereux que Selena possédait également. La génétique… Il suivit ses amis et s'assit à la table.

- Merci Mr Del'Aro, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Encore ce sourire que Harry ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

- Je suppose que tu entretiens toujours le même régime alimentaire Stephen, dit-il en faisant un léger mouvement avec sa baguette magique.

Un bol en verre sortit du réfrigérateur et atterrit devant Stephen. Il était rempli de fruits tels que des raisins, du melon, de la poire et de la mandarine. Stephen remercia leur hôte et s'empara de sa fourchette. C'est à ce moment-la que Harry comprit quelque chose qui lui échappait et qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander à son ami. Stephen était végétarien. Quant à Selena, elle eut droit à des œufs brouillés, des saucisses, du porridge, du bacon, des toasts, de la confiture et un grand verre de jus d'orange. A chaque fois, Harry était stupéfié de la quantité de nourriture que sa petite amie pouvait avaler. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que l'estomac de son amie était un vrai gouffre à nourriture.

- Et pour vous Mr Potter ? lui demanda Mr Del'Aro.

- Appelez-moi donc Harry, dit le garçon mal-à-l'aise pour il ne savait quelle raison. Je prendrai juste des œufs et des toasts, merci.

Il fut aussitôt servi et commença à manger cependant qu'une conversation débutait autour de la table. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tout le monde y compris la mère de Selena qui était descendue quelques minutes après les adolescents, était rassemblé dans le salon autour du sapin. De nombreux cadeaux étaient entreposés aux pieds de l'arbre. Toutefois, on pouvait observer que tout avait été trié par pile avec le nom de chaque personne dessus. Harry s'avança vers la sienne et commença à déballer les nombreux paquets. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, il put dresser un inventaire. Il avait reçu un pull et des confiseries de la part des parents Weasley, il en était heureux car il ne s'attendait pas à ce présent du fait du récent conflit entre Ron et lui, une caisse des nouveautés en farces et attrapes en provenance du magasin des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient ajouté que Ron était un abruti sur la petite carte accompagnant la caisse. Remus et Tonks lui avait offert des livres de DCFM, Hagrid avait envoyé des gâteaux aussi durs que la pierre. Hermione lui avait offert un ouvrage intitulé _Les sorts simples et utiles_ et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait déjà un marque-page. Le garçon ouvrit donc le livre constata que Hermione avait un hilarant sens de l'humour, l'objet du chapitre : « _Comme réparer ses lunettes d'un coup de baguette magique ?_ ». Il eut également droit à un lecteur mp3 enchanté de _VH technology group_ de la part de Stephen et un bracelet en argent de la part de Selena. Celle-ci lui avait expliqué que grâce à lui, il pouvait la joindre n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement entre fou rire dans la piscine, bonbons et gâteaux. Harry était subjugué par la manière dont les Van Halen et les Del'Aro se servaient d'un mélange de technologie moldue et de magie. Hermione venait le lendemain et le garçon avait hâte de revoir sa meilleure amie.

.

*_**Dans le texte, c'est dans une autre langue.**_

_**RaR :**_

_Hectodrake8_ : Merci pour ces gentils compliments et tes encouragements !

_Dalmir_ : Contente que ma fic te plaise, surtout que j'ai plein d'idées pour chacun de nos héros et que j'ai hâte de les écrire pour les partager avec quelqu'un. Tiens-moi quand même au courant de ta présence de temps à autre.

_Kristaniella_ : Je suis sincèrement désolée que mes OC fassent Mary Sue et Gary Stu, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant ?

_Sheltan_ : Merci pour cette gentille compassion. Je comprends tout à fait ton problème et je trouve super sympa que tu ais quand même trouvé le moyen de poster cette review. Merci.

_Aubri_ : Merci pour tant de compliments. Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Ron Weasley. A vrai dire c'est un personnage qui m'insupporte ! Contente que le pouvoir de Stephen te plaise. Quant à Selena, il est vrai qu'elle cache beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Certains touchent du doigt la vérité. A plus !

.

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine !**_

_**Byye !**_


	19. De fil en aiguille

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

.

.

_**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous chers fanfecteurs. J'ai été longue et je m'en excuse. Mon troisième trimestre était pénible et j'avais le bac à réviser. Après j'ai eu mon bac avec mention bien (pour ceux que ça intéresse), il fallait donc fêter avant de me remettre devant mon pc pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Donc voilà ! **_

_**J'espère que j'ai toujours des lecteurs malgré ma longue absence, mes persos un peu Marie Sue et Gary Stu ainsi qu'une trame d'histoire qui ressemble à beaucoup d'autres sur FFnet. J'aurais très bien pu abandonner mais le fait est que j'aime écrire cette histoire et j'aime la partager. Tout cela pour dire que je remercie toux ceux qui suivent cette fic. Merci chers fanfecteurs !**_

_**Trêve de bavardage ! Enjoy ou pas !**_

.

Chapitre 19 : De fil en aiguille

Cela faisait une journée qu'Hermione était arrivée chez les Del'Aro. Elle s'était installée et avait visité la propriété en compagnie de ses trois autres amis. Elle avait trouvé la demeure charmante et s'était empressée de poser des questions sur tous les charmes qui entouraient la maison. Ce fut Mr Del'Aro qui lui répondit et ils finirent par s'engager dans une longue discussion sur les propriétés des différentes runes. La première journée d'Hermione se finit en une immense bataille d'eau qui se termina en une baignade dans la piscine magiquement transformée – encore une amélioration américaine. La jeune fille s'était très bien amusée mais elle n'était pas parvenue à oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents. Et une fois qu'elle eut regagné sa chambre pour la nuit, elle se laissa envahir par la tristesse et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, allongée sur son lit.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il se prépara tout en repensant à sa journée. Il était content qu'Hermione soit enfin arrivée, cependant il trouvait son amie bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait semblant de s'amuser la veille. Selena et Stephen n'avait pas dû le remarquer, mais pour lui qui la connaissait depuis leur première année à Poudlard, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. Il devait parler à son amie dans la journée quand ils seraient seuls.

hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Le père de Stephen étant reparti la veille, les parents de Selena demeuraient les seuls adultes assis à la table. Tout le monde mangeait dans la bonne humeur et la conversation générale était orientée sur ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée. Puis soudain, la mère de Selena prit la parole :

- Et que pensez-vous d'une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il y eut un silence à la table.

- Excusez-moi de gâcher votre plaisir, intervint Harry, mais je ne pense pas que l'Ordre soit d'accord avec cette décision étant donné que je suis la personne la plus recherchée par Voldemort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous en avons déjà parlé avec Albus Dumbledore, répondit Meliora Melfing Del'Aro en riant. Tout est arrangé depuis hier. Nous en avions discuté avec lui depuis le début. Nous nous sommes dits que vous n'aimeriez pas rester enfermer pendant toutes les vacances.

- Qui composera notre escorte ? questionna Harry curieux de savoir quels membres de l'Ordre il reverrait.

Ce fut Alucard Del'Aro qui répondit :

- Ma femme et moi-même serons vos seuls chaperons, Mr Potter, dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Harry.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils de même qu'Hermione qui connaissaient parfaitement le mode de fonctionnement de l'Ordre. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, ils trouvaient cela bizarre.

- Non pas que je me plaigne qu'il y ait moins de personnes sur mon dos, mais…

- Vous prendrez du Polynectar, dit simplement la mère de Selena. Nous attirerons moins l'attention en étant un couple et quatre adolescents se promenant tranquillement, qu'en étant un groupe de personnes en alerte et connues pour être des partisans de Dumbledore.

- C'est vraiment une idée très ingénieuse, dit Hermione souriante. Mais si on vous voit en ma compagnie, certains pourraient vite deviner que Harry m'accompagne.

- Qui a dit que vous étiez exempte de Polynectar Miss Granger ? répliqua Alucard d'un ton doux.

- Je vois.

Après le petit déjeuner, les adolescents regagnèrent les étages afin de se préparer. Harry dut emprunter des vêtements à Stephen car sa nouvelle apparence était plus grande et moins chétive que l'ancienne. Il s'avéra que trouver des vêtements à la convenance de Harry dans l'armoire de Stephen fut difficile. En effet, Stephen n'avait que des vêtements sombres dans sa garde-robe. Harry avait dû fouiller une bonne dizaine de minutes pour y dénicher une chemise bleue clair. Il la mit par-dessus un de ses tee-shirts blancs à manches longues avec un pantalon noir qu'il avait également emprunté à Stephen. Celui-ci avait opté pour un tee-shirt gris, une veste en cuir noir et un jean.

Quand ils furent prêts, les deux garçons descendirent ensemble dans le hall où ils y trouvèrent les deux jeunes filles. Hermione était vraiment différente. Elle était plus grande de cinq centimètres et plus fine. Ses yeux étaient désormais d'un bleu presque gris et ses cheveux étaient blonds et se dressaient en une coupe à la garçonne (**nda** : lien dans mon profil). Son visage état plus anguleux et son air plus froid que celui de la Hermione normale. Mais sa nouvelle apparence était sublime.

Harry vit Selena s'approcher de lui et l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Tu es mignon, finit-elle par dire, mais je préfère mon Harry.

Harry sous sa nouvelle apparence, avait les yeux d'un marron très clair, des cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs et ondulés. Il était à présent de la même taille que Stephen et n'avait plus besoin de lunettes.

Bientôt les parents de Selena vinrent les rejoindre. Tout le monde enfila sa cape sauf Stephen qui avait un blouson de cuir et Mr Del'Aro qui préférait sa parka. Ils partirent tous les six par un portoloin qui devait les emmener devant la façade moldue du Chaudron Baveur. Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe pénétra sur le boulevard magique. La première chose qu'ils firent, fut d'aller retirer de l'argent à Gringotts. Harry et Hermione rencontrèrent des difficultés car leur camouflage vola en éclat quand ils descendirent dans les souterrains de la banque. Heureusement que la mère de Selena avait prévu plusieurs doses de Polynectar. Les deux adolescents en reprirent donc une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, dans une pièce tranquille qu'un gobelin avait mise à leur disposition avant que personne ne les voit.

Ensuite, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour arpenter le Chemin de Traverse. D'un côté, Harry Selena et Alucard Del'Aro qui se dirigeaient vers le magasin de Quidditch d'un autre, Hermione, Stephen et Meliora Del'Aro prirent la direction de Fleury & Bott. Une heure plus tard, les deux groupes se rejoignirent devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley avec des sachets plein les mains. La boutique était remplie si bien que les adolescents rencontrèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades de classe. Certains saluèrent même Selena et Stephen en leur demandant qui les accompagnait. Selena présentait à chaque fois Harry et Hermione comme des amis américains qui étaient venus leur rendre visite. Et puis les jumeaux Weasley vinrent même les aborder en personne.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! dit l'un d'eux que Harry identifia comme Fred.

- Bienvenue dans notre boutique…

- …de farces et attrapes !

- Vous devez être…

- …nouveaux dans le coin parce que…

- …nous ne vous avons jamais vu…

- …même lorsque nous étions à Poudlard !

- En effet, nous sommes ceux que votre frère Ronald Weasley a insultés, dit sarcastiquement Stephen.

- Vous savez, les deux Serpentard qui se sont liés d'amitié avec Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, et Harry Potter, l'ennemi du maître, continua Selena sur le même ton que son ami.

- Nous voyons ! s'exclama George plein d'entrain.

- Je sens…

- …que nous allons…

- …bien nous entendre !

- Enchanté ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Venez, invita George avec un regard malicieux en direction des quatre adolescents.

- Nous allons vous montrez quelque chose, ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Les jumeaux les menèrent vers l'arrière-boutique. Les quatre amis les suivirent en silence.

- Nous sommes dans le coin que nous réservons…, commença Fred une fois arrivée.

- …à nos clients préférés, termina George.

- Que nous vaut cet honneur ? fit Stephen suspicieux par tant d'attention de la part des jumeaux.

- Les amis…

- …de nos amis…

- …sont nos amis ! s'exclama Fred.

- Qu'en pensez-vous…

- …Harry et Hermione ?

Il y eut un silence puis les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Comment avez-vous deviné qu'il s'agissait de nous ? questionna Hermione dont la curiosité maladive pouvait enfin s'exprimer.

- Voyons Hermione !

- Tu nous connais assez bien…

- …tu sais bien que nous ne dévoilons jamais nos secrets !...

- …de plus…

- …oublierais-tu à qui…

- …tu as affaire ?

- C'est vra…

Hermione s'interrompit et d'un seul mouvement, les six adolescents se retournèrent. Il y eut des cris tant bien que les jumeaux se précipitèrent devant, bientôt suivit par le petit groupe.

- Lee ! Que se passe-t-il ? entendirent-ils Fred demander à leur ami et collègue.

- Une attaque ! Dehors…sur le Chemin de Traverse…au niveau du barbier ! répondit celui-ci paniqué.

Hermione, Selena, Harry et Stephen s'éclipsèrent rapidement du magasin pour tenter de retrouver les parents de Selena. Ils les trouvèrent devant la boutique en train de les attendre. Ils essayèrent de fuir mais très vite, des Mangemorts arrivèrent à leur niveau et commençaient à tout saccager. Hermione remarqua qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas particulièrement à leur petit groupe. Elle tira donc la manche de Harry.

- Que fait-on ? chuchota-t-elle. Il y en a partout, jamais nous ne parviendrons à nous enfuir !

Soudain un sort effleura Hermione dont la cape commençait déjà à bruler.

- Dans ce cas, on se bat ! dit Selena avec détermination qui avait suivi la conversation.

Le groupe commença à riposter sans attendre une minute de plus.

- Selena ! cria Mrs Del'Aro. Allez vous mettre à l'abri !

- Mais…

En un éclair, Alucard Del'Aro fut parmi les adolescents. Harry et Hermione furent surpris, se demandant comment cela était possible.

- Ne discutez pas ! trancha-t-il froidement à l'attention des adolescents. Suivez-moi.

Il leur ouvrit un passage à travers la foule et les conduisit dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri de la scène de terreur mais permettant l'observation de la folie des Mangemorts.

- Quand tout cela sera fini, je viendrai moi-même vous chercher, dit le père de Selena. Ne sortez pas de votre cachette, quoiqu'il arrive.

Puis il disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu tout à l'heure. Les adolescents s'assirent dans un petit coin sombre derrière une pile de cartons. Ils observèrent la scène en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole :

- Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'ils sont là Harry, murmura-t-elle un peu inquiète. Ils ne savent pas que tu es ici et que tu arbores un déguisement. S'ils le savaient, ils sauraient quel déguisement et ils t'auraient directement attaqué lorsque nous étions à découvert.

- Hermione a raison, approuva Selena.

- Ça signifie qu'ils ne sont là que pour effrayer la population sorcière, conclut Stephen avec une mine sombre, juste histoire de marquer les esprits et de signifier leur présence pour qu'on ne les oublie pas.

Les paroles de Stephen jetèrent un froid. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la bataille. Il constata que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient enfin arrivés et se battaient contre les Mangemorts. Au bout de dix minutes, il aperçut Remus en prise avec un Mangemort féroce dont le masque tomba. Tout de suite, Harry reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de ses parents et de tant d'autres personnes. Il vit Remus qui par un moment d'inattention, fut touché à l'épaule par un sort de la sorcière. Harry sentit la colère monter.

- Harry ? fit une Hermione incertaine.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas. Toute son attention était portée sur Remus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne la laisserait pas blesser ou même tuer une autre personne chère à son coeur. Il ne le supporterait pas s'il venait à perdre Remus, le dernier membre de sa famille. Guidé par l'adrénaline et la fureur, Harry se lança à la rencontre de Bellatrix pour régler ses comptes avec la sorcière.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Selena ne comprenant la situation.

hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Hermione comprit tout de suite la réaction de son meilleur ami quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle paniquée. Bellatrix Lestrange !

Elle se leva et partit à la poursuite de Harry.

- Venez ! lança-t-elle aux autres. Il faut aller l'aider !

Selena et Stephen suivirent immédiatement le mouvement. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent au cœur de la bataille à lutter contre des Mangemorts, essayant de se rapprocher de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci était désormais aux côtés de Remus Lupin, sa baguette magique droite devant lui. La rage et la détermination se voyaient clairement sur le visage du jeune homme. La sorcière en face de lui le regardait bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait qu'un jeune inconnu lui tienne tête et ose se dresser entre elle et sa proie.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! cracha Harry avec haine.

- Qui es-tu jeune étranger pour me défier de la sorte ? susurra Bellatrix en détaillant le jeune homme comme une bête curieuse.

- Pas un pas de plus ou je te tue Lestrange ! prévint Harry.

Son rire cristallin se fit entendre.

- Tu ne dois même pas avoir dix-sept ans et tu prétends pouvoir me tuer ? répliqua-t-elle dans des tons aigus. Il ne suffit pas uniquement de le vouloir.

Harry lança son premier sort, un informulé au rayon rouge qui fonçait vers la Mangemort. Celle-ci para immédiatement le sort et riposta aussi avec un informulé. Harry ne connaissait pas le sort mais réussit à l'esquissant tout en ne laissant pas Remus à découvert.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le protéger ? questionna-t-elle avec curiosité. Sais-tu seulement que c'est un loup-garou que tu défends ?

- Et alors ? Tout ce que je vois c'est un homme qui se bat contre le mal et qui s'est gravement fait blesser par une folle ! rétorqua sèchement Harry en lançant un nouveau sort. Loup-garou ou pas, je m'en fiche !

Remus Lupin se trouvait à terre, sa main droite sur son épaule ensanglantée. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il luttait contre le loup à l'intérieur de lui, lequel avait été réveillé par toute la rage qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Bellatrix Lestrange. Donc en plus d'être blessé, il tremblait de son corps car le loup prenait le contrôle et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir. Mais le loup s'adoucit quand il entendit les mots du garçon qui se tenait debout devant lui. Remus observa le garçon. Son instinct lui disait qu'il le connaissait et le poussait à avoir confiance en lui. De toutes les façons, sa vie était entre les mains du garçon car dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Puis soudain, Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de rire et les tremblements de Remus reprirent de plus belle.

- Calme-toi, dit soudain le garçon. Reprends le contrôle, tout ira bien.

Remus savait que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Une fois encore, son instinct le poussait à écouter le garçon mais le loup n'était pas d'accord. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et plus bruyante, et ses tremblements augmentèrent de nouveau.

- Contrôle-le ! cria le garçon avant de lancer une rafale de sorts en direction de Bellatrix.

Un combat entre la Mangemort et Harry s'en suivit. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les nombreux sorts de Bellatrix qui étaient de plus en plus puissants. Et même s'il commençait à fatiguer, il tenait bon pour protéger le dernier membre de sa famille.

hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Cela devait faire un quart d'heure qu'elle se battait contre des Mangemort et elle s'amusait comme une folle. Elle en était à son troisième Mangemort. Le premier avait une bonne partie de son corps brûlé au troisième degré. Le deuxième, après s'être fait projeter par un puissant sort de Selena, était simplement empalé sur une enseigne en bois qui avait été malmenée au cours de la bataille. Le troisième était plus coriace, mais elle finirait bien par en venir à bout. D'ailleurs il lui lança un nouveau sort :

- _Crucio_ !

- _Protego_ ! cria-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement de baguette.

- Je t'aurai petite ! dit le Mangemort en riant.

- Tes deux autres copains ont dit la même chose et pourtant…, fit Selena en secouant la tête.

- Je t'immobiliserai e je m'occuperai de toi personnellement, répliqua le Mangemort avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est cela !

Le combat reprit et alors que le Mangemort lui lançait un sort d'une couleur orange, Selena l'esquiva et à une vitesse fulgurante, elle parvint passer dans le dos de son adversaire. Elle s'empara de son bras libre et elle le tordit. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et un cri retentit.

- Sale petite garce ! parvint à articuler le Mangemort. Qui es-tu bon sang !

- Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, dit mystérieusement Selena.

Soudain, quelqu'un hurla. C'était Harry, elle le savait. Elle détourna la tête et le chercha rapidement des yeux. Elle le repéra. Il était agenouillé devant la sorcière qui se nommait Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Un Doloris ! » pensa la jeune fille inquiète. « Il faut que je l'aide ! »

Un nouveau hurlement et Selena ne résista pas.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle en oubliant son adversaire pour se diriger vers son petit-ami.

Mais tout devint brusquement noir.

hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Stephen venait de se débarrasser d'un Mangemort avec assez de facilité grâce à ses dons héréditaires. La neige et le froid ambiant augmentaient considérablement ses capacités. Sa défense le rendait imperméable au sort si bien qu'il n'avait reçu aucun coup de l'adversaire. Tous avaient fini gelé ou transpercé de gros cristaux de glace.

Sa meilleure amie se battait tout près de lui et il décida tout de même de vérifier si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de mains. Il la vit tordre le bras du Mangemort qu'elle combattait, puis un cri déchira le chaos ambiant. Stephen chercha immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il vit Harry au sol et tenue en joug par la sorcière qu'Hermione avait nommé Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait sa baguette pointée sur lui et il se tortillait de douleur.

« Un Doloris » pensa sombrement le garçon.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Il vit Selena se déconcentrer à cause du cri et se précipiter vers Harry. Son adversaire en profita et lui lança un sort que Stephen ne reconnut pas. Elle s'effondra et bientôt elle commença à se vider de son sang à trois endroits différents. Il devait agir pour aider Selena, mais en même temps Harry agonisait. Qui aider en premier, il ne savait que faire mais il devait se décider très vite. Et soudain, Hermione choisit à sa place. Elle se dirigea vers Selena. Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, il lui sembla que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Avec ses dons, il était le plus à même d'aider Selena. Il rejoignit Hermione aux côtés de Selena aussi vite qu'il put.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que le sang arrête de couler, balbutia-t-elle paniquée.

Hermione avait dressé un bouclier autour d'eux pour éviter que le Mangemort ne les attaque.

- Hermione ! la stoppa Stephen dans sa panique. Va t'occuper de Harry. Je pense pouvoir arrêter l'hémorragie de Selena temporairement. Mais Harry a besoin d'aide.

- D'accord ! approuva la brune.

- Je vais te couvrir et détourner l'attention du Mangemort fou furieux qui nous guette, dit le garçon. A trois, tu lèves le bouclier et tu cours vers Harry sans te retourner. Un. Deux. TROIS !

Hermione s'exécuta et le Mangemort essaya de lui lancer un sort mais Stephen fut plus rapide. Il dressa un mur de glace entre le Mangemort et Hermione.

- C'est moi ton adversaire connard ! cria Stephen à l'intention du Mangemort.

Celui-ci se retourna et sourit.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir à me battre ? se moqua-t-il.

- Et comment !

- _Endoloris_ ! lança le Mangemort.

Stephen évita le sort. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite car Selena ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ses soins. Il réfléchit très vite à un plan d'action. Une diversion. Voici ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il mit son plan à exécution. Stephen se jeta un sort de désillusion pour gagner du temps et plaça autour du corps de Selena un dôme de protection invisible que son grand-père lui avait appris. Il s'entailla légèrement la paume de sa main gauche, vu qu'il était gaucher, à l'aide d'un des débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Il empoigna sa baguette et se concentra puis récita l'incantation :

- _Spiriti animalis invocatio_, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

Il sentit sa baguette vibrer et regarda si son incantation avait fonctionné. En effet, un aigle tournoyait devant lui attendant ses instructions. C'était une incantation qu'il avait apprise lors d'une option qu'il suivait à Crystal River. Le professeur était un indien d'Amérique spécialisé dans la magie en osmose avec les animaux. En principe, cette incantation n'était pas aussi puissante qu'une invocation runique mais disposant de peu de temps, il ne pouvait utiliser la magie runique. L'incantation ne permettait la présence de l'animal que dans un laps de temps limité. Stephen disposait donc d'approximativement cinq minutes pour se débarrasser du Mangemort.

- Occupe-toi de lui ! ordonna Stephen. Détourne son attention aussi longtemps que tu le pourras.

L'aigle émit un cri en signe d'acquiescement. Quant à Stephen, il attendit un moment. Quand il vit que le Mangemort avait complètement oublié sa présence et que toute son attention était focalisée sur l'oiseau.

- Saloperie de bestiole ! criait-il en essayant de se protéger le visage des coups de bec de l'oiseau.

« _Petrificus totalus_ ! » pensa Stephen en direction du Mangemort.

Celui-ci se figea sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Stephen s'approcha alors de lui et posa sa main gauche sur le torse du Mangemort. Et tout d'un coup, le corps de l'homme commença à geler et bientôt il finit comme un énorme glaçon. Stephen le regarda avec dégout avant de dire :

- Tu ne mérites que la mort pour toutes ces vies et ces familles que tu as détruites ! _Reducto_ !

L'énorme glaçon qui était un corps auparavant, explosa en mille morceaux si bien qu'on pouvait déceler des cristaux pourpres à cause du sang gelé. Dès lors, l'attention de Stephen fut accaparée par l'état de Selena. Etant celui qui l'avait érigé, il pénétra dans le dôme et s'agenouilla auprès de son amie. Elle respirait encore bien qu'inconsciente mais elle se vidait toujours de son sang.

- Tiens bon Selena, encouragea-t-il, ne me lâche pas.

Il posa ses deux mains sur le corps de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Puis il déchargea un peu d'énergie élémentale. Il voulait geler le corps de Selena pour stopper l'hémorragie mais sans pour autant endommager les organes de Selena. Il avait réussi à le faire une fois, quand il avait onze ans, sur le corps de son hamster qui s'était fait attaquer par un chien. Il était tellement triste que sa magie avait opéré selon sa volonté. Cela avait fonctionné mais son hamster était quand même mort de froid. Mais cela n'arriverait pas avec Selena, grâce à ce qu'elle était réellement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Stephen parvient à boucher les trous causés par le maléfice. Le torse de la jeune fille était à présent recouvert d'une légère couche de glace. Quand il eut fini sa tache, il sortit une chaîne aux multiples pendentifs de sous sa chemise. Il prit entre ses mains l'un de ces pendentifs, une sphère de la taille d'une bille, et murmura :

- _Alucard Del'Aro vocare_.

La petite sphère se remplit d'une brume noire.

- Qu'y a-t-il Stephen ? dit soudain la voix du père de Selena.

- Nous avons de gros problèmes, répondit Stephen, et Selena est gravement blessée.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Hermione ne savait quoi faire. D'un côté, Selena gisait à terre et d'un autre Harry agonisait sous les Doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle chercha Stephen des yeux et le vit lui aussi en train de se poser la même question qu'elle. Elle se décida et rejoignit Selena mais il s'avéra qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter le sang de couler. Stephen vint la rejoindre et elle pensa à dresser un bouclier autour d'eux avant que le Mangemort ne s'intéresse de nouveau à eux. Elle lui expliqua la situation et celui-ci lui dit qu'il allait s'occuper de Selena, d'aller aider Harry et qu'il la couvrirait. Elle leva le bouclier et courut sans se retourner. Elle entendit Stephen crier quelque chose au Mangemort, mais elle y fit vaguement attention.

Hermione regarda droit devant elle et bientôt elle aperçut Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle leva sa baguette quand elle vit Harry se faire atteindre une nouvelle fois par un Doloris.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle inquiète.

Lestrange tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione s'arrêta, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une bourde

- Harry ? s'interrogea la Mangemort en regardant curieusement celui qui était censé être Harry. Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant. Alors comme cela tu es Harry Potter, et toi tu dois être la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. J'ai donc gagné le gros lot !

Elle éclata de rire. Hermione analysa la situation. Harry n'était pas encore inconscient mais il tremblait comme une feuille. Lupin était sévèrement touché à l'épaule et en voyant ses impressionnants tremblements, Hermione devina qu'il était en proie à une violente dispute entre l'homme et le loup. Elle était donc la seule à pouvoir arrêter le bras droit de Voldemort. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prête à combattre.

- Que comptes-tu faire insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe ? susurra Bellatrix en un murmure.

- T'empêcher de faire plus de mal autour de toi ! cracha Hermione dont la panique se transformait peu à peu en colère.

La jeune fille finit par sentir une force nouvelle monter en elle. Elle lui donnait du courage et de la force. Et bientôt, elle se laissa totalement envahir par cette force et gagna en assurance. Elle lança son premier sort qui fut paré sans difficulté. Un échange entre les deux sorcières se créa et se fit de plus en plus intense. Hermione tenait bon. Elle savait que si elle se laissait toucher une seule fois par un sort de Bellatrix, c'en était fini d'elle. La Mangemort ne lui laisserait pas le temps de se relever et la torturait à coup de Doloris comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry.

- Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps face à moi, Sang-de-Bourbe !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir espèce de folle ! rétorqua la jeune fille guidée par la haine. _Crucio_ ! cria-t-elle.

Les choses sérieuses avaient commencé. Hermione ne laissait plus de place à la gentillesse et à la compassion. Le monde britannique sorcier était en guerre et contre des personnes comme Bellatrix Lestrange, il fallait utiliser les grands moyens. Ce n'était pas avec des sorts mineurs que l'on apprenait à Poudlard qu'ils pourraient vaincre Voldemort et son armée. Hermione l'avait parfaitement compris. Et c'est pourquoi quand le retour du Mage noir avait été annoncé et surtout depuis l'épisode du Département des Mystères, la jeune fille s'était mise à apprendre des sorts parfois à la limite de la Magie noire ou encore du niveau des Impardonnables. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe fait joue-joue avec la Magie noire ! se délecta Bellatrix avec stupéfaction. Finalement, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe amie avec le Survivant, tu es intéressante. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire de toi.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous et je ne le serai jamais ! s'écria Hermione avec rage.

- Mais tu lances des sorts que nous, les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, utilisons pour jouer avec les moldus, répliqua Bellatrix en riant.

- Tout dépend contre qui et la façon dont on les utilise ! objecta Hermione. _Petrificus totalus_ !

Le sort jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et faillit atteindre Bellatrix. Mais celle-ci para le sort en un mouvement de baguette.

- _Protego speculum_ !

Hermione vit alors avec stupéfaction son sort frapper le bouclier et repartir vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en protéger. Tout d'un coup, elle se retrouva au sol, complètement immobilisée, sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Bellatrix Lestrange rit de plus belle. Elle s'approcha peu à peu d'Hermione. La jeune fille enrageait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'en voulait de s'être faite avoir de cette façon. Elle savait désormais que son sort était scellé.

Hermione regarda avec fatalité Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcher petit à petit d'elle. Elle essaya de bouger mais en vain.

« Non, non » pensa-t-elle très fort. « Ne t'approche pas de moi espèce de folle dégénérée ! Non pitié, non… »

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione. La jeune fille vit la Mangemort lever sa baguette. Si elle pouvait fermer les yeux, Hermione l'aurait fait. Mais alors qu'elle désespérait, une chose spectaculaire se produisit. Des lianes épineuses sortirent de terre brisant parfois les dalles qui constituaient la chaussée, et enlacèrent les jambes de Bellatrix. La femme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et essaya tant bien que mal de les ôter avec sa baguette magique. Mais bientôt, les lianes se firent plus insistantes et commencèrent à grimper le long du corps de Bellatrix. Leurs épines s'ancrèrent dans la peau de la femme si bien qu'elle se mit à hurler de douleur. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il se passait et qui était à l'origine de ce miracle qui venait de détourner Bellatrix Lestrange de sa proie, à savoir elle. Hermione remercia tous les saints et tous les dieux existant sur Terre. Au bout d'un instant, Bellatrix Lestrange cessa de se débattre. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, même parler lui était interdit du fait des lianes qui entravaient sa bouche, et le moindre mouvement était un supplice pour sa chair.

Hermione finit par perdre connaissance sans trop savoir comment. Tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de voir fut les pieds de quelqu'un. Elle entendit une voix mais l'obscurité était devenue trop dense pour qu'elle parvienne à distinguer de qui il s'agissait.

.

_**Rar :**_

_Sheltan_ : Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que tu puisses reviewer plus souvent ! Concernant les élémentalistes, la réponse ta question est dans le prochain chapitre qui, promis, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver puisqu'il est presque fini. Donc patience !

.

_**Autre chose. J'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre car je m'attelais à la création d'un blog consacré à mes fics. C'est la première fois que j'en crée un donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît !**_

_**Voici le lien : **_**http/ .com/**

_**Venez faire un tour et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez**_.


	20. De fil en aiguille 2e partie

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

Chapitre 20 : De fil en aiguille (2e partie)

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit dans lequel elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir. Elle mit du temps à reconnaître les lieux mais elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le manoir Melfing. Elle avait une migraine insoutenable pourtant les événements sur le Chemin de Traverse défilaient dans sa tête sans la moindre interruption. Soudain, elle se leva, sortit de la chambre et arpenta l'étage à la recherche des autres mais toutes les chambres étaient vides. Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Harry ! Selena ! cria-t-elle affolée.

Elle regarda dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea alors vers le séjour. Tout le monde y était rassemblé et à sa grande surprise même Dumbledore et Rogue s'y trouvaient. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand elle vit un Harry inconscient allongé sur un des nombreux canapés de cuir marron et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle vit le corps mutilé de Selena. Hermione tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Très vite, Mrs Melfing Del'Aro fut à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi Hermione, ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

Hermione renifla mais elle parvint à acquiescer et à se ressaisir. Elle se releva et observa la scène, son visage toujours humide. Harry était allongé inconscient. Les effets du Polynectar s'étaient estompés et après vérification, il en était de même pour elle. Mrs Melfing Del'Aro posait une serviette humide sur son front. Il avait apparemment la fièvre mais ses jours n'avaient pas l'air en danger. Hermione reporta son attention sur Selena. Rogue, Stephen et Mr Del'Aro s'affairaient autour d'elle. Il semblerait qu'Hermione ne soit pas restée inconsciente longtemps puisqu'ils venaient de commencer à soigner Selena. La Gryffondor observa de plus près le corps de son amie et il lui semblait qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait guérir de telles blessures, d'autant plus s'il avait perdu autant de sang et si son torse était gelé. Hermione ne dit mot.

- Stephen, dit Alucard Del'Aro, tu peux dégeler son corps.

Stephen positionna ses mains au dessus du corps de Selena et se concentra. Hermione remarqua que ses pupilles se dilataient et devenaient de plus en plus claires jusqu'à se fondre au blanc de l'œil. La glace qui entourait le buste de Selena fondit se changeant ainsi en eau tandis que du sang venait le colorer. Hermione en fut stupéfaite.

« C'est donc cela la magie élémentale qu'employait Stephen ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. « Il est parvenu à arrêter l'hémorragie en glaçant l'extérieur du torse de Selena ainsi que les vaisseaux sanguins avoisinant les blessures. Un coup de génie ! »

Bientôt, Stephen finit sa tâche. Il s'écarta un peu de Selena afin de laisser Rogue opérer. Toutefois il tituba en manquant de tomber sur la table basse où diverses potions et onguents étaient posés. Dumbledore le retint de justesse et le fit asseoir. Hermione, inquiète, se précipita vers lui.

- Ça va ?

- Juste…un peu…fatigué, balbutia-t-il à cause de sa respiration saccadée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, intervint pour la première fois depuis la présence de la jeune fille, Mr Van Halen a seulement abusé de ses dons aujourd'hui. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos, n'est-ce pas Mr Van Halen ?

- Oui ça ira Hermione.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Rogue se releva et se retourna vers Dumbledore. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

- J'ai refermé ses blessures, dit-il. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle demeure dans un coma magique le temps que son corps se rétablisse de ses blessures. Cela dit, à son réveil, elle devra se nourrir abondamment.

- J'y veillerai, dit Alucard après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Hermione. Etant donné le degré de ses blessures, elle aurait du être morte !

- Selena est à moitié vampire, annonça brutalement Alucard.

- …

- Quoi ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la même direction. Harry s'était réveillé et quand il avait entendu parler de Selena, il s'était redressé. Il était complètement sous le choc de cette révélation. Sa petite amie était un vampire. Et au vu des diverses réactions dans la pièce, seuls Hermione et lui-même ne semblaient pas au courant. Il en avait vraiment assez qu'on lui cache des choses. Entre l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore et maintenant sa petite amie, ça commençait à devenir lourd.

- Harry !

Hermione lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit avec tant de force qu'il commençait à perdre des couleurs.

- Hermione tu me fais mal !

- Désolée.

- Selena est un vampire ?

Nouveau moment de silence.

- Ça suffit ! explosa-t-il. J'aimerais que pour une fois, juste une fois, on me dise la vérité ! L'entière vérité !

- Calme-toi Harry, tenta d'apaiser Dumbledore.

- Non, c'est ce genre de cachotteries qui a conduit à…au désastre du Département des Mystères en juin dernier.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry ! répliqua Hermione l'air sévère.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! intervint Stephen en colère. Il n'appartenait qu'à Selena de vous révéler sa condition. Que croyez-vous ? Qu'il est facile de porter un tel fardeau ? Les vampires sont un sujet aussi délicat que les loups de nos jours. Et si en Amérique l'évolution des mœurs a permis une certaine tolérance vis-à-vis d'eux, il n'en est pas de même au Royaume-Uni.

Harry défia Stephen du regard un instant avant de soupirer.

- Tu as raison.

Stephen lui fit un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

- Vous avez fait un bon travail Mr Van Halen, murmura Rogue. Il est vrai que si Miss Melfing Del'Aro n'avait pas été à moitié vampire, elle aurait succombé à ses blessures, et le fait de bloquer l'hémorragie en recouvrant son buste de glace n'y aurait rien changé.

- Maintenant que le cas de Miss Melfing Del'Aro est réglé, enchaîna Dumbledore, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry, Hermione et Stephen se regardèrent puis d'un accord tacite, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole. Elle raconta depuis leur arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ce que leur petit groupe fût contraint de se cacher dans une petite ruelle d'où ils pouvaient regarder la bataille.

- Et Harry est parti soudainement vers la bataille pendant qu'on discutait, raconta la jeune fille avec précision. Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez Harry, j'ai vu Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se battait contre Remus et il était blessé…

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Harry. Il bondit et se mit debout, paniqué.

- Remus ! Il est gravement blessé à l'épaule et…le loup…il prenait le contrôle…Remus n'arrivait pas à…à…

- Calmez-vous Potter ! ordonna Rogue. Je me suis occupé de lui avant de venir ici et je l'ai laissé aux bons et doux soins de Tonks et de Minerva. Il s'en tirera avec une vilaine cicatrice sur l'épaule. Il en a déjà tellement qu'elle devrait passer inaperçue.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je veux le voir ! exigea Harry.

- Plus tard Potter, dit Rogue, pour l'heure nous devons terminer notre conversation. Et ne rouspétez pas ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le garçon s'apprêtant à répliquer. Poursuivez Miss Granger.

- Euh…donc quand j'ai vu que Harry était parti combattre Bellatrix Lestrange, j'ai dit aux autres de me suivre car il fallait aller l'aider. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes entrés dans la bataille.

Stephen prit la relève avec l'approbation d'Hermione.

- Très vite nous nous sommes faits submerger par les Mangemorts. Chacun de notre côté, nous nous sommes battus. Mais au bout d'un moment, on entendit Harry crier. Du coup, Selena, en bonne petite amie inquiète pour son cher et tendre, s'est précipitée à la rescousse de Harry en oubliant le Mangemort qu'elle combattait. Il lui a envoyé un sort et vous avez vu le résultat. Hermione et moi nous sommes débarrassés de nos Mangemorts respectifs et nous sommes allés rejoindre Selena. Ensuite, j'ai dit à Hermione d'aller aider Harry, que je me m'occuperais du Mangemort et de Selena. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai contacté Alucard.

- Je suis allée aider Harry mais j'ai trahi son déguisement quand j'ai vu Bellatrix lui lancer un nouveau Doloris, reprit Hermione. J'étais si affolée de voir Harry presque inconscient sous les coups des Doloris que j'ai oublié que Harry et moi nous trouvions sous un déguisement. Elle a compris qui nous étions. Après je me suis battue contre elle mais elle a pris le dessus et j'étais immobilisée. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer mais quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit. Des lianes épineuses ont jailli du sol et immobilisé Bellatrix. Je me suis demandé comment ça s'est produit car Harry et Remus étaient dans un état second et incapables d'utiliser la magie. Puis je me suis évanouie.

- Une chose est certaine, dit Stephen, il n'était pas sur le Chemin de Traverse pour Harry.

- C'est vrai, approuva Harry, quand je me suis dressée face à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle n'a pas vu Harry Potter sous le déguisement et ce, même quand je m'entêtais à vouloir défendre Remus.

- Et leurs attaques n'étaient pas ciblées, ajouta Hermione, ils attaquaient tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Ils visaient même les vitrines des boutiques.

- On en a déduit qu'ils voulaient instaurer un climat de terreur, expliqua Stephen d'une voix lasse. Ils veulent marquer leur présence et montrer qu'ils sont toujours là, dans nos esprits.

- La peur entraîne l'insécurité et divise les sorciers, dit Harry avec fatalité.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! objecta Hermione avec détermination.

- C'est vrai, dit sagement Dumbledore, son regard plein de malice, mais pour l'heure nous devons pansez nos blessures.

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

- Quelles nouvelles me rapportes-tu Ephyliminstryn ?

Comme à chaque fois, Illywel était enfermé dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Plongée dans le noir, seule la clarté et la pureté de l'eau dans un bol en verre éclairait la pièce. A la surface de l'eau, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une femme. Avec un genou posé au sol et la tête inclinée, le professeur fit son rapport :

- La situation en Grande-Bretagne dégénère, Dame Isodryn, dit-il. Il y a encore eu une attaque des partisans des ténèbres et elle a été en danger. Mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de ma protection. La magie elfique coulant dans ses veines s'exprime au fur et à mesure que sa maturité sorcière approche. Quand elle fêtera son dix-septième printemps, ses pouvoirs sorciers et elfiques atteindront leur apogée.

- La princesse déchue au demi-sang regagnera son trône, déclara Isodryn après lui avoir ordonné de se relever. Les deux lignées royales seront enfin réunies et nous règnerons comme deux sœurs sur le royaume de nos ancêtres.

- Et ce qui devra arriver sera Dame Isodryn, dit solennellement Ephylim en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. J'offre mon cœur à mon peuple et ma vie à vos desseins Majesté.

- Relève-toi, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi et tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas que tu me nommes ainsi ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je m'adresse à vous tel qu'il convient de le faire ma reine, répliqua sarcastiquement Ephylim. Et puis…vous m'appelez Ephyliminstryn or vous savez que je n'apprécie guère ce nom. Ne serait-ce pas de la provocation Majesté ?

Dame Isodryn se mit à rire tandis qu'Ephylim esquissa un sourire.

- J'aimerais tant que vous soyez tous deux à mes côtés, fit Dame Isodryn d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie.

Le professeur de DCFM se rembrunit.

- Mon devoir d'enseignant s'impose Dame Isodryn, dit-il solennellement. Il me faut mettre fin à notre conversation.

- Très bien.

A son ton, on comprenait aisément qu'Isodryn était déçue, toutefois elle n'insista pas. La pièce se laissa brusquement envahir par l'obscurité. Ephylim tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues.

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Hermione, Stephen et Harry se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils avaient été congédiés du séjour car Dumbledore devait s'entretenir avec Alucard et Meliora Del'Aro. De plus, à son réveil, Selena aurait besoin d'une quantité importante de sang et il ne fallait pas absolument pas qu'elle trouve des humains sur son chemin. Les trois adolescents en avaient profité pour débuter une conversation sur les récentes révélations.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais réussi à geler le torse de Selena sans baguette ? questionna une Hermione à la fois suspicieuse et admirative.

Stephen soupira.

- Disons que je vous ai caché quelques petites choses insignifiantes, fit-il de manière évasive.

- Elles ne sont pas si insignifiantes donc crache le morceau ! répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- D'accord, capitula le garçon, mais ne m'interrompez pas.

- Ok ! dirent les deux autres en chœur.

- Crystal River est une école privée, commença-t-il. Pour y entrer, il faut soit répondre à certains critères, soit être issu d'une famille riche et influente. Crystal River a été fondée par deux sorciers aux particularités exceptionnelles. Ces deux fondateurs formaient un couple. Chacun était un élémentaliste, un sorcier qui dès la naissance possédait des dons lui permettant de maîtriser l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air, la foudre ou les métaux. L'homme parvenait à dompter l'air et la femme manipulait l'eau à sa guise. La femme avait cependant un rêve. Elle voulait que tous les jeunes élémentalistes puissent bénéficier d'un enseignement leur permettant de maîtriser leurs dons. Ils ouvrirent donc une école pour accueillir tous ceux qui le désiraient, pas seulement les élémentalistes mais aussi ceux qui voulaient comprendre la magie élémentale. Avec le temps et les événements historiques, Crystal River n'ouvrit ses portes qu'aux élémentalistes et à ceux qui donneraient une importante somme d'argent pour y entrer. Je sais, ça peut paraître injuste mais c'est bien mieux comme cela.

» En clair, si je suis dans cette école, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis un descendant des fondateurs de Crystal River. L'air, l'eau et parfois même les deux, se transmettent de génération en génération dans ma famille. C'est en grande partie pour cela que ma famille est aussi connue même ici en Grande-Bretagne. Je suis donc un élémentaliste d'air et d'eau. Je peux maîtriser la glace, les basses températures et j'adore l'hiver !

Il finit son récit avec un immense sourire. Harry et Hermione étaient bouche bée. Toutefois, la curiosité de la jeune fille fut plus forte que la stupéfaction occasionnée par les révélations de Stephen.

- Est-ce que Selena est aussi… ?

- Non, coupa Stephen en souriant. Selena est à Crystal River uniquement parce que je le suis. Sinon, elle aurait très bien pu fréquenter la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie américaine, Salem.

- Quelle est la différence entre un élémentaliste et un sorcier utilisant la magie élémentale ? interrogea Hermione passionnée par le sujet.

- Les élémentalistes sont des personnes nées avec la capacité d'utiliser un élément, répondit l'américain. Ils n'ont pas besoin de baguette magique pour exprimer leur don et ont bien moins de contraintes physiques qu'un sorcier utilisant la magie élémentale. Dans le cas de celui-ci, sa magie élémentale est acquise mais elle ne sera jamais aussi puissante que celle d'un élémentaliste. Par ailleurs, les élémentalistes ont une plus longue longévité que les sorciers normaux. Leur corps et leur métabolisme vieillit plus lentement que la normale. Par exemple, quel âge donnez-vous à mon père ?

- Entre trente-cinq et quarante ans ?

- Pareil.

Stephen sourit.

- Il en a cinquante-deux.

Hermione et Harry restèrent estomaqués par cette révélation.

- Mais…et toi…tu ?

- Non, j'ai l'air d'un jeune homme de seize ans et j'ai seize ans, dit Stephen par anticipation. Notre métabolisme vieillit moins seulement une fois que nous avons atteints notre dernier pic de croissance magique qui généralement a lieu entre vingt-et-un et vingt-cinq ans.

- Et…

Hermione fut interrompue par un effroyable hurlement. Il s'agissait de Selena. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de se précipiter sur la porte mais Stephen l'envoya valser sur le lit d'un mouvement de main.

- Il est dans notre intérêt à tous de ne pas sortir de cette pièce, dit-il sombrement.

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Alucard Del'Aro attendit patiemment que les adolescents se soient éclipsés à l'étage. Il reporta alors son attention sur le vieux sorcier. Il attendit patiemment que celui-ci prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Ils ont raison, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas là pour Harry, dit-il.

- Il n'empêche que même avec le déguisement, il aurait très bien pu se promener avec une étiquette signalant sa présence sur le Chemin de Traverse, objecta Alucard. Ce garçon s'est jeté dans la bataille sans même avoir réfléchi aux conséquences ?

- Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? La seule personne qu'il peut encore assimiler à sa famille est en position de faiblesse devant la meurtrière de son parrain. Et puis, même contre sa volonté, ce garçon attire malencontreusement les ennuis.

Alucard médita quelques secondes sur ce que le directeur venait de lui dire.

- Je comprends, finit-il par dire.

- Il faudrait organiser une sortie pour que le jeune Potter puisse aller voir le loup-garou, intervint Meliora qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était pas mêlée à la discussion. Vous avez bien vu sa réaction. Cette fois-ci il est inutile de l'éloigner de la guerre pour qu'il « préserve son innocence » comme vous dites. Tout le monde l'appelle l'Élu, si c'est le seul qui peut vaincre Voldemort, qu'on le considère en tant que tel. Il doit connaître ce qu'on attend de lui. Arrêtez de le tenir à l'arrière et de lui cacher des choses. Donnez-lui les moyens de réussir sa tache.

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il soupira.

- Je n'appréciais déjà pas votre insolence quand je vous avais comme élève et cela ne s'est pas amélioré, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ce n'était pas de l'insolence, répliqua la mère de Selena. J'exprimais juste mes opinions et cela vous dérangeait parce que certaines n'allaient pas dans votre sens. Vous aimez tout contrôler par conséquent vous avez fait des secrets et des semi-vérités votre art. Il serait peut-être temps de vous remettre en question. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un homme quelques aient été vos exploits passés.

Dumbledore resta sans voix.

- La rancune est une chose tenace, finit-il par dire.

- Quelle rancune ? Peut-être évoquez-vous mon renvoi de Poudlard au cours de ma septième année ?

- Vos recherches étaient illégales.

- Dangereuses peut-être, mais pas illégales. Mais je ne vous tiens pas rigueur pour toutes les manipulations dont vous avez usées à l'époque, sans cela je n'aurais jamais pu pousser mes recherches et faire ce que j'aimais. Donc au contraire, je ne vous en tiens aucunement rancune, je vous en remercie.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel personne ne parla ni ne bougea. Puis, Dumbledore salua les deux conjoints et annonça son départ.

- Une minute, professeur, dit Alucard. J'ai l'intention d'entraîner Mr Potter. Il faut qu'il soit préparé à la prochaine bataille. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne doit pas se reproduire.

- Faites donc !

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la demeure Melfing par cheminée. Peu après son départ, il y eut un effroyable hurlement. Selena venait de se réveiller. Elle suffoquait et tremblait légèrement. Son regard se posa sur sa mère et avec une vitesse hors du commun, elle s'élança vers Meliora qui se tenait droite et qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Alucard intercepta sa fille qui se débattit de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Selena était métamorphosé. La peau entourant ses yeux dont le blanc était maintenant noir, était comme ridée et parsemée de veine noire. Les traits de son visage étaient durcis et ses canines plus longues rivalisaient avec les crocs pointus d'un des plus grands prédateurs. Son teint était pâle, maladif.

- Du calme ma fille, chuchota Alucard avec douceur et sévérité. Veux-tu réellement faire du mal à ta mère ?

Selena se débattait toujours mais les mots de son père semblèrent avoir trouvé leur chemin puisque petite à petit, elle se calma.

- Mère…père ?

La jeune fille paraissait perdue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut les lieux. Elle était chez elle, en sécurité. Son père la tenait toujours mais il avait relâché sa poigne. Elle en profita pour se libérer et filer à vitesse vampirique dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle s'était accroupie et recroquevillée. Des larmes sillonnaient son visage et elle tremblait violemment. Ses yeux trahissaient son envie de chasse, de meurtre et de sang frais mais ils révélaient également la peur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Alucard la rejoignit et s'accroupit à son tour pour être au niveau de sa fille.

- Regarde-moi Selena !

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la jeune fille.

- J'ai…mal…sang…, balbutia Selena dont les tremblements se faisaient plus violents.

- _La mia dolce luna,_ murmura Alucard en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

La dernière fois que son père l'avait appelé de la sorte remontait à trois ans. A cet époque-là, Selena et son avait l'habitude d'aller chasser ensemble et quand la lune avait atteint son zénith, tous deux s'asseyaient sur les plus hautes branches d'un arbre. Alucard posait un baiser sur son front et lui murmurait ces mots. Selena releva la tête et regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Alucard prit la tête de sa fille entre ses deux mains.

- _Guardami, mia figlia_, dit-il. Calme-toi. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. On va rester tous les deux, ensemble ça ira mieux.

Selena hocha la tête. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son père qui finit par s'asseoir au sol. Cinq minutes plus tard, Meliora apporta une caisse contenant six bouteilles en verre, toutes remplies du liquide vermeille. Elle s'éclipsa assez rapidement après un rapide signe de tête de son mari et un sourire en réponse.

Hp/sm/hg/svh

« Toc ! Toc ! »

Harry, Hermione et Stephen tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement vers la porte puis ils échangèrent un regard.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Stephen en toute précaution.

- C'est Meliora Stephen, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer la mère de Selena.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa de demander Harry, inquiet.

- Elle est avec son père, elle a besoin de calme, de repos et de sang, répondit la femme, je vous prierais donc de rester à cet étage pour l'instant.

Son ton s'était voulu insistant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Autre chose, reprit-elle d'un air grave. Vous jeter dans la bataille était irréfléchi. Je comprends tout à fait tes motivations Harry et c'était admirable, dit-elle en regardant le garçon, mais en ces temps de guerre, agir de la sorte relève plus de la bêtise que du courage. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es en ligne de mire du mage noir. Ton décès porterait un coup fatal à la population sorcière britannique. Tu n'es pas seulement l'Elu comme certains te nomment, tu es une véritable icône. Tu dois te battre pour tes valeurs mais il faut juste le faire de façon réfléchie car tu avant tout te protéger, toi. Et cela vaut aussi pour tes amis, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Stephen et Hermione. Tu n'es pas seul Harry, c'est pourquoi l'ennemi cherchera à s'en prendre à tes amis. Pensez-y.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Meliora ne reprenne la parole.

- Comme vous l'avez démontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous êtes amenés à jouer un rôle déterminant dans la guerre. C'est pourquoi Alucard et moi estimons que vous devriez suivre un entraînement.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Cette idée leur plaisait mais ils restaient quand même sur leur garde car ils ne savaient rien des méthodes du couple Del'Aro. Comme Maugrey le leur répétait souvent : « Vigilance constante ! ».

- Mais la plupart du temps nous sommes à Poudlard, fit observer Hermione.

- Nous nous sommes déjà entretenus avec le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il nous donne l'autorisation de vous entraîner une ou deux fois par semaine, répondit Meliora. En attendant, nous commencerons pendant le reste de vos vacances ici. Et cela vaut aussi pour toi Stephen, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le garçon.

Stephen ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Harry et Hermione, quant à eux, s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la mère de Selena avait cru bon de préciser à Stephen qu'il s'entraînerait avec eux. Il était pour eux qu'elle s'adressait à eux trois.

- Que nous apprendrez-vous ? questionna Hermione dont la curiosité maladive refaisait une de plus surface.

- Un peu de tout, dit Meliora. Vous devez avoir une défense infaillible et savoir attaquer intelligemment. Nous commencerons demain après-midi.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce laissant les adolescents seuls à leur réflexion.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et au petit soir, tout le monde regagna sa chambre.

.

_**Rar :**_

_Sheltan_ : Contente que ça t'ait plus. A mon humble avis, ça ne fait que commencer !

_Sfocar_ : Par où commencer ? Ben…déjà bienvenue ! Ensuite, merci que tu trouves mes écrits d'une « grande qualité littéraire », je fais vraiment attention à ne pas laisser de fautes, à la syntaxe, aux procédés d'écriture. Je pars du principe où j'aime lire des histoires correctement écrites donc je dois en proposer qui soient correctement écrites. Tu trouves mes chapitres courts. Il est vrai qu'au début ils étaient courts mais par la suite ça s'arrange ne t'inquiète pas. C'est qu'il me fallait du temps pour prendre mes marques car c'est ma première fic. (_**. 2 et 3)**_. Concernant le _y_ à Crystal, c'est fait exprès. Je trouve que le _y_ fait plus mystique, plus « magie ». Par contre, _chique_ au lieu de _chic_, c'était accidentel ! Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien longtemps après avoir posté le chapitre. _**(. 3).**_ Et oui ! Je déteste Ron donc je m'en débarrasse ! C'est aussi simple que cela… _**( 3 et 5)**_. J'aime bien les OC (enfin…la plupart du temps) d'où mon pairing improbable comme tu dis. _**(. 2)**_. Moi aussi je trouve le nouveau professeur de DCFM très prometteur (clin d'œil). Il a sa propre histoire sombre et un rôle très important à jouer par la suite. _**(. 5).**_ Tu trouves la bagarre violente avec les Doloris. Ce ne sont plus des gamines à proprement parler, elles auront bientôt atteint la majorité sorcière. De plus, nous nous trouvons dans la maison Serpentard, une maison où l'impartialité n'a pas sa place. Attention je ne dis pas que tous les Serpentard sont de futurs Mangemorts en puissance, loin de là, je n'aime pas la généralité. Seulement, dans cette maison, il faut choisir son camp : on est soit pro Vous-savez-qui, soit l'ennemi du Maître. Je trouve la Maison Serpentard très complexe c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu l'exploiter en y envoyant mes OC. Bref ! Pour en revenir à Parkinson & co, elle a déjà fait son choix, sa famille est pro Voldemort et compte certains de ses membres dans les Mangemorts. Et je ne conçois pas que quelqu'un ayant des parents Mangemorts n'utilise pas de sort de Magie noire ou d'Impardonnable car de la même façon qu'on apprend au gentil Gyffondor à se défendre des forces du mal, on peut très bien apprendre au méchant Serpentard à les utiliser. Ce qui marche d'un côté, marche d'un autre. Donc pour moi, je ne traite pas ce sort à la légère, mais au contraire avec une grande importance. L'utilisation de ce sort dans ce chapitre représente justement cette partialité que les Serpentard doivent subir. _**(.4).**_ Comment imaginer Drago autrement ? Beaucoup de gens le font. Mais selon moi – du moins dans ma fic -, Drago doit rester cette personne dédaigneuse et imbue d'elle-même. _**(. 4). **_Je suis ravie que tu n'ais rien trouvé à redire sur ce chapitre. Ouf ! (lol). Et oui l'intrigue avance ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews. _**(.6)**_

_Loki :_ Tu me vois sincèrement désolée pour mes contradictions. Je m'excuse si elles ont perturbé ta lecture. Et effectivement, Hermione aurait dû reconnaître l'écriture de Harry. Bon maintenant, en toute mauvaise foi : bien sûr qu'Hermione a reconnu l'écriture. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a commencé à avoir des doutes voyons !

.

_**Voilà !**_

_**J'ai remarqué que le lien n'est pas apparu à la fin du dernier chapitre. Il est également disponible dans mon profil. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur le blog !**_


	21. Objectifs

**X l'inconnu amoureux**

.

.

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Xl'IA ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

_**RaRs en fin de chapitre !**_

.

Chapitre 21 : Objectifs

- Plus vite Harry ! ordonna Meliora d'un ton pressant.

Un sortilège lancé par la mère de Selena l'effleura, laissant une trace de brulure sur la manche gauche de son tee-shirt et par la même occasion sur son bras.

- Tu n'es pas assez rapide Harry ! répétait la mère de Selena une énième fois.

Harry vit un autre rayon lumineux foncer droit vers lui. Mais quelque soit le mouvement qu'il esquisserait, il ne l'éviterait pas. La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était de créer un bouclier. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était à bout de force. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient en train de s'entraîner. Meliora Melfing ne leur laissait pas un instant de répit. Il ne comprenait pas comment Stephen pouvait être si peu essoufflé et fatigué. Et puis il avait l'air si sérieux et concentré comme si sa vie était en jeu. D'ailleurs, losrque le Van Halen avait vu le sort dirigé contre son camarade, il s'était interposé et avait dressé un bouclier réflecteur.

- Allez Harry, tiens bon, souffla-t-il.

- Bien Stephen ! Très bien ! apprécia Meliora avec un sourire. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Asseyez-vous.

Les garçons et l'unique femme présente dans la pièce s'assirent tous les trois à même le sol. Meliora prit la parole.

- Harry, commença-t-elle d'un ton grave, ton niveau n'est pas mauvais, tu as indéniablement de bonnes bases en matière de défense et d'attaque. Tu as également de très bons réflexes. Cela dit, tu manques cruellement de rapidité et d'endurance. Les Mangemorts ne te laisseront pas le temps de reprendre ton souffle au cours d'un combat. Tu dois être plus résistant.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Meliora reporta son attention sur le deuxième garçon.

- Quant à toi Stephen, ton offensive est excellente, tu ne fais preuve d'aucune hésitation et tu maîtrises très bien tes sorts. Concernant la défense, tes sorts restent un peu fragiles. Et tu t'épuises beaucoup trop en essayant de te protéger. Si tu devais te défendre face à plus de deux adversaires, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Mais je suis sûre qu'on te l'avait déjà dit.

- La meilleure défense reste l'attaque, Meliora, répliqua Stephen sur un ton provocateur.

- Mais même en attaquant, on a besoin d'assurer nos arrières, répondit Meliora. Bien ! Je vais vous soigner et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer. Viens par là, Stephen.

- C'est bon je n'ai rien, juste un bleu, dit le garçon en se levant. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de repos.

Il quitta la pièce avant que Meliora ne puisse dire un mot. Cette dernière soupira puis s'occupa de la brûlure de Harry. Un silence s'installa avant que Harry ne se décide à le briser.

- Selena m'évite depuis hier, dit-il. J'avais espéré que nous aurions eu une conversation tous les deux quand je l'ai vue en meilleure forme ce matin. Mais elle s'est débrouillée pour que nous ne soyons jamais seuls.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, conseilla Meliora. Elle sait que cette conversation doit avoir lieu et elle l'appréhende. Elle craint ta réaction. Ne la force pas, elle viendra te parler de son propre chef.

- Je l'espère…

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

_Stephen,_

_Mon cher petit fils. Je n'aime pas te savoir en Grande-Bretagne par les temps qui courent._

_Je sais bien que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation mais je m'inquiète. Ceci n'est pas ta guerre. _

_Il n'appartient pas à toi de te battre pour une cause que la majorité des anglais ne défend pas._

_Les anglais sont arriérés et beaucoup trop étroits d'esprit pour comprendre tout ce que le monde moldu peut leur apporter._

_Laisse les s'entretuer. Ce garçon que tu dis vouloir protéger n'est rien pour toi. Tu le connais depuis peu. _

_C'est peut-être son destin d'affronter un terrible mage noir mais ce n'est pas le tien. Tu as d'autres choses à accomplir._

_Pour le salut de ta famille._

_Rentre en Amérique avant qu'il ne t'arrive un malencontreux accident…_

Stephen ne pouvait en lire d'avantage. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il serra la lettre de son grand-père. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Harry. Il avait appris à le connaître et il mesurait pleinement les risques d'une telle amitié. Il n'était pas inconscient. Il avait choisi. C'était son choix que de se battre aux côtés des anglais et son grand-père n'avait rien à redire sur ses choix. Pourtant, toute sa vie, son grand-père avait était derrière chacun de ses choix. Stephen estimait qu'il était temps pour lui de voler de ses propres ailes. Et quoi de mieux pour le signifier à son grand-père qu'un sortilège qu'il s'entraînait à faire depuis de nombreuses semaines et qu'il arrivait à effectuer depuis peu : le sortilège de la glace éternelle.

Stephen défroissa la lettre puis la glaça entièrement. On aurait dit une tablette de glace. Elle scintillait à la lumière que projetaient les bougies du lustre. Il se concentra, fixa l'objet et murmura :

- _Aeterna glacie_.

Il toucha l'objet devenu plus scintillant. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eau sur ses doigts témoignant de la fonte du pavé de glace qui conservait sa température. Satisfait du résultat, Stephen emballa son présent et appela son fidèle corbeau par la fenêtre d'un long sifflement. L'oiseau apparut moins d'une minute plus tard.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, Fear, dit-il en caressant affectueusement son corbeau. J'aimerais que tu voles jusqu'à Washington chez Paul-Aloïcius pour lui apporter cette missive. T'en sens-tu capable ?

Pour réponse, le corbeau mordilla violemment le doigt de son maître, l'air offensé que celui-ci doute de ses capacités.

- Ne sois pas si orgueilleux, sourit Stephen l'air amusé par la réaction de son animal de compagnie. Je disais ça surtout parce le colis pourrait te paraître lourd pour une si longue distance.

Cette fois-ci, le corbeau tourna le dos à Stephen qui éclata franchement de rire.

- Allez ! Viens là que je t'attache le colis aux pattes !

L'oiseau s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Quand Stephen eut fini d'attacher le colis, il caressa de nouveau l'oiseau qui semblait avoir pardonné à son maître ses précédents affronts.

- Fais attention à toi, mon ami, souffla Stephen avant de laisser son corbeau partir.

Fear comptait beaucoup pour lui. Suite à la mort de sa mère, Stephen avait sombré dans un état dépressif où il faisait un rejet de la magie. A cette époque, il avait consulté différents psychomages et son père avait tenté tant bien que mal de l'aider à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Il avait alors eu droit de posséder un animal de compagnie. Son choix s'était porté sur ce jeune corbeau mal-en-point qu'il avait trouvé près du potager en revenant de l'animalerie où son père l'avait emmené pour choisir un compagnon. Le jeune corbeau avait une aile cassée et semblait avoir été abandonné par les siens. Stephen avait vu en lui exactement ce qu'il ressentait et s'était tout de suite pris d'affection pour l'oisillon. Et Fear et lui avait grandi et fait face ensemble comme deux êtres blessés se soignant l'un l'autre. Petit à petit, Stephen avait repris goût à la vie et à la magie cependant que Fear, le petit corbeau, ne craignait plus de pouvoir s'envoler. Son père avait d'abord été décontenancé par le fait qu'il se soit liée d'amitié avec un corbeau, animal porteur de mort, mais il avait très vite compris que l'oiseau avait réussi là où lui avait échoué.

Stephen était toujours accoudé à la fenêtre. Il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il observait les étoiles. Il se redressa et, torse nu, il s'empara de sa serviette abandonnée sur le lit puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Son visage était fermé. Par cette dernière missive qu'il avait envoyée à son grand-père, il venait de renier sa famille. Désormais, il n'était plus un Van Halen que de nom.

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Hermione et Selena se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque depuis une demi-heure déjà en compagnie d'Alucard tandis que les garçons avaient passé toute l'après-midi avec Meliora. Le vampire se tenait debout entre Selena et Hermione qui était chacune installée dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. On aurait pu le confondre avec une statue tant il était immobile. Seules ses lèvres remuaient, laissant échapper quelques murmures. Les deux filles, quant à elles, avaient les yeux fermés et respiraient lentement. Elles se laissaient guider par la voix du père de Selena.

- Plonger au cœur même de votre être, disait Alucard comme une litanie. N'ayez pas peur de rencontrer votre essence. Faites abstraction au monde qui vous entoure, oubliez les sensations extérieures. Ressentez la magie qui parcourt votre corps, touchez-la.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil très profond. Elle haleta quelque peu, les yeux exorbités. Elle frissonnait et tremblait légèrement. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle se retrouvait bloquer alors qu'elle commençait à entrevoir cette force dont Alucard faisait allusion. Elle soupira de frustration.

- Vous y arriverez Miss Granger, dit Alucard en un murmure qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. C'est déjà très encourageant que vous parveniez à ce niveau le premier jour d'entraînement.

Hermione baissa la tête, méditant sur les paroles du père de son amie.

- Nous allons arrêter là cette séance, annonça Alucard toujours avec son accent italien à couper au couteau. Selena, il est tout à fait normal que tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite. Cela est dû à ta condition qui t'empêche une totale concentration. Avant de pouvoir plonger en toi, tu vas devoir apprendre à faire abstraction de ce qui t'entoure. Miss Granger, vous avez étonnement su approcher cette force qui sommeil en vous. Cependant, il y a une chose qui vous bloque et vous empêche d'avancer. Vous devez la trouver et mettre vos efforts en œuvre pour qu'elle ne soit plus un obstacle.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

- Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, congédia Alucard tandis que lui s'installait dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

Les filles venaient à peine de quitter la pièce qu'une porte dérobée s'ouvrit dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque laissant entrer Meliora Melfing.

- Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire pour avoir attendu dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux que j'en finisse avec les demoiselles ? questionna Alucard d'une voix douce et aimante.

- Rien, répondit sa femme. Je voulais juste te voir. Et puis il n'est pas poussiéreux ce couloir.

- Tu es une humaine, dit-il. Approche.

Meliora contourna le fauteuil et vint s'installer sur les jambes de son mari. Elle l'embrassa succinctement et se détacha pour admirer les yeux aux reflets ambrés de son époux. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres de longues minutes. Quand ils mirent fin à cette douce et sucrée étreinte, Meliora se mit à sourire.

- Notre fille a des amis très particuliers, dit-elle.

- En effet.

- Elle a toujours eu le chic de s'entourer de gens hors du commun, continua la mère de Selena.

- Il faut que je parle à Albus Dumbledore à ce propos, déclara Alucard, ainsi qu'à Richard Van Halen.

- Richard ?

- Chacun a sa bataille à mener même si certains ne l'ont pas encore découverte, d'autres ont fait leurs choix et entendent s'y tenir jusqu'au bout, dit énigmatiquement Alucard.

- Je vois, fit Meliora, Stephen aura besoin d'une attache solide en Angleterre et de personnes sur qui il peut compter maintenant qu'il s'est lui-même mis en exil.

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

Le diner avait été calme et silencieux, les quatre adolescents ayant été épuisés plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Harry était maintenant allongé sur son lit à réfléchir sur les récents événements ayant marqué son quotidien. Le Chemin de Traverse, Bellatrix Lestrange, la perspective que Remus ait failli mourir, la nature vampire de sa petite amie, le fait qu'il suive désormais un entraînement pour l'aider à combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts… Il se sentait un peu débordé par tous ces événements. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais voir Remus en si mauvaise posture face à Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait remonter le douloureux souvenir de la mort de son parrain. Il était également terrorisé par le fait qu'il devrait un jour affronter Voldemort parce que son règne de terreur devait s'arrêter, d'autres incidents comme le Chemin de Traverse ne devait plus avoir lieu, et aussi parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il devait s'y préparer aussi mentalement que physiquement.

Vers minuit, on toqua à la porte de la chambre de Harry, lequel avait commencé à s'assoupir. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Selena sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu me fais entrer ou dois-je rester dans le couloir ? fit-elle.

Si elle était là c'était pour une unique chose : discuter. Et c'était précisément ce que Harry voulait depuis un moment déjà. Il la laissa passer et referma la porte derrière elle. Tous deux s'assirent sur le lit et restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Selena ne décide de rompre le silence.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- De quoi ? répliqua celui-ci. De m'avoir menti ou de m'avoir évité ?

- Les deux, reconnut piteusement la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit simplement Harry.

- Quoi ? fit Selena étonnée.

- Ecoute, poursuivit le garçon, c'est vrai que je me suis senti un peu blessé que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance mais j'ai très vite réalisé que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance de ta part mais seulement une façon de te protéger. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'être partagé entre deux mondes. Je ne connais pas les mœurs des sorciers américains mais ici, les anglais ont un degré de tolérance très bas. Il est donc normal que tu ne sois pas sortie de ta réserve.

- C'est juste que si je te l'avais dit, commença Selena un peu hésitante, tu m'aurais regardé différemment comme les autres personnes qui ont appris ma condition à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie et …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire du regard des autres ?

- Rien mais le tien compte.

Harry soupira et prit les mains de la jeune fille.

- Mon regard ? reprit le garçon. Mais Selena, jamais je ne pourrais te juger sur une telle chose. Te rends-tu compte de la personne à qui tu parles ? La personne que je considère comme le dernier membre de ma famille encore vivant est un loup-garou. Ma mère était une Née-moldue, ma meilleure amie pareille, mon parrain a été enfermé à Askaban car il a été accusé d'être un Mangemort responsable du meurtre de ses meilleurs amis et c'était un descendant la très Noble Famille des Black, mon confident est un ancien Mangemort et je ne te parle même pas de ma propre personne !

Selena et Harry en rirent.

- C'est dur parfois, dit soudainement Selena. Cette envie qui te tiraille jusqu'à ce que tu l'assouvisses. Heureusement j'ai plus de facilité que les vampires de sang pur comme mon père. Ma partie humaine réfrène cette envie.

- Je viens de comprendre un truc ! s'exclama Harry comme s'il avait la révélation du siècle. Tu manges comme quatre quand tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sang !

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est un peu ça et de toutes les façons, je mange toujours comme quatre mais lorsque j'ai eu ma dose de sang comme tu dis, répondit Selena.

- En fait, sortir avec toi c'est comme si je sortais avec une très jolie junkie ! Il faut savoir gérer c'est tout !

- Merci pour la comparaison !

- Je me fiche comme du premier caleçon de Merlin que tu sois une vampire, fit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde en caressant la joue de sa chère et tendre, du moment que tu ne me vides pas de mon sang !

Harry embrassa Selena qui répondit à son baiser de plus en plus passionnément.

Hp/\sm/\hg/\svh

- Lupin !

- Je suis là Severus, répondit Remus allongé sur le canapé miteux du petit salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lupin ? aboya Rogue. Tu étais censé rester allonger dans ta CHAMBRE !

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Remus avec lassitude. J'ai connu pire avec les nuits de pleine lune.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, fit sèchement Rogue. Ces gryffondor…

- Qu'as-tu pour moi aujourd'hui ?

- Des potions pour ta blessure, répondit simplement Rogue. Retire ta chemise.

- Puisque c'est demander si gentiment…

Remus s'exécuta, ôtant péniblement son haut et découvrant ainsi les multiples cicatrices qui striaient son torse. Son épaule blessée, quant à elle, arborait un bandage serré maculée d'une tache de sang.

- Oh Lupin ! Ta blessure s'est rouverte ! s'irrita le Maître de Potions. Ne pouvais-tu donc pas rester en place une seconde ? Était-ce trop difficile pour le loup-garou non transformé que tu es ?

- Aller Severus, soigne-moi qu'on en finisse !

Rogue s'approcha et commença par retirer le bandage. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit que l'épaule avait repris la même teinte violacée que la veille.

- Bon sang ! Les loups-garous ne sont-ils pas censés guérir plus vite que le commun des mortels ? s'énerva le professeur. Lupin ! Qu'as-tu fais à cette épaule ?

Remus rougit violemment.

- Euh…il se pourrait qu'en essayant de prendre une douche il y a deux ou trois heures, dit l'homme loup embarrassé, j'ai glissé et je me suis cogné sur mon épaule déjà meurtrie.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Ridicule !

Le professeur de potions leva sa baguette et récita plusieurs incantations. Quand il eut fini, il ouvrit la première fiole de potion qu'il avait emportée avec lui et l'étala sur l'épaule du loup-garou. Il tendit à celui-ci une nouvelle fiole qui cette fois-ci devait être ingérée. Remus grimaça en avalant le contenu de la fiole. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et alors qu'il refaisait le pansement de son condisciple, il engagea la conversation.

- Il était inquiet, dit-il doucement.

Remus releva la tête comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Il était inquiet la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, poursuivit Rogue. Bien que tu sois un loup-garou, il te considère comme l'unique famille qu'il lui reste. Tu as réagi de façon stupide en te lançant seul à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon toi ? demanda Remus un peu amer.

- Penser un peu à lui.

Il y eut un silence pesant sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne cherche à le briser. Pourtant Remus parla.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, confia-t-il en fixant le mur en face de lui. La solitude est pesante, Severus. J'ai perdu mon dernier meilleur ami.

- Et tout ce qu'il te reste c'est Harry, tout comme tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste, répliqua durement Rogue. Pense-y. Tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu veux le croire.

- Cela vaut aussi pour toi Severus, répondit Remus avec un sourire. Nous avons un peu trop tendance à vivre dans le passé tous les deux.

- Hmmm

- C'est sûrement parce que nous sommes les deux seuls restant de notre promotion, soupira l'homme-loup.

- Sûrement.

- Tu veux une Bièraubeurre ?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue s'assit en face de Remus, dans un fauteuil tout aussi miteux que le canapé.

.

_**RaRs**_

_Sheltan_ : Tu verras dans ce chapitre que l'élevage de cornichon est plutôt doux ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en dire que dans les prochains chapitres la préparation à la guerre devrait s'intensifier.

.

_**Je passe une petite annonce, en fait c'est plus de la pub ! Pour ceux qui aime les vampires, j'ai publié un one-shot intitulé « SSA, Suceurs de Sang Anonymes » basé sur l'humour, la réflexion profonde sur la condition des vampires, les batailles fraternels et des persos de mon cru un peu bizarre. Allez faire un tour si ça vous dit !**_

.

_**A plus !**_


End file.
